Dragon Mysteries
by dragosaurus
Summary: When Negi asks for an assistant, what grief will 3-A give him, and the life he brings them? ChaoXOC
1. The Dragon's Introdution

_**Author's Note: I do not own Negima, the characters, or anything associated with it like that. But this OC (original character) and half the ideas are mine.**_

_**You know what, I actually want to talk about that. Why do I have to say "i do not own" When this is a FANfic? I mean, a lot of people say this and it shouldn't matter because if you're on a sit called FAN , people should realize that obviously, no one is going to own any of this stuff. SO WHY?**_

_**I Basically Rewrote this Whole Story. Stupid CU...**_

_**Chapter takes place a bit after the Kyoto field trip in the manga**_

_**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**_

It was a very quiet and beautiful morning on the Mahora Acadamy Campus. Or at least until giant bells rang off in the distance and a thousand to 20 japanese students stampeded towards the school's open doors. After the hectic little barrage of people, one was still wondering where he should go. "Run Satomi, we're gonna be late!"

A girl with buns in her hair on both sides followed by braids came running past the confused stranger. "I'm trying but it's hard!" A shorter girl with huge glasses shouts back, lagging. "You had to choose today to oversleep in the lab. Of all days!" They both whiz by the mysterious fellow when 'Chao' stops to look at him. 'Satomi' turned around almost out of breath already. "Hey, we're in a hurry!"

Chao Lingshen looked at the man, or at least teen, confused. "_Did this guy get lost?_ Hello, may I help you sir?" The guy just stands, unresponsive, and she tries to think of something. "Yeah. Actually, I need to speak with a guy named 'Dean' here at a school, but this seems to be the wrong place. Do you know an academy called Mahora?" She stares at him, trying to figure out if he's playing around or is actually stupid. "_...Dean? He's probably not Japanese..._"

"Chao! Get in here, the warning bell rang! Negi-sensei's going to mark us absent!" Satomi shouted from the stairs of the building. "I'll be there in a sec! You go first, i'll make it!" Satomi shrugs and goes inside. Chao looks back at the stranger. "Hello there. Yes, this is Mahora Acadamy. That 'Dean' is actually our headmaster dean." She takes out a small map of the campus. Why she has it, he can't understand. But he's glad she does.

"If you need to meet him, his office is in the right hall to the the end." She points to the building that Satomi rushed into. Glancing back up at him, she gets a better look at him. He wears a black and white shirt with black pants in a strange pattern. He wore a flat, dark, unzipped vest that matches the whole outfit. He carries a large shoulder bag which is rather strange looking, as it is half his size. He looked weird for confronting a principal, for he seemed too casual. His eyes were different colors like Asuna's except the one on the left was jade green and the other was white with a green pupil obscured by his spiky and bluish green hair, though barely visible as it seems it covers the right side of his face.

"_Well he doesn't look too bad..._" feeling a tinge of red rise over her cheeks, she leaves him the map and turns around, "Uhh...yeah so...good luck." Running to the doors, he watches as the girl is inside and he himself follows.

**X_X_X_X**

Negi waits for the class to leave before heading to the Dean's office. "Why does he need to speak with me? Did I do something wrong?" Takamichi just came into the classroom to say the Dean wanted to have a little talk concerning only him, so he told the older teacher after class. Opening the large doors, Negi pokes his head in and sees the old man behind his small desk. "Ah. Hello Negi-kun. Good to see your doing well."

Negi feels a little more secure, but still wary of another feeling in the room. Strange how ominous it was. "Now, now, there's no need for alarm. I just want to talk to you about your request."

Negi looked at him in a puzzled way, when he remembers, "Reque...Oh you mean asking for an assistant teacher. Yes, well what is it, sir?"

He recalls the day when he asked for an aid almost directly after they got back from the Kyoto trip. After that incident, a few of the student's learned of his sorcery. Close calls, but still scared him to death. So he asked for someone who could maintain the class and keep them out of trouble. And if possible, shield them from magic and his secret.

"Well, that new teacher has arrived and he is, or was waiting for you." The Dean says, smiling

Negi brightened up as he heard the news. "Really, he did? Where is he? Can I meet him...wait...what do you mean was waiting?" He asked after noticing the room was vacant but the two of them. The old man chuckled, "Well you see..." Pointing up to the _high _ceiling, Negi saw what looked to be a dark, scaly cocoon. "What is that! He walked backwards, slamming into the wall in absolute shock.

"Actually, he came in this morning. After two hours of waiting, he...how should I say...fell asleep."

"Fell... asleep?" Negi repeats. He looks at it again and the cocoon started to unfold. The outside layer were actually a pair of bat-like wings, and he jumps to the ground greeting him. "_Wings? How is that possible? Unless?". _"Okay, Konoe. Where is he?" As if reading the child mage's thoughts, the Dean gestures to the newcomer. "Negi-kun, this is Geno Soridae. He will be your new assistant. He stands for all of the requirements you gave me and is especially capable of containing magic." The curious, half frightened boy inspected the 'person', concluding he was acceptable."Very well then, pleased to meet you, I am Negi Springfield!"

"Sup." He replies with a bland expression. His wings are still revealed, attached to his arms like extensions. Negi reached out his hand to shake, who the quiet Geno freely bit.

"Ouch!Owowowowowowowow!"

He quickly jerked his hand back, terrified and shocked at what just happened. "Why did you bite me!", The bleeding boy shouted, already a stream of blood flows down his hand. "Oh, don't worry Negi-kun, it's just his way of greeting. Trust me, it's worst when you're old." The Dean laughs, hiding his left hand. "Well now, I think you two should get going. Negi-kun, can you assign this young man a room with another one of your students?"

The boy looked up at him surprised. "Um...ah...sure, I guess so. But why?"

"Oh, it's just that he has no where to stay and refuses to be anywhere outside 10 meters of the campus." Glancing at Geno, he blinks and just responds with a nod. "Oh, alright. Shall we?". They walk out of the Dean's office and head towards the dorms. Leaning forward on his wooden chair, Konoe sighs and folds his hands, elbows on the desk. "Good luck Negi. It's not easy to befriend (and maintain) a dragon."

**X_X_X_X_X**

The mage and and new teacher were in the dorm halls where Negi's, Asuna's, and Konoka's room was. "So just to get to know each other better, i'm..."

"Negi Springfield. Son of the Thousand Master. Child Prodigy, Boy Professor, Onion, Sensei, Kegi-kun, Negi-Bozu, English teacher, 'First out the class' kid, Tiny braniac, Little glasses, Walking magic book, Elementary Wizard, Sleepwalking Brat, shall I go on?"

Negi looked up at him and couldn't help but feel a little irritated. Most of those remarks sounded kind of...derogatory. "How... wha...bu...how do you know that much? _Especially since only Asuna calls me a brat."_

"Listened in on the many students and teachers talking about you. Seem to be really popular around here. No wonder so many people know about your magic."

"But you didn't have to go as far as Sleepwalking Brat!" He says back. Geno shrugs, "Sorry. Well no i'm not, but I saw this angry red-head in that early human bombardment."

"Oh well that was one of my roommates and student, Asuna Kagurazaka", The teenager put his hand on the boy's head. "Don't worry. She doesn't hate you. Much." Negi looked at him like he was a fortune-teller that gave him good news. "Really, she doesn't? But how would you know..."

Changing the subject, he moves on. "Hey know, what do you say we skip that and get to where i'm gonna live for the next, uh, couple months?"

Negi stares at him, disappointed, but sighs and let it go and pulling out his notebooklet. "Well, I have a class roster right here. Now let's see. Which ones have room for you..." He studies his little book, searching for one with space. Geno puts his bag down just before he came across one.

"Oh, there seems to be one right here. Her name is Ch..."

Chao Lingshen."

Negi shifts his eyes to him. "Oh, do you know her?". He lifts his arms behind his head and leans against the wall. "She showed me how to get to Konoe's office while running late. Nice kid, I get a good feeling from her."

"Well then that explains this morning. What kind of good feeling?" He asks.

"Never mind that. I'm gonna go to her room."

He started to head off towards the direction of the dorm number, when he came back to pick up his bag. Once at the door of his new room, he is about to knock when the girl from this morning's voice is heard. And it seems kinda fussy in there.

"Okay. Next I need to add this Chlorine and Sodium into the mixture and... Yes! Oh wait...No! It's melting! But why? Why! It shouldn't melt unless another heat source is within 6 feet of it's boundaries. But i've got my suit on and everyone else is at the class meeting. Was it the Carbonate solution with the Hydrogen bubbles? Gah, I knew I should have used Silicon! Wait, the Carbonate doesn't melt with Sodiumoxide. It might be the Mercury from the thermometer I broke yesterday, but Mercury doesn't linger. _GASP!_ What if I mistook the second half-catalyst with my pot water? EEEK! Not the POT WATER! The i'd have to recook my dumplings again!..."

The bantering girl opened the door immediately before a huge explosion blasted them to the wall. In such an event, her suit slipped off and she collapses ontop of him.

"Grr. So it was another heat source." Lifting her head up, she tries getting her bearings. "Congratulations. You just ruined an experiment that could prevent..." Chao ceased her words as she soon realized who she was over, and how his face was 2 inches away.

"Hi there. Got news."

The girl scrambled up in a snap and began to blush a bit. "S-sorry. I was working on a little test, when it went and...yeah." The half dragon stood up in front of her, as she now notices he was only a couple inches, if not half a foot, taller than she was herself. And something seemed different, but she couldn't figure out what.

"It's okay. I didn't introduce myself. I am Geno Soridae. Your new roommie."

"Soridae huh? That sounds vaguely familia...Wait What! D-d-did you j-j-just sayr-r-r-room-m-m-m...?" He nods in response, which makes her even redder than before. "Hey, you okay? Ya look a bit, uh, red." Leaning, he barely touches her face when she saw the difference. His pupil was a blueish white. "Oh...well...uh...actually I feel fine. Well then, let's step inside."

They walked into the combusted room, where only a few spots and corners were unscathedThe student put her hand to her forehead. And started to talk a bit agigitated.

"Aw geez. Another explosion. Chachamaru!" She called out in the room, where a robotic person steps from the kitchen "Yes, Chao?"

"Can you please clean up the room for a bit?"

"Yes, Chao."

Geno stares at the gynoid, inspecting her structure. She had long, green hair that reaches to her waist. She had obvious mechanical joints and antennas sticking up from the side of her head. And her expressionless face sends a light chill in his mind. "_Humanoid Robot. Name, Chachamaru. Powered by magic. Evangeline's maid. Made by Satomi Hakase and Chao Lingshen."_

He scanned through the information the Dean had told him about her, and started to greet. "Hello. My name is Geno Soridae. Do you live here too?" Chachamaru turned to him, practically done cleaning already, gave him her usual blank look, and answered him. "No. I share a cottage with my Master."

"M_ust mean Evangeline. _Well nice to meet you. Are you also a student?"

"Yes I am. I attend class 3-A with Master and Chao."

"Really, well ain't that something. I guess that means we'll all be seeing each other more." Chao and Chachamaru looked at him surprised and puzzled. "You are? Why?" They ask at the same time. "Wait until tomorrow." Chachamaru stood with her bland expression mixed with a bit of confusion, done with the cleaning, while Chao thought for a bit when her eyes widened.

_"Oh God."_

"Figure it out?"

They both shake their heads, but Chao shook hers more slowly with a grim face. Then the robotic girl faced the clock and started to leave. "I'm sorry Chao, but I must leave to attend to Master."

"No, it's okay. You can go now." She replies with a smile.

They both bow each other goodbye, but when she bows to the dragon, he bites her head, and she smacks him off.

"I must leave now." When she repeated with a stern voice. After he closed the door, he turned around to see Chao sitting on the single bed. "Why did you snap _your_ teeth on _my_ robot?" He looked at her, unsure why she was upset, but gave her an answer. "Greetings." She calmed down a bit and made a big sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll let it go, even if it is really strange and creepy." She says glaring. Then she lets out a big yawn and stretches her arms to the side. "Maybe we should get some sleep." She looked around the room, and then started to blush. "Um, there doesn't seem to be another bed or a futon, so uh..."

"It's okay. I'll take to the floor."

"Really?" She asks relieved.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can sleep outside on the ground just alright too." He lowers onto the floor, and turns so his back is facing her. She prepares to sleep herself and turned off the lights.

Later at about 12:38, she found herself having a nightmare.

Surrounded by black and emptiness, she tries to get her bearings, "What am I doing here?" Then in an instant, a shockwave trembles the non existent ground and something is seen in the distance. "...What's that?" Not wanting to stay and find out, she starts to run and finds herself escaping from, not a monster or killer, but her past. The terrible events and times she had in her life race toward her like a train on her tracks. It comes so close, parts of it come apart and separate memories float past her. Most of course are terrible, but the worst one she can identify was losing her close friend in an unfortunate accident. She ran away, while he died alone.

Still persuing, the maelstrom of memories tower above Chao's tiny body. "I dont care if this is a dream! Just stop this weirdness!". Somehow, she manages to trip over the nothing that surrounds her and turns to see the tidal wave of her own mind about to crash and done for. She was just about to give up and decide to be run over when suddenly, she felt warm. The darkness that enveloped her, had faded to a bright, clear shade. She didn't want to leave it, but felt herself drift into a deeper sleep.

The last thing that happened was the voice of a memorizing and comforting feeling.

_Ryumengum Soridae _

* * *

Chao wokeup the next morning, still very tired and remained lying down. She looked at the clock on her desk in front of the bed. "Mmm...5:30? I've got plenty of time..." Suddenly, she realized the bed felt increasingly warmer, mostly on her back. She was about to turn around to see why, but noticed that her roommate was not on the floor.

She quickly got up and scanned the room, but couldn't find him. The sleepy girl now fully awake and a bit worried. _"If he left, he might get into trouble if he doesn't know his way around"_ she thought. Then, she heard light, soft breathing behind her. Grimly, Chao slowly turns around to see that the said person was sleeping right next to her.

Feeling her cheeks getting warmer, when she saw, for the third time, how close his face was.

"_Is he doing this on purpose?_ Hey, wake up." She nudged her sleeping companion, shaking his shoulder, when a flash in her mind emerged.

_Ryumengum Soridae._

She whispered the name under her breath, but Geno had woken, as if by her words, and spoke with a serious tone. "So you know huh?" Chao sat there confused. She didn't quite understand what he meant. As if reading her mind, he calmed calmed down and forced an obvious and light smiled. "Never mind. I should get going."

He got out of the bed, when Chao remembered the name and questioned him. "Um, this might be a bit silly to ask, but have you heard of Ryumengum Soridae?" He hesitated, just half a second, then commenced changing his clothes by taking off his shirt.

"I know what it is."

Chao, not noticing he was half naked, realized he wouldn't tell her about it and gave up on him. Standing, she's almost about to change herself, when her eyes caught on to his topless back. She admired how pale his skin was, almost white, but what really got her attention were several markings of what looked like, elements. A few were obvious like a flame for fire, lightning bolt for well lightning, water, and grass. But the other two were kind of hard to identify. A squiggly line for wind perhaps and a...rock?

_"Tatoos? They seem a bit different in physical relation to the skin, although he is whiter than paper. So I doubt it. What are they?" _She then realized how much of his body was exposed, then saw she had her unbuttoned collar right below her shoulder's. "_*gasp* What am I doing? Cease at once! He's a male teenager! What if he sees..." _She quickly turned around, and buttoned her shirt back up.

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Her cheeks tingled red as she stuttered. "Oh...uh...yeah...just...thinking." He gave her a puzzled look, but shrugged it off. "Okay, well i'm leaving now." The half-dragon was about to leave the room, when he turned around to say bye.

Chao bowed to him, almost expecting for him to do what he did to Chachamaru, and ready to punch him right in the gizzard she didn't know he had. But instead of biting her head, he lowered into a bow also and, licked her face. And naturally she cast wide eyes, a red face, and steam escaping the buns in her hair.

"Now i'm going. Oh, and try not having nightmares. I don't like wasting energy on simple things."

**X_X_X_X_X**

The soon-to-be assistant teacher made his way on to the classroom labeled 3A on a nice little post above the door. Negi told him to go there a bit after class starts so he can take roll and settle the class down. Unexpectedly, he arrived before the the little teacher got there himself. It seemed to him that all the students were inside though. He felt the heat radiating off of 30 people. Well one wouldn't matter anyways.

"Oh, Good morning Geno." He turned his head and looked down at the child teacher. Negi bowed at him before he bit his head causing blood to ooze out. "Ouch, Bloody Hell, Stop doing that!" The half-dragon released him and gave him a bored, uninteresting look. "Sorry, can't help it." was his only response.

Negi wiped his tears and blood away and patted himself down. "Well just wait here and come in when I call your name." He leaned on the wall with a bleak look on his face. "Yeah, just make it quick. He nodded off to him and entered the classroom. Geno could hear the sound of those once rowdy voices quieting down from his presence.

"Good morning Negi-sensei!"

"As to you all! Today we will be having a special guest coming in, but first, let's start with attendance." A lot of students reacted quickly started whispering and already creating their own rumors, but still got the attendance done regularly as he writes down who isn't present, which was no one.

"Well then, now that we've finished up that, I would now like to introduce you to my new assistant and your new instructor. Please come in now Soridae-sensei...Soridae-sensei?"

**_BAM!_**

A loud slam is heard from the door like someone picked up a battering ram and got an ox to crash into it. Then more and more getting faster and more brutal each time.

"Stupid Goddamn door! How do I open this with no knob? Ugh!"

**_BAM! BAM! BAM!_**

The collisions stop as suddenly as they started making the room silent. Of course no one isn't confused and begin to question if this is a joke. Asuna sniffs the air.

"Is something...burning?" Her friend Konoka adds on to her question "I think I hear something."

"Oh no... Everyone brace yourselves!

The class is startled at his outburst, but the door blasts off to the other side of the room, crashing through the windows. It left what seemed to have been, a trail of ashes. They are all left shocked as the smoke dies down and they see a strange looking person in where the door way was.

Negi is the first to say something. "Uh... yes, well this is Geno Soridae. He's going to help me, and all of you for the rest of the term, if not longer."

The half-dragon walks through the charred entry way with an apologizing face. "Hello. I'm _somewhat_ sorry about the door. The thing just wouldn't open." He put his arm behind his head and smiled. Many of the students were staring at him, mostly surprised, with some of them gossiping. But Chao, Chachamaru, and Negi look at him differrently, when they notice his left pupil changed. It was red.

"_What's with this guy? And what'd he do to the door? Come to think of it, he's acting as clueless as when he first got here."_

Negi, trying to change the subject, started to move on with the lesson and turned to the chalkboard, noticing the newcomer walking towards him and whisper into his ear. "Are you going to take care of that? I mean not just how it's burnt, but also how there was no freakin' doorknob. He just gave a nervous smile and whispered back, "Um, Geno-san... You were supposed to slide the door, not push, or blast it." Geno stood straight up again. "What kind of moron makes a wooden sliding door? Seriously, that's just plain stupid." Many of the students hear that and start to feel angry as if thinking he was insulting their traditional ideas. Well a sliding door isn't as big deal, but high school girls over react sometimes.

Negi sees their faces and quickly tries to start the day before a fight does. Half-way through an English lesson in Japan _which makes no sense, _and a couple of glares and glances from the students, Negi asks for one to answer a question. Asuna-san, will you give us the answer?"

Asuna got up with an annoyed expression, and almost had to resist slapping the 'twerp' she sees him fit. "Fine, whatever. The answer is a metaphor." A couple of giggles came from some of the girls for how wrong she was. "Actually no. The correct answer is ah-ahh-ahhh..." Geno quickly saw he was about to sneeze and release his rumored strip-winds. He rushes to him, picks him up, and sticks his head through the incinerated passage.

_CHOOOOOO!_

A large gust of wind was blown down the hall until it died down. Luckily no one saw, then Geno took a bottle of red liquid he grabs from his shoulder bag and dumps the whole thing on the floor. He pushes Negi into a little bit of it making sure none of the girl's saw. After the two came in, Negi was dropped and tried to think of what to say.

"Uh, well class...what happened was...well...um..."

"Negi-sensei has a serious disease that although gives him no physical symptoms, is still very dangerous. It's not contagous, but every time he sneezes, he throws up massive quantities of blood. And I don't think any of you wants to be covered in his."

Negi gives him a stupified look and most of the students grossed out. Some seem to act a bit sick themselves. "Now if you excuse me, i'm gonna clean up the pool of red spit." Geno walks out he door way with a towel that is also from his bag. Although the students think he is wiping it down, he bends over and licks up. Fortunately they don't see, but the spill is gone in 10 seconds flat.

Geno pokes his head through the door way with a dizzy look.

"Now...if you'll excuse me again...i need to go see the nurse..." He slips out and limps to the clinic. After he takes one step through the door, he steps back out. Walking on to the classroom, the doors of all the classes open. "I got a bad feeling about this..."

A thundering barrage of another group of students run in the halls, not noticing he is there.

"Holy..."

He is cut off and jumps up to the ceiling clinging to it with his _claws. __"Okay, as long as they don't see me, i'll be okay." _After another 5 minutes, the halls clear out, and he drops down.

"Seriously. This school is filled with brainless extroverts". He turns around, but freezes when he sees Chao is standing there, stunned.

"...I'm sorry. This line has been disconnected. Please call again. Beep. Beep. Beep..." He continues to make beeping sounds as he walks backwards in the opposite direction.

"Cut the phone talk and explain Negi-sensei's 'disease'. And your little claws too. Yes I saw them! Don't you dare think I would mistake those retractable curved talons with condescending fingernails!"

The half-dragon takes a deep sigh, and he notices she slowly puts one of her hands behind her.

"You want to know everything? I'm a dragon. You're teacher's a wizard. Magic exists._ You're a freak_. And the world is going to be overrun by mutant insects and kill us all off.

"...yeah right! What's with you? Are you drunk? I saw you absorb that red liquid on the floor. Alcohol is strictly prohibited in this school, no UNDERAGED DRINKING is prohibited by LAW, teacher or otherwise."

"You're right. What am I talking about? I just have problems. Well see you later at the dorm." His weak attempt at lying considers enough for him and he walks off in the opposite direction. As soon as he's gone, Chao pulls out a little device from her behind her back. "That guy's crazy. Seriously , first he's my roommate, teacher, and now he thinks he's a dragon? As if... but..." She looks at he gadget before her and reads:

_**Geno Soridae - true, true, true, true, true, **_


	2. The Dragon's Secret

**Rewritten and Painfully edited...**

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

After that shocking meeting with Geno from the last two hours, Chao Lingshen spent a while thinking about it in her room, lying on the floor. "Okay, a dragon? That sounds ridiculous and all, but thinking of our class, It wouldn't be too farfetched. What kind I wonder? I studied about dragons last year for a time. But his claws were different than any i've ever researched. The first ones on his foot were way bigger than the others. I've heard of animals like that, but they're …" Lighting up, she flips over and grabs her laptop, almost dropping it, and opens the browser.

Meanwhile, Negi was investigating it himself, Chamo with him. "I'm tellin' ya Aniki. That guy is nothin' trouble." He looked at the ermine confused. "But Chamo, why would you think that?"

"Think that? He's a freaking dragon for crying out loud!" The ermine scurried to his own laptop and started typing frantically with his tiny hands. "Well let's start from the top, dragons are the most dangerous creatures in this and the magic world, especially ancient ones, correct?"

Negi nodded as he went on typing. "Plus, one of his eyes are white with a colored pupil, yes?"

"True it was, so what?" He shrugs.

"Well, I saw his pupil change colors different times. Like how it was white at first but was red after he burned the door." Negi sighed. "Don't remind me...".

"Yeah, so I went online the magic world's database for a dragon with that attribute, and you know what I found?"

Negi shook his head and Chamo turned his mini computer to his face.

"Read this."

_Dragons, feared worldwide, even in the alternate world, have fought with mankind ever since the dark ages. _

_Anchient dragons, although, are the most rare and powerful beasts in the known two parallels._

_But the most powerful and rarest dragon, Ryumengum Soridae..._

Negi paused in shock of reading the last word. He was about to speak, when the ermine interrupted him. "Keep reading."

… _has many abilities we cannot even imagine, including harnessing the power of 10 elements and forms._

_The name is derived from the Japanese word 'Ryu' (Dragon) and Korean 'Mengum' (Raptor) followed by the name that the first one to see it called it. It is rumored that this person has fused with it. When it dies, it is reincarnated into an egg with no memories of it's past life when it hatches, but still has it's past abilities, including changing back into a human._

_A killing claw on his foot, resembling the dromeasaurs of Prehistoric Earth, by stabilizing itself and digging them into the ground, he can unleash immense power of his current element called an "Elemental Laser" _

_He is given a white eye with a black pupil, as respected of the dragon's half. The color may change for every element or form that he last used or was. It is also said that these elements are pure and the source of magic, so is not effected by magic neutralization._

_These elements are are Fire, Water, Lightning,Earth, Plant, and Air._

_Each one has it's own strengths, weaknesses, and apparently, personalities, when human._

_This information is very limited, and was given by the human-dragon himself..._

* * *

Evangeline McDowell laid back on her couch, drinking her ice tea. "Well it seems we have a new 'unnatural' visitor. And not only that, but a dragon, too.

"Master, do you know what kind of dragon he is?" The vampire looked at her, a boring expression on her face, and continued talking. "Why do you care? Truthfully, I don't know what the beast is." She finished her drink, in which the robot maid replaced it with another.

"As long as the thing isn't ancient, then things should be okay for the boya." Chachamaru stared at her blankly, but confusion was slapped on her forehead. "What about you, Master?"

She quickly jumped up on the couch, raising her voice,"What do you mean? I'm the most powerful goddamn thing in 2 worlds! The only thing that could stop me is that idiot Nagi's entrapment spell!" Chachamaru knows she was just making a point and not really upset, but dismissed the thought when her mistress laid back down.

"Well unless the boya's new 'friend' isn't a Dragon Raptor, I should be fine. The last time I met one..."

The undead mage starts shivering with a grim face.

"Master, are you alright?"

She stopped trembling, and turned to the gynoid. "Yes, i'm fine. But the chances of that monster being one, is impossible." She finished her tea, and drifted to sleep...

_**Slam!**_

"Evangeline! Wake up!"

The overdriven martian was shaking the vampire until Evangeline grabbed her neck.

"Do you have a death wish?" Seeing who it is, she let her down and the spazzed Chao tied to gain her breath. "_*gasp* _It's the new assistant teacher! He's a dragon!"

The room was quiet, but with unchanged expressions, and the vampire scoffed.

"Yes, and? We already established that."

"No No No No, Not just any dragon. He's a cross between a Japanese Wyvern and a Korean Dromeosaur! An ancient species of grand reptilian races bred together before the total cataclysmic K-T Event 65 million years ago!"

Eva looked at her, thinking she was crazy, though any kind of nerd talk would get even her messed up. When Chao saw the look on her face of blandness, she slowed down her talking, and got straight to the point in the next three words.

"A Dragon Raptor..."

Before she could react, an arm shot up to her neck, as another held an ice spear to her face. "What did you just say? You know what that thing's gonna do to me? He'll probably leave me in a worse condition than last time! And even I won't survive that!" The frightened girl looked down at her as Evangeline loosened her grip again.

"You mean...you know him from before?" She nodded."Yes, and the last time we met, he left me in a bloody pulp. And I'm not going to tell you anything to make this more complicated."

"But why?" The questioning genius asked her.

"It's just too much for me to tell you. Just ask him yourself. You seem to have taken a liking to this monster. I saw you out the window while you were running late."

A red face emerged from Chao and she walked to the door to leave. "Can you at least tell me how strong he is?" She asked. "He beat me! What else do you want?"

"No, I mean, like the ability he used to defeat you or something. A final blow, if you will." The blonde thought for a moment, before coming up with an answer. "Fine, I'll tell you one thing. I was just about to kill him, while I was at full strength, not a scratch on me. But then he launched a huge _laser_, and I was too helpless to move. It even blasted the whole forest. He ran away, but for such an attack, I knew he was no pushover."

Chao, thanking her and leaving, felt chills down her spine as she walked amongst the trees.

_"It's like being a level 100 and going down in one hit from a random encounter..."_

* * *

"Seriously, what do you want?" The annoyed reptile looked up from his perch, where he hung from the closet using his tail, upside down."

"Come on, I just want to take you to the classroom."

"If it's some suprise welcoming party with all the stu_dunces_, pass." She made a false smile, caught from her act, and tried to deny it. "Pssh. No I wasn't. Where would you think that? Eh he he..."

He glanced over with a face that hinted 'Oh really' then she slouched over and gave up. "Okay, fine. Yes it is. But just come down to meet everyone, ok?". "No. I've had a pretty bad and long first day with that whole fake blood business and you've already found out my secret." Chao ran out of ideas, then thought of something stupid, and gave him a pleading look. "Pleeeease. For me?"

The dragon got up and slammed her on the head.

"The hell you think that's gonna get you? I aint gonna go pedophilic for someone 98,000,000 years younger than me!" The bruised Chao rubbed her head with a smirk.

"98,000,043 years old. Future, remember?"

"Oh no, I've done the math, and with a hidden exponent. It's 98,000,000. Wouldn't expect you to memorize something so small to someone who _you left_..."

She looked at him as he faced opposite of her. "What was that?"

"Nothing." He sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "I suppose I should come to this little party thing. I'll get to see who's worth eating." He jokes and gets up.

She does so too, cheerfully walking to the door. "Well than step this way!" He walked out the door as she followed. They started talking on the way there as they crossed the outside night.

"So, can I call you Lingshen?" The girl looked up at him wondering 'why such a question.'

"Uh, sure, but why?" He shrugs. "It's just easier to say than 'Chao' for some reason."

"I see, but I'm not used to being called that. Plus it's longer than Chao. So..."

"Oh you know, it just sounds nicer. And it seems more comfortable." The girl glanced down a fraction of an inch before responding.

"Oh... well...uh...thanks, I guess you can." They got up to the doorway of the school and before they went around the corner to the classroom, he stopped. "There aren't any pranks going on here, are there?" She puts her hands behind her back. "Oooof course not." She equivocated, slowly walking behind him as he was coming up to the already repaired door. "Wow, these people are quick fixers."

"Oh, well these doors are easy to just buy and replace."

Geno opened the door when a giant pie came out of no where and smashed into his face. Then a mechanical arm grabbed the waist and was pulled to the other side of the room with a rope. Suddenly, flour (and flowers) fell from the ceiling and emptied upon the unsuspecting figure, when a flash went off. Then all the students came out from the darkness and turned on the lights.

"Yeah, it worked!"

"Call us stupid, huh?" Makie shouts.

Yuuna put her elbow on her shoulder. "You can't even slide open a door!"

Kaxumi laughs, but looks at the picture she had just taken."Wait, something's not right in this picture." The girls gathered around her camera, from which the flash originated, to find two hair buns sticking out from the pile of mess.

"It's Chao!" Satomi says and helps her out to conclude it indeed was the said girl.

"But if she's there, where's..."

They turn around to find their intended target, hanging upside down on the ceiling.

"You wish."

Before they could react, a fall of water splashed down in an instant, flooding the room. He dives in, as blades come from his arms and become giant...fins. They all rise up gasping for air, only to find that the water starts spinning.

"This sooo is not what we planned!" Sakurako screams.

Haruna tries to keep Nodoka and Yue above the surface. "Where'd all this freakin' water come from?"

"We can't swim! Help us! Please!" The twins cry out.

The whirlpool keeps speeding faster, until one of the students, Akira, strides to the door and forcefully opens it. All the liquids rush out to the hall, and all the students are groveling as the dragon teacher is sitting on the main desk._ And with a blue pupil._

"My my, what terrible rain weather today. And such energetic students you have Mr. Springfield. Now I _know_ you didn't have _anything_ to do with this."

He gave the child a look that sends Negi a chill down his spine, and a message in his mind tells him, "_I'm dead..._"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. But there wasn't a thing I could do at the time..."

All the students were gaining control, just ready to pounce and beat Geno to a pulp. Then he saw the look in their eyes, glanced at their bodies, and sneered.

"Well class, I enjoy thrashing-and-gnashing as much as anyone, but I do wonder how you would get anything done without wearing garments?"

They all then look down, as does Negi to them, and realize that most of them are stripped down to nothing. They all scream in horror as their teacher turns bright red.

"What happened!"

"Our clothes are gone!"

"It must've been the water!"

They instantly rush out to the dorms, leaving a few in the room.

"Are you okay?" Negi asks, "You're acting weirder than earlier today."

He gets off the desk and pulls Chamo from Negi's pocket. "Hey, let go of me you overgrown lizard!" Geno grunts. "Listen here, rat. I know you looked me up. I know these things. So why don't you tell the boy instead?". The ermine squirmed in his hand, without success. "Fine. Alright guys listen up, when his pupil changes to the last element's color, his human personality changes too. From what I read, Fire's an idiot, Water's a prankster, Lightning's hasty, Earth is protective, Grass is Calm, and Air is violent. It's like the whole class in one person." He released Chamo onto the ground where he quickly scurried up Negi's shoulder. "Geez, ya almost gave a heart attack, stupid dragon."

Geno growls, "And you're gonna keep getting them until you stop thinking i'm gonna kill anyone." Chamo pulled out a cigarette, 'magically' lit it, and smoked a ring. "Gee, What else would my first impression be? A dragon stronger the killer vampa over there wouldn't try even eating us?" Suddenly, a hand grasped his head and a dark aura came from the one behind him. "You mind repeating that again, weasel?"

Kazumi, who was still in the room with her clothes still on, started to look confused. "Wait, elements? So then that whirlpool was..." Negi nods in response. "Yes, it was him. He is actually an ancient dragon." She stood there shocked, but satisfied with her answer. "And your telling me this why?" She asks.

"It may be a secret, but there's no penalty", Geno responds, "I just choose to keep it down."

Kazumi puts down her camera, "Then I guess I don't want to mess with you.". Geno smirks, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I mean if you don't want to be embarrassed 100X worse in three days of it." The scared reporter ran out the room, leaving the picture of their failed prank on the ground, while Chamo is trembling to death, starting to apologize to Evangeline. "...Alright...I didn't mean it... Please don't kill me...I'm still a young ermine."

"Let him down puppet master. Anyway, I've got some control over my eating habits." The furious vampire slammed the ermine into the wall, jumped on the dragon, and grabbed him by the collar. " You didn't just say what I think you did! It's 'Doll' master, not puppet! Why don't I just kill you right now you little beast!"

"First off, get down. Second, I'm not in the mood. Third..."

His eyes glow red and his claws and fangs grew thrice (yes thrice) their size as immense energy formed a pillar around him. "I'm gonna blast you straight through heaven's hell this time." The once angry but now frightened Evangeline tried to get off of him and unhanded his shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'll leave you alone. Just...please stay away...Let's go, Chachamaru." They both left, slight shivers down the vampire's back. "I think I should be going back to my room now." The child teacher got up and walked out the door.

"Well then I guess it's my turn." He was about to leave the room also, when he stopped for a moment. "...Am I forgetting something?" He looks to the floor and remembers his knocked out roommate was still lying there with half her clothes gone and soaked to the bone. "Hm, should I take it or leave it." He smiled at his joke and lowered himself. Using his teeth, he bites onto the back of her collar and lifts her to the doorway. He looks to the sides of the corridors, and climbed the wall to the ceiling, using enlarged claws. He's careful to keep his passenger between his chest and the top of the hall. "I_t's already past the students' curfew, so I definitely can't be seen with an unconscious one. Especially in this condition." _He stealthily crept upside down to the dorm, where he quickly dropped off his sleeping companion. "Okay, met some people, broke a door, pranked the class, scared the 'Vampa', carried Ling to bed. Not a bad first day." He then turned off the lights and laid on the floor. "But that's too boring..." Then he drifted to sleep. And as the moonlight from the window shone through, his shadow had changed to became a reptilian figure.

* * *

Geno woke up to a calm, quiet morning, silent and serene. How the birds chirped and the thought of having them in his gullet was overwhelming. Before his roommate screamed at the top of her lung moments later. Geno springs his eyes open and watches Chao get out of her bed, staring at him strangely.

"I-is this what you really look like, Geno?"

The dragon-raptor glanced at his body, and nodded. Then he stood up slowly, still tired and weary, which gave her a good, all sided look. He was at least 7 meters long and 4 meters tall. His head was elongated, definitely raptor like, with a small dorsal spike emerging from the head and back, while his arms had long sharp blades. The skin was like an aqua blue with wavy patterns and markings, dark on the top, lighter on the bottom. The fin from his rear past the end of his tail, and the spikes jutting out his arms in the shape of fins signified to her that he was still in his water form.

She was about to get ready to deal with whatever happens, when they both hear running footsteps and chatting voices from out the door.

"Uh oh. They must have heard my scream! Quick, hide..."

She turns to look at her roommate, but saw nothing except for an opened window. She quickly closed it, when the door slammed open to reveal Negi and a few others that know about his magic.

"Chao," Asuna says first, "Is something wrong?"

"We heard you scream all the way down the hall!" Konoka says "Did anything happen to you?"

Kazumi popped up from behind them all with a devious smile. "Was it your little guest?"

"Oh, uh... No, it wasn't." She tries not to look suspicious, when Negi glances behind her.

"Wait, where is he?", They all peer inside the room, unable to find Geno, who they suspected was the start of this mess.

"Yeah, well... He needed to go out for a walk, and left this morning. _Smooth move. That's so lame..._"

"Dammit! I was hoping to beat the crap out of that freak after what he did last night!"

Chao turns to her a bit worried. "You know about that then?" Asuna grunts. "Of course. Negi and Chamo told us all about the guy."

"But then, why did you scream?" Setsuna says from behind it all. They focus back on her for the reason why they were there and an explanation. She tried her best to fake it. "Oh...uh...well...I had a bad dream. That's it, yeah. Guess the shock woke me up."

"Darn," Kazumi says, "And I thought something_ else_ was happening here." She gave a sly smirk as most of the girls grew bright red from her comment.

"Well I guess we should go back to our rooms now." Negi suggests. Konoka yawns, "Good thing its a weekend. All that running this early in the morning made me tired."

Ku Fei smiles, "Wow, you weak, aru." When they all leave to their rooms at last, Chao sits down on her bed, drained from the event. "Man, first a rough sleep and then a bad wake up call. Why did I have to cover for him? Stupid half reptilian...Wait, where is he?" She hurries up to the window and looks out the horizon, but nothing unusual catches her eye.

* * *

The dragon's head popped out some bushes and scanned the area before moving out.

"_I thought Japan had some decent prey, but there's nothing but small fry here." _He crawls around a bit, when a scent reaches his nostrils._ "Wait, what's that?" _He starts sniffing the air, when he catches something interesting. "_Hm, smells pretty familiar..." _He begins stalking deeper into the forest to the source of the delicious scent. Geno hesitates when he senses its almost in front of the bush he's behind, and moves downwind of it so it won't catch his own scent. Then he pokes his head through the bushes, but freezes.

_"Wh-what's this feeling?"_

His pupils dilate and his muscles tense as he prepares his claws for combat. Suddenly, a large furry object was hurled towards him and...attacked. "_What the? It couldn't have possibly sensed me at all! Unless..." _He pushed it off into a clearing to look at the monster he already knew from first glance.

_(The following words are all in roars and stuff)_

"So we meet again, Canis."

The pure black wolf picked himself up, as his paws striked the ground. "I thought we were above that, Soridae. Now what did I say about 'Kouhei'?"

"Nothing I cared about, mutt!"

He leaps towards the wolf, but the mammal jumps over his head. It shoots multiple dark arrows at the dragon from his bushy tail. They attack the area Geno lands. "Still charging head-on? I thought you might have actually grown. Water's no use on land." As the smoke died down, the reptile was gone, but a hole was left in the ground.

Then the earth shakes as the wolf jumps before Geno could snag him from underneath.

"Then I'll go with the most land appropriate!" Geno clamps onto his tail and swings him into a tree. "Who's grown now?". 'Kouhei' recoiled from his crash, and he let out a ferocious roar. The dragon steps back from the screech as the canine's fur turns frosted white and his forepaws glow brightly.

"Argentum Claws!"

The wolf lunges at the dragon, when Geno slashes his arm-blades into the ground, causing earth spikes to glow and form around it.

"_Vesica Terra Obex!"_

A shield of rocks form on his blades, as he covers himself in an X shape just before the shining claws clash into them. Then in moments, the shield began to crack. Upon seeing this, Geno started to open his mouth and drive his giant raptor claws into the ground, for huge amounts of earthened energy to start forming. After sensing the upcoming attack, Kouhei stopped his claws and leapt back. Knowing his opponent was still charging, he turned black again and gathered dark energy into his own assault.

_"Atrox Stabilis Flatus!"_

_"Infitialis Obscurum Fulsi!"_

Feeling the overwhelming power in their maws, they release their charged beams, and a blinding light envelops them.

* * *

_"Warm." _That was the first feeling that came to Geno as he was beginning to stir. The room he was in looked like a little hospital of a sort. His hair was brunette and his eye was amber, showing he's still in Earth form. He also noticed he was in bandages and half naked.

"Nnngghh..."

He turned to see that his rival is in the bed next to him and started to wake also. "Wh-where is this?"

"Infirmiry." Geno responds, "You should have been smart enough to figure that out."

"You're lucky I don't get mad." He replied in a craggy voice. They both lay back down, slow breathing is the only sound in the silent room.

_Slam_

The door swings open with a large sound effect, while half of the class floods in, turning tranquil silence into noisy banter.

"Are you alright?" Negi asks Geno.

"What happened?" Chao adds, "You were found almost dead!"

Asuna looks at the stranger by him. "And who's he?"

Most of them turn to look at this new, wounded, person and some move over to his side. The tight space makes the two feel uncomfortable, and Ako pushes them all aside. "Give them some room you guys. I'm still not done. It shouldn't take long." Most of them leave after hearing this, all but the ones who visited Chao earlier that morning.

"Geno, do you know this boy?" Negi asks. He pointed over to who Ako was helping out. His eyes were a clear sky blue matching his fiery red hair that reached down to his shoulders. At the side of his bed was a bag, like Geno's but smaller, and next to it was a black and white sword.

"Yes, his name is Kouhei Takeda." He answers, "And to make things simple, my eternal rival." Most of them give him a peculiar look, and he continues to speak. "I'll give you more details when Ako leaves." Several minutes later, Ako does get up and head for the door."

"They should be good for now. But be easy on them." She leaves, and Geno gets up himself.

"Wait," Konoka says "You shouldn't get up yet."

"I can take a few scrapes, Konoe." He says, closing his eyes and he glows green. When he opens his eyes again, his amber pupil is emerald and his hair is a forest shade, straightened down, leaving a single spike of hair in the front".

"Oh, so when you change elements, your hair does too?" Kazumi says,

Chao ponders. "But that didn't happen before."

Geno puts his hands pointing at him and Kouhei. "Well the less energy I have, the less capable I am of controlling my transformations. To tell you the truth, I don't know why I resist it anymore." His palms glow green and he sends a small stream of shining energy to Kouhei and himself. "I've sped up our healing process, so we should be good in about an hour."

"Good," Asuna says, "Cause now you're gonna die." She clamps her fists together. But then she finds herself covered by a fern-like vine in the next moment. "What the hell is this? Let me go!" She struggles to pull herself free, but gives up.

"Now that you are taken care of, let's proceed."

Kaede looks at the entangling flora, "Hmm, to be able to make a plant that size grow in half a second, you must be quite something."

"Anyway," Geno says. "From where I left off, Kouhei and I are mortal enemies by nature."

"But why?" Negi asks.

"Well, reptiles ruled the earth in the past right? Well when mammals took over, it sort of became a secret war. But our particular species are born to kill each other. I'm an elemental reptile, he's a light and dark mammal. Got it?"

Some of them nod, or say 'oh', and Setsuna speaks next, "But if you hate each other that much, why did you heal him?"

He shrugs, "Its no fun to have weak rivals. Moving on, he has also fused with a human like how i did, who's past is quite sad and familiar." Geno looks at Negi who faces down at the floor, while everyone stares at him.

"What that mean?" Ku Fei asks with a dumb face and a question mark.

"I-its complicated..." Negi replies.

"You'll all find out soon. In fact, a few months from now. But back to Kouhei, that sword over there is formed of his dark fangs and light claws. It is made of a metal so hard, It took us quite a couple battles after he merged for me to dent it. In fact, we both fused with our creatures at the about same time."

Kazumi raises an eyebrow, "And you know that how?"

"Long story. Don't wanna explain."

"But the way you say some of this, you seem to be friends." Negi says.

"Well our monster forms are rivals. As humans we don't care. We could become friends if our other halves agree to it."

"You seem to give a lot of information." A voice says to his left.

Everyone looks at him as he stands up and puts his elbow on Geno's shoulder. "We actually are sort of friends. Just as long as we don't change right next to each other."

They then start talking in their animal voices.

"_Wait a minute, what are you even doing in Japan?" _Geno grumbles.

"_You know why_." Kouhei growls back.

_"Oh right past. So are you going to stay?"_Geno hisses.

"_I think I should. I've got a strong feeling about this place." _Kouhei responds.

_"Well good for you, good for nothing."_ Geno hisses again.

_"Hey, I could've beat you, but...I just don't like to fight, and you know that." _Kohei barks.

_"Well than why do you have a sword?" _Geno lightly roars.

_"...Various reasons." _Kouhei whimpers.

As the two continue communicating in their strange language, the others left in the room start becoming perplexed.

"Can you stop talking so weirdly?" Asuna shouts, "And get me out of this thing!" Geno looks at her, forgetting she was still tangled, and slices them off. "Happy now? Good, don't talk anymore."

"Why you..." Asuna brings out her harisen and tried to slap his head, but in that instant, he caught the fan and threw it and its owner out the window.

"Why Meeeeeeeee?"

_Thud_

Harsh," Kouhei says "But at least she's gone."

"Why did you do that?" Negi asks, worried.

"You want to be next?"

"No no, that's okay. I'm gonna go check on her." He leaves with most of the rest following him, except for Chao.

"Why are you still here?" Geno asks his roommate.

"Oh, well I guess I wanted to stay a bit more. So if you need anything..."

"Hey," Kouhei interrupts, "Do you know what kind of large animals live in this country?" Chao looks at him puzzled, but still gives him a proper answer. "Oh well, lets see... There's some Shika Deer, Wild Boars, Asiatic Black Bears, Ezo Wolves, Brown Bears..."

"Right, well, i'll be leaving." Geno says.

"Me too."

The half wolf and dragon leap out the window at the same time, and go in separate directions farther out till they can't be seen.

"I wonder why they...Oh god." Realizing what they are doing, she just looks at the clock. _9:30 A.M_. She goes back to her room, and decides to start working on an experiment.


	3. The Author can't think of a Title

**Geno: Hey Kouhei, guess what.**

**Kouhei: What?**

**Geno: This loser writing about us already made 6 chapters and only 2 days passed.**

**Kouhei: Come on, give him a break. He just doesn't want to type too much.**

**Geno: And he hasn't even added this chapter up yet. It's been weeks!**

**Kouhei: Well he's been busy lately.**

**Geno: You know this how?**

**The wolf points behind the dragon, making him turn around to see the author holding giant speech cards.**

**Geno: What's with you?**

**Me: Don't worry, i'll try to make things better here.**

**Geno: You better, or I'm gonna blow your *** off!**

**His fingers grew claws and flames surrounded them.**

**Me: Oh look at that, time to go back on.**

**Geno: Fine, but you better straighten up._ Stupid writer._**

**Me : Oh I will...Starting next chapter.**

**I would have done it now though if I didn't have a fireball flung at me in two seconds. I limped painfully to my computer as the character I created walked into his dorm with Kouhei standing in front of it. **

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

Geno: I'm back!

The raucous reptile burst through the door causing a mini explosion to come from the small lab. Chachamaru boosts in quickly and Kouhei walks in to find the room smoked and smirks to see his rival on the ground tangled with his roommate.

Kouhei: Catch you at a bad time?

Geno: No, just unexpected.

An awkward silence filled the room, when the robot started to speak.

Chachamaru: Um, Chao-san, S-s-soridae-sensei...

The dazed martian realized how bad the scene looked, and swiftly got up.

Chao: Oh my god, I'm sorry. It's just the chemicals didn't mix well and...

Geno: That was nothing. I could blow up a planet if I chose to. This sorry, miserable, blood filled planet.

The red-head noticed a change in his personality and obvious color changes, from which I'm surprised they didn't see sooner.

Kouhei: Must have turned to his wind form to hunt today. His wind type is sort of malicious and...weird.

The martian and the robot look at their assistant teacher to see his hair is pure white and spiky on all sides with a few longer strands sticking on top. His eye was the same bluish-white the child teacher had first seen him, but these two are unaware of that obviously.

Chao: Well, since I (you) blew up the room again, can you clean the room, Chachamaru?

Geno: Oh, no need. I'll take care of it.

Chao: And how would you...

She was cut off when his arm blades emerged and formed into wings.

Kouhei: Step back.

He carries them out of the room before giant gusts of wind blast all the dust and smoke out the room, presumably because he fanned it out. Then when the blackened walls and floor cleared, his wing-blades shrank back into him. Then he gets into a running stance.

Chao: What's he doing now?

Kouhei:.._Ventus Cursor _

As they turn to look at him again, all they see are multiple dropped items being placed correctly and broken objects cleaned in a few seconds with a few wind lines flowing in the room.

Chao: I think i've seen this in a show before.

She is referring to another anime, where the description is at the bottom of the page.

Kouhei: Hey, no narrating out of story.

Geno: Done!

They look behind him and see that the room is completely clean.

Chao: H-h-how... You know what, I won't ask.

Chachamaru: Um, thank you.

Geno: Don't mention it.

Kouhei: Well not that I like being around you, but I'm gonna go now.

Chao: Oh, are you going to live in the dorms too?

Kouhei: Well actually...

Geno: Oh that's right, he might be here for a while so I guess he should.

Kouhei: Well I met with the old guy after breakfast and we decided that i'm going to room with someone named 'Kazumi Asakura'.

Chao: Oh, she lives a few doors down.

Chachamaru: And she also knows about magic.

Kouhei: Well that makes things easier.

Geno: And I hear she's_*_ahem_*_ _energetic._

Kouhei: Your sick.

He leaves the room and Chachamaru closes the door.

Chao: Anyway, why did you guys actually...kill something to eat instead of eating regular food?

Geno: Bah, you call that trash regular? It's junk. Real meat comes from _live _flesh. Plus the toxins in that manmade garbage would cause extreme food poisoning. It's even worse for me because i'm fully carnivorous. Kouhei is partly omnivorous so he can have some plants if he's desparate, but I need 100% fresh meat. It's also more fun stalking the defenseless prey. It helps the mood.

Chao: Ah, I see. So what did you catch today.

Geno: Well I flew to Mt. Fuji and ate a Shika deer and brought some back so I won't have to make the trip again.

Chao: Brought back? To where?

Geno: I dropped it in the forest flying back.

x

Evangeline: Blek! What's that smell?

The disgusted vampire opens the door of her cottage to find her villa surrounded by several large deer and their many piles of dung reeks in the air.

Evangeline: AAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!

x

Chachamru: That was master's scream.

Geno: Oh, so that's where they are.

Chachamaru: Excuse me, but i'll be on my way.

Rocket boosters quickly jut out from her back and she flies through the window. That wasn't open.

Geno: Stupid window. It doesn't deserve to be repaned.

Chao:... _Why me?_

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Kouhei was standing in front of his new room and roommate knocking, when he heard a response from inside.

Kazumi: Really Haruna, if you want embarrassing photos of...uhhh

The girl opened the door surprised to see the same guy from earlier in the infirmary.

Kazumi: Let me guess. You're my new roommate.

Kouhei: Yes I am.

Kazumi: Okay, jokes over. What do you want?

The newcomer looks at her with bland eyes and blinks twice_._

Kazumi: Say What! You mean you're actually...

Kouhei: Yup. I'll be staying here for a while. But I can leave now if you want.

Kazumi: No, it's okay. You into Photography?

She walks back into her room, followed by a confused head turn from Kouhei.

**X_X_X_X**

The next few hours, Geno walks into the forest to hunt down one of the deer he brought to the academy's forest. He smells a mammalian scent and creeps upon it. But if he were to pay attention to the difference instead of not concentrating, well you know.

He slowly and stealthily takes his steps, and pauses to become a dragon.

His legs shake with anticipation and his pupils dilate.

_KKRRRAA_

He roars as he pins it down and was about to bite it's neck, when he sees he has not a deer, but an old opponent and changes back.

Evangeline: Don't you dare you little monster, that's my job!

Geno: Hm to eat, or not to eat?

Evangeline: What? Wait, no. P-p-please don't do it. I-i-ive' got to teach the brat magic, that's it, yeah.

Chachamaru: Master are you all..!

The gynoid walks over behind some trees to see her master in danger.

Chachamaru: S-s-soridae-sensei, please release Master.

She stammers her words in her same mono face, but has a slight tremor in her then stands up and throws the Evangeline to her feet .

Geno: Don't worry, I wasn't going to eat her... maybe.

The vampire turned pale and requested to go home.

Evangeline: I request to go home.

Chachamaru: Master, please don't copy off the narration.

Evangeline: Can't help it. Too..scared. Achoo!

She sneezes loudly and wipes her nose.

Evangeline: Great, now I think i'm sick.

Geno: Somebody's got the deer flu.

Chachamaru picks her up, bows good bye to her assistant teacher, and leaves.

He also catches a glimpse of Negi coming up to their cottage with a folded paper in his hand.

Geno: Eh, who cares? And now that that's done...

He starts sniffing the air again for a deer. He catches the definite scent of one two miles away and begins his hunt.

**X_X_X_X **

Chao: Hey Asuna, how do you get Negi to stop sleeping with yo...What the!

The martian opens the door of her class mates and is surprised to see Setsuna in there. And even more to see Konoka hugging her so tightly. She blushes immensely, almost ignoring the swordsman's screams.

Setsuna: Ahh! Chao! Help Me!

Konoka: Oh Se-chan, I love you!

Setsuna: Ack!

Chao succeeds in pulling them away and forcefully locks the seemingly drunk Konoka into the closet.

Chao: Are you all right?

The still dazed Setsuna was on the floor and gradually came up.

Setsuna: Yeah, thanks.

Chao: What happened to her?

Setsuna: I don't know. I just came in the room and saw she was eating chocolates. Next thing I knew, she jumped me and, yeah.

Chao: Chocolates?

She notices a dropped bowl and the scattered candies on the floor.

Chao:_ Oh yeah, I know this._

Setsuna: Huh? What was that?

Chao: Oh nothing. Listen, you should try to keep those away from her. Got it?

Setsuna: Okay. How long should she stay in there?

They both look at the closet where snoring rises.

Chao: She might be asleep, so wait until Negi-kun comes.

Setsuna nods, but slowly.

Chao: Okay, i'm gonna go now.

Stsuna: Alright. Wait why did you come here?

Chao stops at the door and responds with a...

Chao: Oh, no reason.

Chao leaves so quickly, she doesn't notice the pair of red-heads from behind a fake tree.

Kazumi: Love chocolates, hmm? Sound juicy to me.

Kouhei: Are you gonna...

Kazumi: You got it. by tomorrow, Mahora's front page shall be called..." Forbidden Love Committed."

Kazumi grins evily as her new assistant chuckles.

Kouhei: Hehehe. I've always wanted to see my arch rival in something as embarrassing as that. Just be sure not to do it while he's in his Plant type.

Kazumi looks up at him.

Kazumi: Why?

Kouhei: Things might get...too far.

Slight chills go down her back as she dare thinks of even asking this next question.

Kazumi: How far?

Kouhei looks up to think a bit then faces her again.

Kouhei: Let's just say, that soon, there's gonna be a new half dragon species.

Kazumi literally glows bright red and turns away.

Kazumi: I think that's enough of that. Besides, how hard can it be? He's only got six elements.

Kouhei: Ten.

She looks at him startled as he repeats himself.

Kouhei: He has ten elements. It even says so on the website.

Kazumi: But Negi-senei and Chamo said that was a typo.

He shakes his head and looks at her again.

Kouhei: It only doesn't mention them. There are four more that are not connected to the others directly, but extremely close. But he says that one of them is super confidential, and I must not tell anyone.

Kazumi: But you can tell me the other three, right?

Kouhei:...

**X_X_X_X**

**The anime Chao is talking about is 'Dinosaur King'. I got the elemental patterns from it and some of the ideas. I don't own it though. Yes you can laugh at me, but if you love dinosaurs as much as I do, you'll understand! Check out my youtube account where as there is mostly Dinosaur King and might even make it seem cooler. Username is genoraptorslash.**

_**Latin Guide:**_

_**Ventus Cursor: Wind Runner**_


	4. Who ordered Sushi?

**New OC given by...Vastler 75! **

X_X

Kazumi: What do you mean there aren't any more?

The red-head shouted to the smoking ermine.

Chamo: Sorry Kazumi. Asuna threw em' all out after she saw what happened to Konoka. And boy was it a scene.

He almost started drooling, but the reporter wasn't done yet.

Kazumi: Can't you make more?

Chamo: No can do. Those first chocolates were pretty pricy. A second order will kill my budget, if I had one.

Kazumi sat back and tried to think when an idea came to her.

Kazumi: Didn't Negi-sensei make a love potion for Asuna?

The rodent pulled his cigarette out to blow one, and threw it out,

Chamo: Yeah, but what you're using it for, it ain't gonna work too nice.

Kazumi: Ughh. You're no help.

She got up to leave, but then felt a tug on her shirt.

Chamo: But I'm sure I could think of something for the right amount.

Kazumi gave out a slight grunt and turned to the greedy animal.

Kazumi: How much?

He smiled as he answered her.

Chamo: 10,000 yen ought to do the trick.

He stopped smiling when he saw a hand about to slam him, in which it did.

Kazumi: 10,000 freakin' yen? That's ridiculous!

She let her hand off the pained Chamo, and he lifted his head.

Chamo: It's your go, little missy. No money, no chocolates.

Kazumi: Whatever. I gotta go to class.

Chamo: Wait!

She quickly stops from his sudden response.

Chamo: If you only need a few, I can ask Aniki to make some. But they might not be as effective. Or work right, for 200 yen.

Kazumi:...Deal.

She left to the room, when Chamo pulled out another cigar.

Chamo: Geez, women. So cheap and demand-OOMMPH!

A rock hit his head.

Chamo: At least be more specific, Author!

He passed out after that comment on who was directed to no one.

And now to the classroom.

X_X_X_X

Negi: I think this will be on the test tomorrow, so please be sure to revise it. Well that's it for today.

He looks over at Geno and whispers.

Negi: Should I ask?

Geno: Your go, _sensei._

Students: Stand

Negi Looks back to them.

Students: Bow.

Negi: Eh...Ku Fei-San, I need to speak with you.

Most eyes turn to her as the blonde idiot points to herself.

Ku Fei: Eh? M...me-Aru?

Negi: Ah, but it's not something I should say in front of everyone else...Can you wait in front of the memorial at the plaza in front of the world tree after class?

After a rather short discussion, the child teacher leaves and most of the girls have a big debate.

"Why" this.

"Confession" that.

"W-W-WHAT'S GOING ON!

WHY DID SENSEI CALL OUT KU FEI-SAN BY HER SELF!

THE PLAZA IN FRONT OF THE WORLD TREE IS FAMOUS FOR BEING A

CONFESSION SPOT!" somewhere in all the banter.

After thinking enough was enough, the dragon left the room followed by Chao.

Geno: Where are you going?

Chao: The dorms. How 'bout you?

Geno: I'm gonna check on Kouhei. See what he does all day.

Chao: Okay. I'll meet ya back at the room alright.

Geno: Hmph.

His slow answer suggested her to leave, so then he went to Kouhei's room.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Kno_- Okay enough of this crap. He knocked on the door and heard a rather weak voice say "Come in". Upon hearing, he opened the door to see his rival on the floor looking drained.

Geno: Dude, You alright?

He lifts his head with a gloomy face, and puts it back down.

Kouhei: Well since Kazumi isn't here and there aren't any other roommates, it's super boring. I can't talk to anyone. And I can't go anywhere without anyone else or who knows what'll happen.

Geno: Man, you gotta stop being paranoid. But if you don't like it so much, wht don't you just leave?

Kouhei: Nah, I'll give it some more time. Too much has happened recently.

Geno: You've only been here for a week.

Kouei:...What's your point? But I think i'll move out in two more weeks. Things might eventually look up.

Geno: Whatever dude, I gotta go.

He was turning to leave, when his rival stopped him.

Kouhei: You know they're opening a sushi stand in the cafeteria?

Geno: Soooo?

Kouhei: It's run by a guy who works at the sushi place in the city. They don't sell tuna or salmon no, they sell sunfish and trout. They catch the bigger, exotic sea life, and it's fresh. Each caught that day, and every one sold. By where this is going, you kinda get the idea.

Geno: Wow. I'll look into it. Too bad only 20% of me like fish. Oh well, see ya.

He finally leaves to his dorm, and on the way, looks out the window to see Negi and Ku Fei in front of the world tree following Asuna and Konoka, where other students pour out of the bushes to catch up.

X_X_X

Konoe: Understood. I'll assign you to this room right here. Sorry for troubling you. You probably never had a female roommate.

?.?: Nah, it's okay. As long as she's social, i'll manage.

Konoe: Oh well she's not exactly the talking type, but there's no other room, so.

The old geezer is interrupted when a tan girl with weird markings on her face opens the door.

Konoe: Ah, here she is. Raiga Akamura, this is Zazie Rainyday.

Raiga walks over to her and pulls his hand out.

Raiga: Nice to meet you. I'm roomin' with you.

She stares very long and blankly on his hand and nods in response.

Raiga: _Great. She's a quiet one. Well, it can't be helped._

Konoe: Zazie, may you please show this man to his new room.

She slowly nods and leads him off to the dorms. He tries asking questions, but she responds to none of them.

Raiga: So, you always this quiet?

Zazie:...

Raiga: You in any clubs?

Zazie:...

Raiga: Where'd you get those face tatoos?

Zazie:...

Raiga: _This is total BS. She's too quiet to even say her name. Wait, I got it... _

He thinks of how he should ask this question that guarantees anyone to say something. Or at least react.

Raiga: You like anyone.

Zazie:!.!

She freezes in her tracks and turns to him.

Raiga: _Finally, something. For a minute I thought she wasn't human. _So who is this person?

She stares again and points to her left where a door is.

Raiga: Oh. Wait, are we here?

She nods once and he slouches his shoulders as he enters.

Raiga: _She isn't human. _So will you answer my question?

Zazie:...hall.

She points to the door which at first confuses him, but he gets the message.

Raiga: Oh I see. You like the person across the hall.

She slightly looks down, staring at the floor.

Raiga, still creeped out by all the silence, decided to go.

Raiga: Well i'm just gonna take a look-see. You know, to greet the new neighbors.

He walks out the room quite hastily, and knocks on the other door, parallel. When the door opens, he sees a teen about the same height as Zazie but taller, in the door way.

Raiga: _So this is who she likes. Not too bad for her._

Kouhei: Hello, may I help you?

Raiga: No, just came to say hi. I'm your new across-the-hall neighbor.

Kouhei: Oh, hey Kazumi, someone else moved into the dorms.

He talks into the room and footsteps are heard.

Kazumi: Oh really? Who is it?

The new person sees her coming and just completely breaks down.

Raiga: _Oh My God! Who is this? I should have been here earlier if I knew what was here. *_ahem* H-hello. I am Raiga Akamura.I am you're new neighbor, and I will run the sushi stand by the cafeteria.

Kouhei: Really? Then my friend and I will see you often because we love fresh animals!

Raiga, now creeped out about losing his face, steps back a bit.

Raiga: Okay, well nice to meet some early customers. Well I should be going.

He leaves into his own room when Kazumi steps out.

Kazumi: Yeah, me too. I got to go to a group meeting with Negi-sensei.

Kouhei: Really?

Kazumi: Yeah, sorry.

She leaves and he closes the door. Just then, the sushi man looks at his silent roommate and the wolf looks in the empty room.

Kouhei/Raiga:_** I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIIIIS!**_

X_X_X_X_X_X

Yes, I did copy the words directly from the manga for the class scene.

Anyway, vastler75 seemed pretty upset his Kazumi was with someone else, so he gave me this OC. Can anyone say desperate? Don't worry Vast. I'll give you and Raiga what they want. Sorry Kenji if you don't like this.


	5. The Plot Ends Here

_***Alert* This is not the end of the story! It's only the end of the chapters that go by the main storyline. The next chapters will have some story plots to it, but will have the real fan ideas!**_

X_X_X

The old man had no time to greet the two lads coming into his office that morning.

Raiga: I can't take it, old man. My roommate won't say a damn thing! It's driving me nuts!

Kouhei: And Kazumi is out so much, I have no one to talk to! And I can't go outside without someone else or...stuff will happen.

The Dean sat back in his chair, thinking, before coming up with a solution.

Konoe: Why don't you two hang out with each other? I heard Kouhei is quite social himself, and it will keep from 'stuff' happening.

Kouhei:..But I can't go out because...strong demons are chasing me!_ They actually are_.

Konoe: Oh well I hear you two are strong enough yourselves. And if things are too bad, you still got Geno.

The two stopped briefly, and turned around in a mini huddle.

Raiga: This ain't workin' out like we discussed.

Kouhei: I know. Plans A and B failed. So what now?

Raiga: Maybe he'll understand if we gave him a minute.

They turn back to the Dean, who was doing paper work.

Konoe: Hm, you still here? What else do you nee...

Raiga: Gah, Enough Of This!

The sushi man slammed his hands on the desk and looked at the elder in the face. Obviously he has a memory disfunction.

Raiga: We Want To Switch Rooms, So Our Problems Can Be Settled More Easily, Got It!

Konoe:... Oh is that all?

He sat back laughing and coughed a few times, cause you know, he's old.

Konoe: Well then, just switch already. I just don't get why you needed to tell me.

The two looked at him, gave slight frowns, and left the room.

Kouhei:...That was stupid.

Raiga: More like a waste of time. Why are old people the boss?

Back to their hall, they tell their roommates the situation, and change to the other. What? I'm not gonna give too much detail. Anyway, the wolf walks into his new dorm, and greets a wide eyed Zazie.

Kouhei: Okay, sorry to put yo through this. It must be hard to have a companion and have him leave the next day. But i'm sure we can get along.

The girl is still staring, and slowly nods, making him sigh.

Kouhei: _At least there's someone to talk to. _

Kazumi: Just leave your stuff over there. You can unpack later.

Raiga: Thanks. You know, I think I can get used to this.

Kazumi grinned slightly, as he released his bags and sat behind the table in front of her.

Kazumi: How so?

Raiga: So many things, Kaz. So many things.

Kazumi: I'm sorry, Kaz?

Raiga: Yeah, It's my little nickname for you.

Kazumi: A bit creepy, but I can live with that.

She continues wiping her camera, showing sushi guy she likes photography.

Raiga: You like taking pics?

Kazumi: Yup. In fact, i'm the Mahora Paparazzi!

Raiga: I hate that song. So you need an assistant:

Kazumi: No, Kouhei already agreed to take that job. _Song?_

Raiga: _Damn that brat! _What's he gonna do?

Kazumi: Oh you know, get some scoops around the campus, do some of the stealthy work, stuff like that.

Raiga: Well I guess I wouldn't be too good on the stealthy thing.

She gets up to put her camera back on the desk, but drops her phone onto the table which pushes a cup, spilling all over.

Kazumi: Damn it. I hope it didn't break.

She takes a rag and wipes it down in front of Raiga, giving him a full view of her chest.

Raiga: _I love my life._

Kazumi: I know your looking.

He snaps his thoughts away, and sees her smile, but differently than before. More...demonic.

**X_X_X_X**

Yue: Negi-sensei, you're a mage. Aren't you?

The black baka ranger shoots her finger like an arrow to the unsuspecting teacher.

Negi: No that's not...Geno, help me out!

The dragon looks over with his arms behind his head and shrugs.

Geno: I'm gonna let this one go.

Negi: But it's your job to help me out in times like this!

Geno: This one may be different.

Negi now cries a small steam on his face as Yue gives a speech on how the school was built by mages.

Geno: Great. This one's a chatterbox.

He closes his eyes and thinks of all the other people that could find out about magic and get away with it.

Geno: Well since two of the book geeks know it, I bet the last one's next. Funny how it's almost in order.

After a long discussion, the group leaves the library to go to sleep. The next morning, there is a quiet knock on the door, but still wakes up Geno. He opens the door to see Negi standing there dressed up and with his staff.

Geno: What do you want, pipsqueak?

Ignoring the comment, He proceeds on.

Negi: I want you to come with me to Library Island to study the clue on the Thousand Master.

Geno: Aww, wittle Negi has daddy issues.

Negi: No I don't! It's only natural I'd want to look for him!

His talking was louder than needed as he put his hands to his mouth, when Chao starts moving and groaning. They both freeze until she quiets down.

Geno: She hasn't been feeling well lately. She said she drank something Kazumi gave her, and she got a stomach ache. I'll meet up with you after I eat breakfast.

Negi: Okay.

He leaves, not noticing Geno following him all the way outside. When he finally turns around to wait, he is caught by surprise of him standing there.

Negi: I thought you said...

Geno: I am.

He goes int the forest shortly and comes back showing a struggling, plump racoon.

Geno: You might not want to look.

Negi, shaking rapidly, turns away hearing the squeals of the poor creature, followed by a quick squishing sound as the cries got quieter. After several minutes of bone crunching and disgusting sounds later, he turns to see a tiny pool of blood and a mess of it covering his mouth and hands. In which he licks it away.

Geno: Okay, let's go.

Negi: Y-y-yes.

Yue: Good Morning Negi Sensei!

The child teacher jumps in fright to see the book brains standing behind him.

Geno: Oh boy.

After agreeing they could come, The three fly off on his broom, as Geno's wings sprout from his arms and he catches up in a single second. He hears him talking and looks over to see Nodoka clench him tightly, followed by a nervous hold from Yue.

Geno: Oh I see how it is, dirty boy.

He smirks as he speaks in a way only Chamo would, while the red 10 year old tries ignoring him, beet red. After a rather short flight, they go inside down a giant stairway, but the staff fliers are now losing altitude.

Nodoka: AAAUUGGHH!

Yue: We're falling!

After a few seconds, They hit a giant cobweb, and crash to the ground.

Nodoka: Ugh. Sticky.

Geno: No duh, bookworm.

Yue: Why didn't you help us?

Geno: I didn't know it was there.

He turns his head, trying not to laugh.

Negi: Well we'll be walking from here, so please be careful of magic traps. Don't let go of my hand.

Each of the girls grab his hands, as the dragons bends forward to whisper in his ear.

Geno: You sly dog.

Negi blushes more than before, when a click is heard.

Nodoka: Oops.

Geno: You didn't.

The ground starts shaking, and a giant boulder rolls in behind them.

Negi: Run for it!

Geno then quickly grabs all three, The girls on hanhinh on his tail and Negi in his mouth, and flies out to an open room.

Yue: What is this, Indiana Jones?

He releases them and turns to the rolling rock.

Geno: _Volatilis Aer Spin!_

He twirls at super speed screwing into the boulder and breaking it to pieces. The smaller shards are flung at the three on the ground, and pelted. Geno flies back and lifts them to their feet.

Geno: Loser, Can't even block a few pebbles.

Nodoka: Don't say that! He was only trying to...

She was interrupted when a reptilian mouth with gaping jaws inches from her face open wide. She stops talking and Geno turns back to normal. _What normal?_

Geno: I advise you not to get on my case today. That racoon was'nt filling.

She turns pale as she remembers seeing blood on the ground where her assistant teacher stood that morning.

Negi: Enough, now let's find the cl...

He stops himself to see a giant door, smack dab in the middle of the room.

Geno: You didn't see this coming in?

He turns to the dragon, yelling.

Negi: Of course not, you THREW us in! Who would expect to see this in the first place!

Geno: Yeah yeah, settle down. Now let's see if a fireball can bring this down.

Negi: What? No! Don't destroy it! We could get in trouble!

Geno: You're already in trouble coming down here in the first place! What's worse is you brought two of the weakest girls in your class!

Yue: We heard that!

She yelled to Geno, when big drops of liquid came down on the book pair's heads.

Nodoka: Ahh, i'm all wet!

Yue: What is this?

They hear a slow, loud breathing from above them and with grim faces, gradually turn their heads up to see...

Negi: D...D-d-d-dragon! Run Yue-san! Nodoka-san!

He starts to run himself, but stops to see his students frozen in place. To him, they're almost dead. To them, They stand there surrounded in imaginary sparkling and light while they talk utter nonsense.

Nodoka: This happens in books, too!

Yue: Now there's something you don't see every day. Only a few hundred meters underground lies this...

They still remain unmoving when the giant lizard raises it's foot above them, and forces it to the earth.

Negi: Ahh! Nodoka-san! Yue-san!

He rushes in to save them, but sees Chachamaru come out of nowhere to do it instead.

Negi: Wha...

Chachamaru: Hurry, go!

Negi: Okay, but...

He looks around for his assistant, and sees him as his dragon form to what seems to be... gathering energy in his mouth.

Negi: No, Geno! Don't kill it!

This suspends him for a bit as he looks his way, barely missing the giant's wings. It screams in pain as it charges them, furiously.

Geno: Great, thanks a lot.

Negi: You still can't kill it!

They all fly to the exit, as the monster breathe out fire which gains on them.

Negi: We won't make it!

He screams pathetically to the others, but sees Geno fly behind them. He is now between the monster and the escapers ,curls into a ball, and retracts his wings as they become fins.

Geno:_ Unda Obex, Excipio Flamma!_

He extends his limbs and a water shield rises up and traps the fire like a liquidy bubble which extinguishes them and falls onto the other dragon soaking and crashing it to the ground. He quickly reforms his wings and flies back to the exit. Back outside, they head back to the campus, and talk.

Chamo: Well it looks like we can't pass without beating that thing.

Geno: What do you mean, rat? I could tear that thing to pieces!

Chamo: Did you not see the size of that thing?

Geno: Did you not remember the details on the website? Legendary dragon strongest kind? That thing is dust compared to me!

Negi: Stop fighting! Now i'm sure there's another way of getting through without doing serious damage to it.

Geno: Seriou...Are you kidding me? It's just another creature! You meet someone stronger, you either run away, or you fight till the other's dead. That's nature's law. You can't go past a beast like that without at least severely wounding it or yourself! Grow a brain and use it, dragons fight to kill. They don't need any other reason. They either fight to protect, or kill for fun.

Negi: But you're not like that!

Geno: Yes I am! My job is to protect you and you're partners. Anyone else dies with one reason to even harm you guys. Now until _I _die, I just reincarnate, and move on with my new life. That's How it's been for centuries.

Nodoka: But don't you miss those close to you?

Geno:Who cares?...I've had enough of this.

He walks inside of the building, and slams the door shut. In fact he slams and leaves so swiftly, he doesn't notice a hidden Chao consealed in the dark shadows with a single tear down her face.

**X_X_X_X**

**Latin Guide:**

**Volatilis Aer Spin: Rapid Air Spin**

**Unda Obex, Excipio Flamma: Water Barrier, Capture the Flames**


	6. No Dreaming

**Rewritten and Painfully edited...**

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

The class day went on it's usual way. Rowdy students, pathetic teacher, random noises, Geno shutting them up; things seemed as normal as they usually would, the dragon would think. But he could sense a difference. It was very palpable...and depressing. It wasn't Negi trying to cheer up Asuna who, for some reason, wouldn't talk to him.

"_No. It's something else,_" He thinks as he tried to identify it. He scanned the room, searching why, when his eyes came to a stop on a seemingly heartbroken Lingshen. Her hand is supporting her head as she looks with a sad stare. He walks over to her, and she turns away as he whispers in her ear. "What's eatin' you?" Now if he was his plant type, he might have worded that a little more sympathetically. But Kouhei told him strictly to never,_ ever_ become Plant for the next week_._

_Never ever. This must be serious._

She knows he is there, but refuses to give a response or even turn her head back. He let's out a sigh and walks back to the side, as she remains like that for the rest of the class. When the bell rings, the students are dismissed and head to their routine after school activities. Chao is seen walking down the steps of the building, but Geno rushes to catch up with her and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Seriously, what's up? You haven't been the same since yesterday. If it's because of the library thing, then fine i'm sorry. Just tell me". He slowly drops his hand from her shoulder, when she turns around and fakes a smile. "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me. I gotta go". She walks off to the direction of Mahora's lab, leaving him standing there thinking.

"Hm, must still not be feeling well. Yeah, that's it. Man, whatever Kazumi gave...", his brain lights up as he heads towards the reporter's dorm, and knocks. He is surprised to see the sushi guy there instead of Kazumi or Kouhei. "Oh, hey. Your that guy from this morning, right? Well what do you need?" Raiga asked. Geno starts looking confused, and asks, " Why are you in here?". Seeing he hasn't heard the news, the sushi loser, _"Hey, I got unlimited bullets, so shut up!"_...Raiga, briefly explained.

"Me and your friend switched rooms. If you need him, he's over there." He points over to the door behind the dragon. "Actually, I need to speak with Kazumi." Geno replied. "Oh, Well she's with her teacher and a whole mess of other people. Didn't say where she went. Why?"

"...Nothing. Bye". He turns to the door behind him and knocks. No response. He was about to try again, when he hears voices inside.

"...So then the hydra was drooling on the guy's head and he said, "I've seen better in Aliens vs Predator!"

"_No doubt about it, that's the mutt._" Geno thought to himself. Knowing it's him, he just opens the door himself. He is surprised again to see his rival talking aimlessly to Zazie Rainyday.

_"It's official. He's lost his sanity."_ He whispers to himself. But the ears on the wolf's head turn towards him and he turns himself, " Not lost, just decreased". "Yeah, so do you know anything about Kazumi giving Lingshen some sort of drink?" he asks. He pretends he doesn't know anything, but it terrible at lying. "Huh? What do you meeaaan?" He starts getting mad, "You son of a...never mind. Just tell me what you know, and I won't kill you." His pupils dilate and Kouhei gives in. "Fine, but just a little. And because I don't want to be blamed for any unnecessary damage." Geno puffs out some air, and sits down. He was about to tell him when he remembers his roommate, and stops.

"Maybe we should talk in the hall," he suggests. "Aw what? I just sat down! Whatever." They step outside as Kouhei explains. "Chamo and Kazumi told me I can't tell you anything but a few details so, you're on your own. Okay, Kazumi gave her a special potion that takes effect in two days of time. First side effects are stomach aches. Then wooziness. And it is VERY important for you not to be in Plant mode or very bad things will happen."

Geno thinks for a minute before asking, "Does that mean I can't be_ Folicis Silia _either?"

"Yes. But you don't use it much so, who cares? Plus conditions have to be met, remember?"

"So none of this will harm her, am I right?" He asks sternly, slightly scaring him." Of course not. This is all for fun and embarrassment." Geno lifts a finger to ask another question, but decides not to and walks away, when he stops and turns around.

"Two days, so then today, right?" The dragon asks. "Yup, prepare for humiliation.

He laughs and goes into the room where the cracked up Kouhei is still audible from where Geno stands. He doesn't notice because he thinks of his words, "Hmm, but none of that seemed to be any reason for ignoring me." He continues walking and heads to the lab.

* * *

"Watch it, Chao! You're mixing the wrong chemicals!" Satomi quickly warned to a sleepy Lingshen. "_yawn_ What? Oh, sorry. Been a bit tired lately." She tries to focus, but only succeeds in melting down a device. Satomi lunges out to move it and take away the test tubes.

"Careful, that's really acidic! Luckily this wasn't too important. You sure you're alright?" Her question is soon answered when she sees her sleeping on a giant machine like a drunkard. "Yeeeah, you're out." She tries to pull her off, but due to being weak and smart, bashes her head on the floor and drags her by her feet out the room.

"Gah! Lay off the niku-man."** That's obviously not the problem** "Who asked you!" She drags her through the hall and towards the elevator. She is about to push the button when a 'ding' is heard and the doors open revealing Geno.

"Oh hi Satomi. Is Lingshen up he..." He looks to the floor to see her dazed and asleep. Judging from the clues, he can evaluate what happened already.

"Sorry, stuff happened. Look, can you take her home? I think something's wrong with her." She drops her legs and he picks her up, collar in his mouth. "Thanks." He muffles the words as the doors close. The last he saw was Satomi's freaked out face. "Don't judge me. She dragged her to the elevator." **Good point.**

When he leaves the lab, he remembers how he did the same thing the time he doused the class.

"Take it or leave it."

He smiles again repeating his words from that night. When he reaches the dorm, he places her in the bed and looks at her a bit before laying on the floor and closes his eyes. "...V-v-ven..." He quickly opens them and rushes to the side of the bed and sees she's still asleep. "...Does she remember?..." He thinks for a minute, watching her rest, her groans and tosses signaling nightmares. "Another one? Hmm, I wonder if it's the same. I can't have her find out, but...". He remembers his first night here when she began moaning in her sleep, which woke him up. He knew she was just having a bad dream. But if this particular dream has anything to do with a certain time in the past, things would really get out of hand.

So he just took a vile out from his bag, and slipped it in her mouth, which stopped her voice and she quietly snored. Unfortunately, because this sleeping potion was so strong, the smell wafted up to him and well, that's how he got in her bed that night. But he thought that if it happened again, someone may come in and suspect something since it was still day. But the fact remains, "She must not remember any of it." He goes to his bag again but instead of the vile, he gets out a rod.**His bag is a bottomless pit,** and picks up a book that, i'll just say is special. "Okay, techniques, elements, ah. Magical weapons." He flips through the pages to look for a picture of the same item he holds, and finds it in the end.

"Let's see. To use staff, charge with magical energy, and force upon opponent. Any spell, incantation, or simply a command will become. But I can't use magic. Wait, duh!.." He remembers that his base elements are the source of magic and then puts the book away and closes his eyes to begin the charge. His hands become the claws of his dragon self, each with one element, and glow as they power the staff.

"_Vox of vis , incurro mihi quod theca thy inimicus_." He opens his eyes and thrusts the staff at the sleeping Lingshen. "_Eternus obscurum , nox noctis of nusquam!_"

Rays of light surround her body, and focus to her head where it condenses and bursts into a silent gleam. He puts the staff down and observes her. No struggle. "Phew, that should do it. She can't have any more dreams for the rest of her life. Hope that isn't too bad." He puts away the staff and goes out the room, but not before she slowly opens one eye to look at his face. Then she blinks slowly, which reveals a forest green, zeal and serene.

* * *

"What'll it be guys?" Raiga asked cheerfully at the two half monsters. They look through the counter, to choose their breakfast. "I'll take five Yamame." Kouhei responded. " And give me a couple of Japanese Eel", Geno said back.

The sushi guy gathered the live sea animals, but instead of chopping them, he puts them in a bag whole, and gives them to his customers. " That'll be 1,800 yen" They see a new member of the sushi stand speak to them behind the register. The two_ fish_ down into their pockets and pull out the required money, where he then takes from them.

"Have a good one." He waves off to them and they sit at the table almost in front of his stand. "Looks like Raiga's got some help." Kouhei told Geno when he replies, "I think he was glaring at me." They take out their squirming meals and feed. Kouhei cuts one trout's head off and chews the body while Geno swallows down an entire eel.

"So anything happen yesterday?" The fish eating wolf asked the eel swallowing dragon with a hint of mischief in his voice. "What do you mean?" Geno asked. "You know. About Chao. Did she do anything weird?".

"Well she collapsed in the lab." He answered as he bites on an eel and feels it wriggle in and out his mouth.

"No, I mean did she do anything..._ecchi?_" The sudden words made Geno choke on his eel. After a couple of coughs, he pulls it out, showing it covered in slime.

"You disgusting...Why would you even think that?" He raises his arm with the half digested fish as if he was going to smack him with it. "Hey, calm down," Kouhei said, "It was just a joke."

The dragon puts his hand down and bites the eel in half. "Well I guess something like that did happen. When I woke up this morning, she was on the floor wrapped onto me. And her eyes were green. Then I saw a flash, and shot a water sphere at the door and found Kazumi. Next she ran off to your roo..." Geno thinks for a second and slaps an eel across Kouhei's face, where he falls over and he jumps onto him, holding the eel in front of him. "You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" His hair becomes blonde and his eye is bright yellow...and the eel is sparking with electrical energy.

"Geez, calm down. Yes, I was part of it, but didn't plan it. But why not? We're enemies, remember?" He gets off the wolf and he slowly exhales.

"Okay, so now I figure she drank a love potion, right?" Kouhei nodded ands gets up as Geno puts his head on the table. "What kind?"

"I'm not sure", Kouhei said ,"Chamo made it so..." Geno shot up and ran to the dorms with blinding speed. "You're Dead Rat!"

* * *

_____S_lam!Slam!

The frightened ermine and reporter are crashed onto the floor, Geno's claws up to their necks. "You're both gonna tell me what you gave Lingshen, and how to stop it." His raptor claws emerge and surge with powerful electricity. "You've got to be kidding me!", Kazumi shouts, "All this just because of a little prank!" He lifts up his claw near her head, in a deadly threat.

"Yeah, and because of the little prank, she almost found out about one of the biggest secrets only she can not know!" His hindclaw still in front of her neck, slowly relaxes and lowers back down.

"All right, here's how it works," Chamo relents, "She was given a low priority love potion which although cheap and easy to make, differs greatly from typical catalysts. Instead of going crazy-love, they do the opposite and make the users calm, but erotic. The first person they see is the target, and usually won't give up until conditions are met. And these conditions are different from each person. Plus they'll act like usual until alone with the target. And unlike most spells and potions, they remember everything when it's gone."

The dragon slowly lifts his hands a bit, and retracts all his claws. "Okay, so to stop it, I need to do a requirement, huh? Alright so what is it?" Chamo smirks devilishly, and whispers up to his ear. Geno's jaw drops partly and he grabs the ermine with red eyes.

"You little weasel. If this doesn't work, you're gonna die." Flames engulf Chamo and he screams while burning down. After he let's go, he turns to Kazumi and draws up a fireball.

"No pictures." She nods quickly and grabs Chamo to run. He extinguishes the fire in his hand and walks up to his room. "Stupid rat. What kind of condition is that? Three minutes. I'm gonna kill him even if it does work."

He opens the door and walks in to lay on the floor, thinking in the dark for hours. Just then, the door opens and Negi comes bursting in with the another kid with wolf ears. "Geno, someone kidnapped my partners and students and is holding them hostage at the world tree!"

He calmly gets up and looks at him. "Well then why come tell me?"

"Because it's your job to protect my students, isn't it?" He yells at him and gets slapped.

"Okay, fine. But i'll only be supporting. This'll test your training with the vampa." The two kids nod and they run out the building, and fly to the world tree. The boy speaks to Negi and pulls out a bottle from his hair, and they seem to be planning. He hears the name 'Kotarou' and assumes that's his friend, and flies above them.

After they get to the tree, they see an old guy on the platform and Negi shoots out wind arrows, where he deflects them. They fly down and see Asuna in a weird gettup tied to a pole with all the others in a magic barrier, two of which are in smaller ones. "Ah Negi Springfield. So glad you could come. Oh and you brought your pets."

A giant fireball is hurled and the man sidesteps as it strikes inches away from his face. "Next time you won't be so lucky." Geno shouts angrily. The old man laughs and tips his hat. Oh but there won't be a next time." He snaps his fingers to show three slime monsters come from the ground and take human shapes. They pull out a third individual barrier and inside is...Chao.

The old man snickers as Geno's pupils dilate with anger. "I am Wilhelm Joseph Von Herrmann. I planned this whole thing and knew you would be here. And I know I myself am no match for a _Ryu Mengum._ However..."

Three more figures surround the dragon and the two kids, and reveal to be... "Hey you're the other sushi guy!" Geno yells.

" Not just _one_ sushi guy!"

He turns to see Raiga holding a big sword with sharp black blades behind his back. "Great. Let me guess." He says as he looks to the last on who is Kouhei as his wolf form, with his sword in his mouth. He growls at Geno in which he interprets as _"You die today"._

"Now these six should keep you busy." The Wilhelm says and laughs crazily and loudly. But is soon interrupted by a shattering sound and sees Geno in full dragon form with Chao in his mouth. He steps back surprised, barely. "But how..." He looks at all the broken barrier pieces before staring at the glowing arm blades and he becomes human again.

"Magic don't work on me, geezer." He plants a seed on her back and throws her unconscious body high into the trees, where a vine grows out and catches safely to a branch.

"You little.. get him!" Wilhelm thrusts his arm out and the slimes swiftly approach him.

"Prepare to die." Geno smiles evilly and his whole body glows. The slimes at that moment try to envelop him, but are blasted away from a giant shockwave, and are blown to Wilhelm. After the smoke dies down, he is gone from the area, ashes on the ground.

"Hah! The lad blew himself up. Stupid youngsters." He turns to Negi and Kotarou, but then Kouhei barks out alarm calls which surprises everyone. "What do you want, mutt?" He shouts.

_KKRRBBLLOOOMMM!_

Six energy beams are shot at each opponent without warning. They are all slammed into the ground, and not one...but six dragon raptors jump from all sides and simultaneously let out a bloodcurdling screech. Wilhelm is scared at first, and thinks it's a trick.

"_Elementum Tribou_" He turns to look at Kouhei in human form, lifting himself up with his sword. "Elemental Divide. He divided into his separate elements. Things might be a bit tougher now." They all rise and position themselves to watch each dragon.

Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth, Plant, Air_. _Each one ejects their arm blades, all with their unique stlye, slowly bend their bodies, tense their muscles, flex their ankles, and charge.

The six dragons collide with the three humans and they each split up going two on one. Earth jumps into the air and rapidly spins as his clubbed tail smashes into the ground, causing a tremor to hit them all. The three foes are struggling to keep balance, when Lightning dashes into Kouhei and Raiga with his electric blades and knocks away their swords.

"You asked for it!" Raiga pulls out his Desert Eagle and starts shooting rapid-fire at all the dragons. They each dodge every one of his bullets, when he briefly stops to cast an incantation, and fires again. "Eat my eternal lead!"

Air rushes and runs around him, causing a wind fortress, while Fire blows flames into it to make a burning tornado. Then Kouhei grabs his and Raiga's swords and cuts through it to stop the attack. "Hah! Is that all?" He cocks his head to watch them, but only sees them standing, slowly breathing. "They're testing you. This is just a taste of it." Kouhei says and gives him the sword. "Well then no more appetizers. I'm ready for the main course." They all run to each other and slam blade to blade.

Meanwhile, the other guy, Takumi Kai, is running up the world tree at a fast pace. "Dumb reptiles. While their distracted, I can accomplish my mission." He pulls a small knife from his belt and quickly runs up to the entangled Chao.

"Die!" He swings his arm down, only for it to be grabbed by a giant mouth, blood dripping from razor teeth. "What!" He looks above him to see Plant standing on a thin branch, and hissing eerily.

Plant throws him into the trunk, where he falls down two branches.

HsssSSSS!

He jolts up to see Water right behind him slowly approaching, hand claws extended and ready to attack.

_Slam!_

Water turns and crashes his tail onto him, but Takumi grabs it after being hit in the gut, and they fall to the stage. Takumi gets up, holding his bitten arm, and quickly jumps away from an incoming 'Flaming Laser', where the others are still fighting and joins them.

"How you guy's doing?" He asks to the two from behind him as they are back to back facing their opponents. "Pretty good." Raiga responds as he swipes away a clubbed earth tail and a fire ball. "We might be able to last, but It'll be a while." Kouhei also responds as a single drop of sweat sinks down his face.

"Good. I can kill the girl later. But we'll have to take care of them first." Takumi says. They then see a giant shadow and break away before a sea of water splashes over the area. They are swept to the side where the girls are and see the two kids fighting Wilhelm and the slimes.

"What the?" Raiga looks up and observes Water is also with them and they all charge head on at them. "Brace for impact!" Takumi shouts. They jump on their feet and get in fighting stances, but instead of being crashed into, are given much different.

_Bam!_

A giant water ball is blasted to them, and freezes, trapping them separately, five yards away from each other. "This is..." Kouhei stammers as he knows what to expect.

Air runs up to Raiga and splits his body like a ninja before circling him repeatedly and dashing to slice him with his blades.

Earth forms a giant boulder in front of him and beats away at it, where Takumi is tackled by millions of rock shards, followed by Fire running up to him and biting his torso making flames surround his body.

Lightning swipes his charged blades into Kouhei and brutally slashes him in multiple combos. Then they all jump high into the air and crash into the ground, exploding the three out the ice and down to the floor.

"That's it. Time for the big guns." Raiga pulls out a bigger projectile weapon than before, and attaches it to the flat side of his sword, It glows brightly and the the spikes grow longer and more jagged. Kouhei turns into his wolf self and Takumi recites an incantation that heals some of their wounds. "This ends now".

Air and Lightning rush up to attack, teeth and claws bared, And Raiga shoots at them with heat seeking missiles. Wind accelerates at sonic speed and grabs one in his mouth to throws it at the other. The explosion lasts for a few seconds, but the smoke envelops the whole area.

Each dragon is confused and startled, trying to get out. But Kouhei teleports using the smoke, desintigrating and reappearing, and attacks each one at high speed. After the smoke dies down, he jumps up and unleashes his Dark Cannon.

Plant sees this from the tree and shoots a rain of needles at him, and he falls to the ground. Raiga swings his sword into Lightning, and he screeches in pain. He then loads special ammo and shoots him with rock bullets. Lightning collapses and he turns to face Air, who has jumped up about to pounce him. Takumi springs out and jabs him in the side with fiery fists and beats him down till he's limp.

"Two down, four to go." He says and wipes the blood off his hands. "This is so much easier now with my sword's upgrade." Raiga says as he points it at the others. "His divide split his power, so he is weaker now, but still strong. As long as we hit with their elemental weakness, it should be over." Kouhei explains, walking up to them. Takumi then turns to face the three in front of him, and smirks.

Water, Earth, and Fire see their fallen halves and roar with anger. Water screeches to the heavens and acid rain falls onto them all. Earth sets up a protective barrier above them, keeping them safe. Fire jumps over them and blows out multiple fireballs lighting the rain, flames spreading around the stage.

"That's new." Raiga says and swings out his sword, blowing out some flares. "Now Die!" Takumi sets up magic barriers of his own for each. Earth tries to seal up the the dome, and Raiga breaks it open. But when he looks in, only a giant tunnel in the ground is visible. "Dang it."

The ground then starts to tremble, and the dragons burst out, firing a barrage of attacks. Kouhei gets a rock shard in his shoulder, and jumps up at them, spinning with dark blades emerging from his back. He crashes into them, sending them flying over to the girl's barriers and shocking them violently. Painlessly bleeding.

Up in the tree, Plant starts worrying a bit. _"Damn! The two best fighters are out cold and the other three are cornered. How can this work?" _He thinks over a plan and finally comes up with one. He slowly climbs down the tree, hidden in the dark.

"This isn't good." Konoka says in the barrier, all flinch and scream when the three remaining dragons are slammed into the barrier and shocked. "What we do?" Ku Fei asks when Earth bites down on Raiga and is pushed into the magic wall. Raiga grabs his lower jaw and opens his mouth, pushes his sword through the dragon, and shoots with grass bullets. Earth falls.

"No! Another one!" Nodoka screams. They all start to panic a bit, when they hear a faint knocking sound. They slowly turn their heads and see Plant with a rock in his mouth. They walk over to his side of the barrier. "What is it?" Konoka asks. He scribbles some thing in the dirt, and when he turns around it says:

_Plan. Dangerous. Kazumi hostage. Setsuna support. I break you out. Then break Setsuna. Tell her. Help me._

Then he steps back, grows out his arm blades, and they glow.

"Stand back!" Kazumi warns.

_Slice_

The three barriers are broken at once and the girls run out. Kouhei, Raiga, and Takumi look and see the students have escaped. This gives Water enough time to freeze them on the spot, and they retreat back to Plant.

"_Where the hell were you!_" Fire roars to him in the dragon language. "_I was protecting Lingshen from up there earlier. Anyway, here's the plan..._" After a quick run through, they nod and he heals their wounds. Then Water makes a liquid prison and throws Kazumi in there. "Hey Raiga! Lookie what we've got!" Konoka shouts. Raiga turns to see Kazumi in a bubble of floating water...and can't breathe.

"Y-y-you cowards!" He runs up to them with surprising speed, but is stopped by Setsuna, who jumps out and blocks his sword. "Outta my way!" He threatens. He tries to push her off, but Fire slams his head into Raiga's stomach, and lands with the killing claw on his chest.

"Why you little..." he struggles to get free, only to succeed in getting the claw through his shoulder. "Augh!" he groans and becomes faint. Kouhei runs up and tackles Fire, pushing him to the wall, but Water lashes out with his tail and strikes the wolf on the back. He yelps in pain and gets off. When Kouhei looks up, all he sees is Water's evil grin.

_"Oh god."_

_Bam!_

A pillar of ice crashes onto his body, and shatters to pieces revealing him unconscious. "Things are looking up." Kazumi says in her now emptied water prison. Plant goes to his fallen halves and tries to heal them. Fire comes over and looks. "_How will they be?_" He asks. Plant finishes and gets up, _"Not long. But they still need to rest._" He responds and is struck by Takumi.

Plant tries to turn over, but gets a white wind saber near his throat. "I'm here for one reason. And I won't stop until I complete it!" Takumi thrusts the saber into his shoulder and another one of water into Fire. Then he goes over to Raiga's gun and shoots a nullifier at Water and Setsuna. After that, he runs up the tree to Chao again.

"No! Negi-sensei!" Nodoka turns to her teacher who is still fighting Wilhelm and the slimes with Kotarou. "They're no help." Asuna says.

"If only I faster, I catch him." Ku Fei says. Konoka starts going mental, "What do we do! WHAT DO WE DO?" The girls are all panicking at the same time, they don't even notice two of the dragons rising up. Both thinking the same things.

_"Nngg. Die...Kouhei...pain...Takumi...kill...Raiga...enemy...Ling...shen..."_ Their last words are choked out and coughed with blood. Then their bodies glow and comet up to the World Tree in seconds.

Takumi is running fast again, but this time determined. He reaches the branch she is on and pulls out Raiga's gun that he still held, and aims it at her. "Finally. It ends." _Click._

_Boom!_

An explosion of electricity bursts in front of him, snapping off the branch, making them fall. "Wa...How!" He looks in the sky to see another dragon, a little bigger than the others, and with two elements. It had double blades on each arm, with wings and lightning sabers. The design is clashed and magnificent, worn by a cruel figure.

It roars once and dives in after Chao, who now wakes up to see she is falling. "What's that nois...Ahhhhhh!" He steers in to catch her and Takumi before they splattered on the ground. He lands on the stage, and puts down Chao, then slams Takumi down with his tail. He roars again, now stopping Negi and Wilhelm's fight. Wilhelm now appears to be a demon beginning to unleash a beam, and pushes away Negi and Kotarou.

"So you beat them eh? Well time for me to go. But with a parting gift." He opens his mouth and a ball of energy forms, shining with power. This new dragon then stridently forces his killing claws into the earth and gathers his own energy in the shape of a lightning bolt surrounded by multiple wind particles.

_KABOOOOM!_

They both release their giant lasers, but Wilhelm's fails pathetically and falls away. Soon it reaches back to him and explodes over his body. After the chaos is done, the dragon looks weak and falls on his side.

"Oh no!"

The students run over to it and watch it slowly breathe. All the other dragons glow and turn into colored light before merging with it. Now it glows more and it's body shrinks to become whole being is wounded from each attack received and Kouhei picks him up.

"Since I failed to kill him, i'll take him back." The others seem startled from this, "But why?" Negi asks, "Why would you in the first place?" Kouhei answers with a calm face. "We're life rivals. Remember?" Raiga gets up too, but seems to be confused. "Wait, this isn't my room." He looks around to see Negi, Kotarou, Asuna and Setsuna in fighting positions. "Hey, hey, chill. What's going on here?" They see he doesn't remember and loosen up a little. "Wilhelm possessed him for a while, seeing how he's a skilled demon. Now that he's gone, you seem to be okay." They look at him, and Raiga's eyes widen at their naked bodies.

"AAHHHH!"

They slap him till he drops and puts a blindfold over his face.

"So then what's his excuse?" Asuna asks looking at Takumi. " I am Takumi Kai. And I have no excuse. I wanted to do this. To kill her." He points at Chao. "M-me? But why?" He grunts "You know what you're gonna do. So I'm gonna stop you." He pulls out Raiga's gun, but it's flicked away by a tail.

"You touch her...I'll kill you." He looks at Geno who is looking through his eye not hidden in hair, glowing red with bloodthirst. "...Fine. I'll cease my acts for now. But when the school festival comes, i'll attack again." He throws the gun back to Raiga, who opens up his blind fold.

"What's this? My DE! Who took it?" He looks at them angrily and is slapped again. "Why me!" he cries in pain, which leads Ku Fei to a point. "How come we not beat those two?" She points at Takumi and Kouhei, and they attack.

"AAAAGHHHH!"

They scream as they are pummeled by the naked girls.

"Now everyone, I think we should go back home." Negi commands. "What about them?" Nodoka points to the four unconscious boys, one of which gets up. "I'll take them" Geno says. "But you're hurt." Chao objects. "It's okay. What, you think this would stop me? Not a chance." He picks them up and they all leave together, as most of the girls rush in to put clothes on.

"I'll drop them off and you can meet me back at the room" Geno suggests to Chao. "No, i'll come with you." She says back. He shrugs it off and delivers Raiga and Kouhei to their rooms. "What to do with you?" He picks up Takumi and holds him by the leg. "I'll just throw him in the infirmiry." She quietly nods and they walk there and he literally throws him in there. A crash is heard, but they leave it be. On the way back, Chao tries to speak, but doesn't. He wouldn't look at her the whole time there and she thinks it's her fault. "_If I wouldn't try to attack the school on the festival, the guy wouldn't come and Takumi wouldn't kill him, killing me in the process. But I have to..."_

"I-i-i'm sorry." She mutters out.

"For what?" He asks still not looking at her. Chao clears her throat. "For that guy Takumi coming and trying to hurt you. I'm really sorry."

He sighs, "It wasn't your doing. Don't worry about it." He opens the door and steps in the dark room. "I know but..." Her thoughts are washed away in an instant, and her pupils turn green again. But he can't see it in the blackness of the room.

* * *

"Ughhh. My head." Kouhei groans and he gets up. "He actually threw me in here...Oh well. Can't blame him." He stretches his back, but cracks it and falls again. "You...Okay...?" His silent companion stares and he turns over. "Yeah, i'll live. I wonder how Raiga's doing." He gets up again and heads for the door, but stops and turns to Zazie. "You don't mind if I step out for a bit, do you?" She shakes her head slowly with a slightly sad expression. He doesn't see it though, and walks over across the hall. When he opens the door, he sees Kazumi putting ice bags all over his body. "Took it that bad, huh?"

"Shut up. I got beat twice by those stupid girls." Raiga snapped, "Ouch, anyway, why you here?" He closes the door and sits on the floor, "Just wanted to check on things. In which you probably needed." He grunts and drinks some water. "Man, if it wasn't for that stupid demon, I wouldn't have had a foot long claw through my shoulder! He had a high bounty on his head too!" Kazumi sits on her chair and wipes some blood off her hands. "Bounty? You mean..." He finishes drinking and deeply exhales before putting down the cup.

"Yup. I was a famous demon hunter. Me and my partner traveled the magical and this world exterminating the demons. But then he died and I went on my own. And now i'm lying down covered in ice from being possessed by what I should've killed!" He slams his fist on the table and the cup flings out and pours over his head. Kazumi and Kouhei try not to laugh. "Maybe I should hunt dragons too." He spits out some water and Kazumi wipes it off.

"Don't say that. I mean we practically betrayed him. Well we didn't promise him anything, but still." Kazumi finishes wiping and refills his cup. "So that bigger version of him. That was one of his three omega element, right?" Kouhei nods and Raiga gets startled. "What? No one said anything about something like that!". "Well he doesn't want many people to know about it." Kouhei answers. Kazumi turns to him, "So which one was it? I saw Lightning and Air rise up before that and they blazed."

Kouhei puts his arms behind his neck and lays on the floor. "_Ventus Levitas._ When Air and Lightning are severely injured to near death and enraged, they combine to become _Ventus Levitas_. Enough destructive power to bring down even Fate".

"The white haired boy from the field trip?" Kazumi ask. "Yes. He is a legend in the magic world." Kouhei says, "He is comparable to his speed and power, because Air travels faster than sound and Lightning specializes extremely in close combat. The two separate are the best fighters. But together are the ultimates in offense."

Raiga and Kazumi think through all this and he asks, " What about the others?"

He looks over a bit and faces back at the ceiling. "How should I put it... Think of it in this format. Air is good at speed and Lightning on close range right? Fire is best at long range combat, Water is like a trapper, Plant mostly heals, and Earth is made for defense. Ventus Levitas would be put in the front for offense. Water and Plant, or _Folis Undine_, would stay in the back line and heal or capture most of the time. Fire and Earth, or _Terra Ignis_, would protect the two and fire long ranged attacks at whoever gets to the other."

The two are stunned at how simple the explanation was and how brutally powerful Geno could be. Kazumi gets him something to drink and asks something else. "So how are they connected, like, is there a reason why Plant is with Water or Air with Lightning?" She sets down the cup and he takes a sip. "Yeah. You guys know how the element table goes right?" They shake their heads and he sighs, "Okay. Fire-Air-Plant-Earth-Lightning-Water-Fire. Whichever element is completely neutral to, it matches. In other words, if you put them in an ordered circle, the one evenly across from it matches. Got it? Like a color wheel." They slowly nod,and Raiga chuckles.

"Man. All that explaining over one basic part of a legendary monster._ Crack_. Oww!" He sprains his neck and rubs it in pain. "Man, why didn't they beat him up? I mean, we weren't being pervy or anything. But he wasn't either!". Kouhei puts a finger up. "Oh that reminds me. He doesn't care about things like that much. But if stuff like that happens to him directly, he breaks down." Kazumi starts to laugh a bit too. "Bwah ha ha ha! Looks like mister invincible has a weak spot for echhiness. Man. Think about what would happen when Chao's potion activates." She and Raiga start laughing more, making Kouhei leave. He goes over to his room and hears a small crash. Looking at the direction of the sound, he hears no more and shrugs it off, so he enters the room. But if he had more interest, he would have found the potion was already in affect.

"Come on, don't resist it." Chao says as she moves closer to Geno. She toppled them over and broke a lamp, leaving him against the wall and her slowly crawling toward it. He sees her eyes are green to match his and starts getting nervous and thinks to himself,_ "What do I do? If I don't stop her..."_ He remembers how Chamo told him the reverse effects, but knows he cant do it. _While she's in that state, you have to kiss her strongly for three whole minutes. _He shakes his head to think of another solution. "What's wrong? You want some more?" She is now on top of him and sits on his stomach. She slowly unbuttons her school vest and strips of her shirt until only her bra is shown and he flusters immensely, "Now that feels better. But it's chilly. Make me warm." She wraps her arms around his neck, which makes him feel dizzy.

"Oh god. Now what?" He looks at her face which is an inch away, smiling. "Oh look, there's some blood on your shoulder." She peels off part of his shirt and licks him lightly, making shiver uncontrollably. She looks back up and licks her lips. "Now i'd like something better than blood." She leans her head in, slowly inching it down, until their lips touch and she pushes her tongue through, feeling it around. He gives in and curls his around hers. She clenches his collar tightly.

"Pactio!" A shout is heard and a magic circle entraps underneath them. The light tears away at most of the remaining clothes they are wearing.

After the light dies down, Chamo pops up and picks up a card. "Hah, another artifact is made. I can't believe it worked!" He stops laughing and sees Chao and Geno are still going at it, now even further than before. "Oh god! If this goes on..." He rushes out the room to Negi's.

"What do you want, rat?" Asuna yaps. Chamo quickly gets on the table, "No time to explain! Just hurry and follow me!". She turns to ignore him but Negi gets up. "Alright. I'll go too."

"No Aniki, you can't. It's not child appropriate." Asuna throws the magazine she's reading at him and picks him up. "What have you done now, pervmine?" He struggles out and practically pushes her out. "Just go, Ane-san! You're the only one I can think of to help!" She steps on him and lifts her foot. "Fine, i'll go. But you don't push a delicate lady!" Negi turns his head and puts his hand under his mouth, "Asuna-san's delicate?" His head has a giant lump now, and Asuna follows Chamo to Chao's room. Asuna opens the door and...

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Her scream is heard throughout the entire campus, as she witnesses her classmate and assistant teacher in such a lewd setting. Her face turns lava red and Chamo pokes her leg. "Don't just watch! Pull em' apart or something!" She kneels and pries the two away, but fails as Geno's tail is wrapped around her legs. "It's no use. Hold on..." She pulls out her card to be a harisen, and slaps him repeatedly, until she runs out of breath. Asuna, panting, wipes her forehead. "Nothing happened. Even the invincible power of slapping a perv." She kneels on the floor, tired. "Wait a minute!" Chamo runs out the room only to return seconds later with Kouhei running behind him, "It actually happened! Ack! This is bad!"

"What's going on?" Haruna said rushing in. A bunch of other people, all know magic, are filling the door way and they witness the you-know-who's doing you-know-what. Jaws drop and the only things audible are Chao's soft moans and their mouths openly touching each other's. "How long has this been going?" Kouhei asks Chamo. "Like ten minutes."

"Oh god!" He rushes in and his claws form to slash at Geno's arm. Blood emerges from the wound and he looks up at him. "You want to die, don't you?" He speeds out the room and Geno follows, slashing wind blades at Kouhei, no longer showing his green pupil.

"What the hell just happened?" Haruna yelled. Kazumi closes the door leaving only a few people still in the room. "We'll let you know later. But for now, no one saw anything." They slowly nod and head back, some complaining, and she goes in the room herself. "I still no believe...Chao..." Ku Fei is shocked from the previous sight and watches her friend as Asuna puts her in bed. "Chamo-kun, you forgot his Plant thing!" Kazumi sternly says to the ermine who jumps on her shoulder. "Well the plan didn't go exactly right, but jeez that was close." Asuna glares at them and cracks her knuckles, "So you guys planned this, did you?" They shrink down and brush against the wall, "C-c-calm down Asuna. The plan originally was for them to make a pact." "So we told him he had to kiss her for three minutes, when it goes away after two days. And so they got carried away." Asuna just grunts and leaves the room, giving them a sort of _It better not happen again_ look.

"Still", Chamo pulls the card out to examine it, "If he can't use magic and she could, than Chao should have been the Magister and he would be on the card." Kazumi looks at it and gasps. The card had Chao on it instead. She is holding strange and deadly looking wepons. A black and jagged staff in one hand, and a black sword with a red tip in the other. She has several accessories, like dark clips instead of buns, with a particular symbol. "What's this mean?" She points to it and so does Chamo. But what he focuses on are the words_. Partner: Chao Lingshen. Nex Saber, Cruentus Virga. Magister: Venator Seremia._

Meanwhile...Kouhei is in his room covered in ice bags, as Raiga is in the same state. "What did I do to deserve this?" They think to themselves.


	7. Pre Festival Party

**Rewritten and Painfully edited...**

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

"Okay, its official. This is the stupidest school on the planet." Geno says looking up at a giant archway. "They say its some festival they do every year." Raiga says, in crutches. "Its basically just for fun, I guess." Kouhei comes up with an arm cast and bandages over one eye. "Why do you two pop up wherever I am?" Geno says annoyed.

"Well maybe they think of you as a friend. Something I wouldn't expect a cold blooded predator to understand." He turns to see Takumi reading a brochure. "What the hell are you doing here!" Geno brings out a blade from his arm, threatening to slice his head. "I'm only here for a bit. And lucky for you, I wont see you that much."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" His blade goes down and Takumi responds, "Unlike you three, I don't need to sleep with little girls. I have a place near the campus's boundry." Three claws are at his neck and Geno hisses in his ear, "Oh, I see. So we're pedos. Is that right? Is that what you think? IS THAT WHAT YOU REAAALLY WANT TO TELL ME?"

Kouhei breaks them away and tries to stop it, "Come on, can't we settle this?" Geno looks at him and...scratches his face. "Your my eternal rival! He tried to kill me. Do you really think i'll forgive him for that?"

Kouhei gets up and rubs his cheek. "Now now, i'm sure Plant and Earth have a different say." Then the dragon opens his mouth and shoots a grass sphere at him to give a response, "Sorry man. The feeling's mutual." He says with jade eyes. Then he stamps one foot and makes a small tremor shake the other three, revealing it to be amber. "Yeah."

Geno looks at the mess he made and watches them simultaneously. Then decides to leave them be and head for the class room, remembering one of the students asked him to. He walks in to see a couple of students greet him in maid outfits. "Welcome to Mahora class 3-A albiomes!" He sees Ayaka, Kazumi, and the cheerleaders dressed up like maids, and several others in cosplay. He looks to see Negi on the couch, drinking tea.

"This is your festival idea? I dont get it." He tilts his head and Yunna and Haruna come up from behind and slap his back. "I would have thought you of all people would understand this, Mister Ecchi!" Haruna shouts and winks, confusing him more. "Sooooo is this a costume party?"

_Slap!Slap!_

The two behind him hit him hard and he falls forward. "How do you not get this?" Yunna yells, "You're not smart at all!" Screams Haruna. When he gets up, his hair turns white, and grabs them by their collars, hanging them off the floor. "Mind doing that again?" They tremble and sweat as he puts them on the ground.

After he dusts off, he turns to the rest of the room, where some of the girls look at him. He gathers them all to sit down to think of how it could be better. "Okay so to start off, what is the current plan?"

Kazumi whispers into his ear, "Well you see, normal humans, or anything remotely similar, have this effect of being sort of..." She continues on talking and he just listens with a blank face. After she's done, he shrugs, "That's it? You guys are lame. And pathetic. Trying to make guys... Who do you think you are?"

Most of them reject they had any doing of it. But he tells them to sit down

"What about a fighting arena?" He says," There's a tournament". A girl says.

"An extremely hard obstacle course?". Another one objects, "No one would do it!"

"...A Death Forest?", A student waves her hand. "Too...wait what?"

They look at him puzzled as he does to them. "You never heard of a Death Forest? Hmm. Well to put it blandly, it's like a haunted house. But usually in a dark gloomy forest. And most of the scary things are like monsters or dead props and such. My favorite one is when after the whole slow scary things like giant arachnids on the trees, you send in a viscous monster to chase them through. Then it slowly eats them and spits them out when it reaches the end." They now look at him disgusted, but come to the point of agreement. "Yeah, lets do it!" The cheerleaders scream.

After a whole bunch more chatter, they stop to ask questions. "What kind of monster should be used?" The twins ask. "Oh don't worry. Leave the whole thing to me. I just need you guys for other stuff." Geno smiles evilly, and they mostly shake in fear. "Right, well we should get ready for the party tonight!" They run out the room, some not joining, leaving a few people.

"...A Death Forest? Is that really necessary?" Negi asks him and he turns around, "Hey, would you rather it be a naked cofee shop? I could arrange that too."

"No! Death Forest it is." he drinks some more tea, and Chao jumps onto Geno's back. "Awww come on now. You know you would have liked that idea." She says in a bubbly voice and he turns to Chamo. "This better be another potion." The ermine lights a cigar and jumps to the table. "Well let's just say 'permanent side effects'. She'll be a bit clingy and more around, and will say a few things like that. But it's not too often and they're really short and random."

A killing claw pins him to the table, as Geno's hind leg is on the ermine. "That better be all." He releases his leg and heads to the door, with Chao still hanging on to him.

X_X_X

"Ughhhh...my head." Kouhei gets up and looks around. The other two are still out cold and they have been moved to...a party. "MISSLE DIIIIVEE!" He hears a scream but turns around too late. Geno flies at him and smashes Kouhei to the ground. He looks up and sees he's holding a big bottle of alcohol. "Dear god."

He belches and drinks some more woozily. "You too slow...Want some?" He thrusts the bottle to him and accidentally spills in his mouth. "You idiot! You know what this stuff does to us as half..." He slows his words and a sleepy face comes across. "You gonna drink all that?" He gets up and takes a glug. "Want it back? Op, too late!" Jouhei throws it on the dragon's head and he turns to get two more. "One for me...and the other for me." Geno laughs and gives one to Kouhei as they chug it all down.

"No! That's my hotdog!" Raiga says in his sleep before waking up. "Who blew up my car!" He comes to his senses and sees the students having a party and the half creatures drunk playing tag.

"Your it." "Your it." "Your it." "Your it." "Your it." "Your it." "You Cheater!" "You Liar!"

They then strangle each other and Raiga comes to separate them. "What it going on here?". "Its the alcohol." Takumi stands up and and walks over. "Animals who drink wine go crazy. Mixed with a human, they seem retarded. Basically its a bad case of drinking." Kouhei then hangs over Raiga's back and drinks more.

"*hic* Ya know bud? Youre a real *hic* loser. So easy to read. We all know you want Kastumee *hic*. Go over and..."

He's cut off when he pushes him off. Then Geno jumps up and forces a different looking bottle into Raiga. "Whirlpool!" After half the bottle is gone, he goes over to Kazumi and pokes her shoulder. "What is it?" She asks and he shows the bottle in front of her face. "Drink."

She takes the bottle slowly and examines it, "Hey! This is the..." He tilts it up and it goes down her throat. "Draining!Draining!" Kouhei comes over, dragging Raiga and he takes Kazumi and they go to a closet. They open it, but see Negi trying to hide. "Whoops. Wrong place." A few girls see him though and pull him out. They ignore his screams and find another closet. "Pit Stop!" They throw the two unconscious victims in and clink their bottles to cheer and drink more. Various sounds are heard from inside.

Then they fall over, exhausted, and it all goes black.

When Geno wakes up, every one is sleeping on the floor, and he looks around a bit. "What happened?" Then he tries getting up and holds onto a doorknob. But he slips and it opens, revealing Raiga and Kazumi with stripped clothing. He just looks at them for a bit, "Not my problem". He shakes it off and walks around. "Looks like they had their fun. But something isnt right.."

He thinks what is wrong and feels his shirt is a bit tight, and his back feels a little heavy. He looks down and around, but can't focus right. So he goes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror.

…...

_"WHO DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE!"_

Most of them wake up and he see he is dressed in girl clothes, wearing makeup. He even has a thick and heavy scarf. "Stupid...I'm gonna get them." He washes off the cosmetics and deals with the clothes. He is about to rip them in tiny shreds with one yank, but stops. "Wait. This top looks familiar." He looks at it closer and figures it out.

He's wearing Chao's shirt.

"..." He then turns his head to see most of the students laughing. Some even cheering. And the other's blushing. "I didnt think you two would go this far!" Haruna shouts out. "He growls, picks up a plastic bag on the floor, and puts it on the girl's head. "Whoever says they did this , will only break a few limbs." They each point at different people, signaling they were all guilty.

He sighs and takes the bag off of Haruna. "Never mind. I'll let this one go. Just give me my clothes back." The room is silent and they just stare at him. "What?" They point behind him and he looks, but sees nothing. "What is it?" Some try not to laugh and a few pull off Chao who was attached to his back.

She is still sleeping and snores quietly. And she is wearing his clothes ,"Oh. Okay then.. He pulls off her shirt and pants _(well, his clothes that she's wearing)_, not noticing her undergarments. Then he pulls off the clothes he's wearing, and puts on the right ones. "Alright. Now I suggest you all hurry to your rooms if you want to join the festival and not be kicked out of it."

They run out the room and he looks at the mess. "Who's place is this?" He scans the area a bit before realizing it was their room. "Figures" He sees Takumi and Kouhei are gone too. Then he lays Chao on her bed and picks up Raiga and Kazumi. "Naughty naughty." Geno sets them on the floor and gives them spare clothes. "Time to clean again" After another wind sweep and pickup, he sits down and sighs.

He goes over to the two sleeping on the ground and takes them to their room. He notices Kazumi is holding a book. Must be a journal. After he drops them off, he goes back to the room. Chao has left for her food stand business and he goes out to catch breakfast...literally.

Not noticing that the journal looked so much like his Book of Self Secrets.

* * *

"Don't touch that monkey." Raiga said sleep talking again. He gets up and puts his hand on his forehead. "Ughh. What did I hit?" Then he tried to remember what happened last night. Kouhei and Geno gave him and Kazumi drinks, and threw em in the closet. Then he subconsciously felt she was there and well..."Stop right there, Author! No one needs to know what happened there!" Fine. Just trying to get to a point. He then remembers Geno screaming that morning and saw the door open. Then he saw Takumi go through Geno's didn't know what to do so just watched. After Takumi heard the scream, he ran out the room and dropped the book that landed conviniently into Kazumi's arms and she clinged onto it.

"Maybe I should give it back." He talks to himself and grabs the book. Then he looks in it, and sees it had a bit of Geno's past. "No. I shouldn't look." But he's too tired to give it back and falls asleep, throwing the book out the window, landing near a train stall turned into a food stand and picked up by a chef with buns in her hair.

And she couldn't believe what she held in her hands. "Book of Self Secrets? With this, my evil plan can go by more smoothly. And I might not hurt him in the process..."

_Ding! Ding!_

"Five morning specials! And a Twenty Three, Twenty Five, Seven, and Twelve-aru!" Ku Fei rang the bell which got her attention and she filled out the orders in record time. "Here ya go!" She gave them to Ku and Chachamaru as they sent them over to Negi and his usual group. The others were sent over to Geno's group.

"Geno!" She covered her mouth and quickly ducked under the counter and took a few deep breaths. " It's okay. As long as he doesn't know I have his book, it'll all be good." She hides it inside her bag and gets back up to be greeted by a peering head which caught her by surprise.

"What?" The dragon asked, putting his elbow on the countertop. She sees his pupil is red, " _Good. The stupid one..._N-n-nothing...Why are you here?", She quickly changed the subject and he blew the hair out of her face making her blush. "Heard this place was good and wanted to try it out. Plus Raiga said there was a meat-only special sold here. But I have a problem with it." He holds out a dish of a deliciously prepared platter. "Umm...What's wrong with it?" She asks timidly.

"Well its cooked. I cant eat cooked food or it poisons my bloodstream." He gives her the dish and she slowly puts it away and gives him a raw pack of it. "Thanks." He turns around, but sees Chachamaru trip and the dishes she held are flung up. Negi's little partners catches them all, and he walks over.

"Aww. No fair. I love that game." He frowns a bit and Chachamaru takes the plates. "It wasn't a game. But there's still one thing not down yet." He looks up to see a sparkling tool coming down. "Great! Stand back." He gets ready to catch it.

"Wait! it's a..."

**Too late.**

The giant butchering knife impales him through the chest and everyone in the restaurant car stares at him horrified.

"Impact...blood...ah here we go. AAAAAAAUUUUHHHHGHGGGGG!"

He screams out loudly before falling backwards into the ground, "Tell my children I love them!" Kouhei slaps him Raiga shoots his face.

"Quit playing around!"

"You don't have kids!".

"Oh. You're right." He gets up and sees the knife going straight through the middle of his torso.

"OH MY GOD!" Everyone at the stand shouts, and he looks around confused. "What? Too dramatic?"

"Nooooo. I think it may be the giant cutter through your heart" Asuna replies. "Hmm" He pulls it out and blood flows out rapidly making his skin paler than usual. "...Alls a sudden I don't feel too blood filled..." He finally collapses and is taken to the infirmary.

Ako is checking him over and finishes quite quickly, "Well he doesn't show any form of pain..." The magority of them sigh in relief. "Thank goodness" Chao exhales putting her hand to her chest. Ako smiles and puts a blanket over him. "It's strange though. A knife falling from the sky at such a height.". "Then he got slapped and shot in the face." Takumi added. Ako shrugs "Well if he doesn't kill you for that, it'll be alright. He should stay in here for a while though."

They all nod and leave except for Kouhei, Raiga, and Takumi. "Can I murder him now?" Takumi begs. Kouhei shakes his head in response, "No. He ain't dead yet. Soon as there's a threat, he'll boot up double time.". "Okay, well we gotta go back to the stand. We're doin' live fish fighting for the festival.". "Save me a lobster", Kouhei says as they leave. "Hmm, now that I think about it, Zazie asked me to go to her performance..."

Kouhei leaves out the room and heads to the Nightmare Circus. After a while, Negi and Setsuna show up too, slightly waking Geno. He notices Negi holding a strange watch. He goes back to sleep and after a few hours, is woken by their shouts. "We Slept In! N-n-nodoka-san!". "I am sorry Negi-sensei. I did too."

After more blurts from the child teacher, he can't stand it. "Shut Up! What's your Deal!". They become quiet and he slowly calms down. "Now. What are you screaming about?" They look at him frightened, before answering. "Well, long story. But the point is that I had a tight schedule and I slept through the whole first day, and-"

_Slap!_

He flings his arm into Negi's face and he falls down. "That's it? Lame." He turns on a light and puts a hand on his forehead to think. "Okay. Now if I remember correctly, you had a pocket watch when you came in, correct?" They nod and he takes it out to show him. "This is a special time traveling device. It's a bit complicated, but you'll find out more later." He tosses it back to him and gets up. "I'm stepping out. Use your magic on that thing after an hour passes."

He put his shoes on when Setsuna asks, "Are you coming back?" He doesn't look and reaches the door, "Maybe".

* * *

After quickly flying over to his destination, the school building, he goes inside to the only room with lights faintly glowing. He puts his ears to the door, and listens to the soft typing and chatter of two familiar voices.

_Boom!_

He blasts the door open with a giant gust of wind that catches the two off guard, and he runs up to grab them by the collars. "Found ya." He drops Satomi and Chao onto the ground, where they flinch from the sudden event. "W-w-what are you doing here?" Chao asks. He bares his claws and approaches them slowly.

"Listen. I know what you're gonna do. Takumi filled me in a bit. But I still foresaw this." They struggle a little, only making it cut deeper into their flesh. "You can't stop us." Satomi snaps. He hisses at her and turns to Chao. "Oh i'll stop you. But not cause what you're doing is wrong." He retracts his blades and she feels tears about to form.

_"I thought I could prevent this. Guess it wont work after all..." _Her thoughts are cut off when he counts down.

"Three...Two...One..."

A swirling flash of light and wind surrounds them all as it is day again. That morning. The girls get up and look around. "He's gone." Satomi says dusting herself. "Guess Negi-sensei used the time watch, huh?" She turns to Chao who is thinking in space, "But why? Those near the Cassiopeia shouldn't be affected by the time difference." Satomi pats her on the back, "Maybe he just ran out really fast."

"Yeah, maybe your right. Now to meet up with Negi-bozu. He should be going to a blimp." She goes out the room and Satomi continues on her nerdy ways. Then as Chao goes outside, she hears the scream of past Geno getting stabbed by the knife. She giggles a second before heading toward the blimp.

"That looks suspicious!" Negi points to a Galaxy War building. Geno is in a tree branch above following the two. "What is he doing? Well I guess it's okay." They come out 45 minutes later, then go to another stupid building on dinosaurs.

"Quit stalling, idiot!" He throws an apple at him, but they still go inside. "Damn. Better not take too long.".

An hour later.

"Can we go on the blimp?" Geno looks at the two and watches them enter. "Finally. Now for me to go..." He flies over to the blimp after it takes off and goes inside, unnoticed. After inside, he slinks his way behind them and waits. After a while, Negi goes to the bathroom leaving Setsuna and Chamo behind. "Alright, almost..."

He climbs up the wall to the high ceiling above where they are greeted by Chao. He sees them talking a bit, and Chao takes off her cloak showing tentacles, whereas Setsuna slaps her with a paper fan out of nowhere. Then he jumps down.

"Where did you come from!" Setsuna shouts., he looks up and hisses, "Well it would have been easier if _some people_ didn't get distracted so much." He looks back at Chao, "Now to finish up that last discussion. Like I said, I know what your planning, and i'll stop you. But that doesn't mean i'll kill you. So wipe those tears away. And if you manage to kill me, you still better not cry. But if you go too far, you'll have a reason to."

The two stand there questioning, when the blimp lands and he goes out the door, but sticks his head back in, "If those three other guys also join you to go up against me, just remember that i'll kill them. And your plan will fail."

He goes out completely and they are all speechless. "Ohh, I see what's going on here." Chamo says mischievously. Chao thinks he's figured out her plan and denies it. "What? No! N-nothing's going on here!" "You can't lie on this one!" Chamo shouts out. Chao slouches, her plan is ruined. " I smell teacher-student love in the air." The girls are shocked and Chamo smirks. "He came all the way out here to make sure you wouldn't cry. Naughty girl."

"What!" They yell both a bit flushed. "It's so obvious. Who wouldn't say something like that and not mean it like that?". "But Chamo...He was talking about killing." He smokes a ring and smiles, "He can say what he wants. But I'm a fairy ermine. I can sense the feelings in words." Upon hearing this, Chao became even more confused.

After Negi comes back and she gives them a quick explanation of their time machine, they leave and she waves back. After they're gone she stops smiling and sits on a bench. "...Feelings in his words...They seemed more like just warnings, but..."she is stopped when Ku Fei comes up to her, "Hey Chao, guess what. The Death Forest is done!"

"Really? Okay then...I guess i'll check it out." She decides to think later and try out their class festival event. "So what's it like?" She asks trying to catch up. "Can't tell. But it really scary! Even Zazie scared!" She feels uneasy thinking of how something her roommate made could scare the most nonchalant person in the school. "I don't think I want to go on now.".

"Too late!"

They reach the entrance to the forest and Ku pushes her to it. There are three ways to go each one has an assistant guide to help them through. And each one is Geno. Fire, Water, and Plant "What! But..." She is shocked and Ku whispers to her. "He tells people they are his twins." She pushes her into them and they speak at the same time. "Hello. Please enter the forest with two other people in order to enter."

Then, Satomi and Chachamaru are pushed up and forced to do it. "Three people found. Please enter." They all sidestep to reveal three different paths. Once they all go in, slowly, the Genos walk behind them, leading them to the dark. On Chao's trip, things are going sort of okay. She hears a few feet sliding though. Probably her classmates. But then she feels something brush against her feet. It felt cold and sharp. "...What was that?".

" Stop moving." Fire warns.

She freezes and he lights up the area with a fireball, giant scorpions and spiders fill every inch of the approaching space. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!"She screams and he muffles her. "Don't scream. One tiny vibration and they swarm you like piranhas." He lets go of her and she stares across the opened brush. "H-h-how do we go through?" She stutters. "We must walk. These are a deadly variety, but they only attack at swift movements. Walk slowly and cautiously."

She gulps, since there's no way out she decides to do it, afraid. She takes one slow and long step forward. Her foot is gently placed next to a giant scorpion, and it reacts by turning to her at a high speed, hissing and baring it's claws. "Eep!" She closes her eyes tight expecting a sting, but there is none. She opens her eyes. It is staring at her leg. Not moving. She tries to take another step, and it follows her turning, until she steps away. She is halfway through and feels good about herself, but sees something in front of her. An animal carcass left behind. It still has rotting flesh and reeks of death. She has to step on it. There is no other way. She lightly presses her shoe onto the gooey mess, and a quick splat is heard. The arachnids silence their hisses and clacking to listen for more. She freezes for a minute which seems like an hour. She takes another small step, but squishes something else. "...No...way..." Millions of eggs are ahead of her, and they smush under her weight. She turns to look at the spiders and scorpion, but are gone.

And so is Fire.

She panics immensly, as the eggs squirm and begin to hatch. First one by one. Then in a few seconds, ten by a hundred. They sense she is there, and slowly crawl to her. Chao then runs over them, stepping on some, being followed by others. The baby crawlers learn fast and pick up speed. Some of the spiders in front of her shoot webs at her feet entangling her, " Augh!"She falls over and sees she is surrounded by millions of hungry little crawlers.

They slowly make their way to her, getting faster and quicker in their pace. Finally, a few climb over her body and start to bite. "AAHH! Son Of A-"

Then the critters stop for a bit. Then they all flee away and she gets up painfully. "Huh?"

_Crack!_

A splitting sound is heard and the earth trembles. "...Uhhh..."

_Bam!_

The floor crumbles away and she falls down a pit. After she lands, she looks up to see she's at least twenty five feet down. "Drat. I hope this is part of the..." She remembers it's all just an event and sighs in relief. "Thank god. I almost forgot this was all fake. They'd never really do this on a...She stops talking when she hears a groan from behind her. She stiffens and slowly turns to see Fire. Badly hurt, and in terrible pain.

"Wha... Geno!" She runs over to him, and looks at his wounds. They look as though he was sliced, not bitten by tiny spider or scorpions. He grumbles a bit before trying to talk. "R-r-run..." He coughs a lot of blood and she gets worried. "What's wrong? What happened?" She sets him up on a wall and he holds his arm. Probably broken. "Something went bad... We tried for the baby arachnids to chase people to the other two. But they got too ignorant and attacked. We tried to stop them, but were ambushed. The other's are also in a pit. But something else is coming. Another part of the forest went wrong."

He coughed harshly before falling down and she shakes his arm, "Wait! What is it! Where are Satomi and Chachamaru?" She stops shaking him when she hears a loud growl come from the top. She looks up to see a humongous creature at the edge of the hole. It looked like a humongous centipede with other various bug parts. It was a hideous sight. It reared up to attack, and she ducks to the side. It grabs Geno in it's mouth and devours him. "Nooo!" It finishes swallowing and stares at her. She backs away and sees a card. Must have been Geno's before he...

It snatches at her this time. It misses and tries again, ripping her shirt. It takes more aim and strikes again. This time though, Chao rolls over to the other side to where the card was. She gets interested and looks at it. "Wait...This is..."

A pactio card. Of her.

She looks back at the Centipede, as it rears up for another attack.

"...Adeat!"

She shouts the magical words and the monster strikes again. A flash appears and dies down in an instant. Revealing the monster with it's jaws around her new staff and saber. She is wearing the same clothes as the card, and looks at the Centipede with an evil grin.

She slashes upwards and it cuts through the tough armor of the monster. It brings it's head back to the top of the pit, and turns broad side where dozens of quick tentacles launch at her. She smiles and slices them with her saber and jumps up to above the pit and the monster. She brings out her staff preparing an incantation.

_"Oh phasmatis of atrum , commodo mihi thy vox quod debello hostes hostium ut abyssus porta..."_

She opens her eyes and holds out the staff.

_"Infitialis Nex!"_

Dark energy gathers around the Centipede. It swarms over it's body and brings it down under the earth. After it disappears, the contract wears off. But still in the air, she falls down. She picks herself up and looks at the card.

"But what did I just do? And when did I get this?", flashbacks of that night she was under the potion's spell and what she did made her face lava red and steam escaping her hair buns. "Oh...But...He couldn't use magic though. Right?" She stares at the card again puzzled. Then her eyes lower down to the Magister's name.

_Venator Seremia._

"Wha...That sounds familiar..." She tries to think but is interrupted when she hears shouting. "Chao!" Satomi and Chachamaru run up to her. "Where have you been? You guys should have been back after the giant Centipede but there was an explosion! Are you okay?" She nods in response but stops, "Wait...so it was part of the event?"

"Yeah. We were pretty convinced too when the other two Genos were found injured and got eaten. But after it chases you out, they say it's fake." Chao's jaw drops open, not believing what she heard. She is still holding the card and Satmoi sees it. "Whatcha got there?" She realizes it's out and puts it behind her back, "N-nothing! Just a...ticket. For the Nightmare Circus!"

Satomi doesn't believe her, but lets it slide. "Okay then...Let's get you out." They walk to the exit where the three guides are waiting. "Welcome back. Sorry for the inconvenience. We will have to close for a while." They bow and the three leave. But then one grabs Chao by the collar and all three are huddling around.

"Thanks. Now that you killed one of the Centipedes, we can't use the bug trail again." She looks at them confused when another one speaks, "Why don't we mix it with another course?". "Nah. Let's just dig up another one when..." Plant covers his mouth before he could continue and tackles him. Then Water steps between her and the two fighting. "Please ignore them. Now go on."

He turns to stop them from fighting, by attacking them as well, and she turns slowly in the opposite direction. "Chao!" Ku comes up and greets her. "How was it-aru?" She asks eagerly. "It was pretty creepy. Especially the babies attacking part."

"I know! Me thought I goner when little Piranhas try and kill you-aru." She smiles awkwardly but hears that last part, "Wait. Piranhas? Weren't they little spiders and scorpions?"

"No! They were snakes!" They turn to see the cheerleader come up. "There was this big pit of snakes and you had to _wade_ through them!" They all stop talking and begin thinking. "Wait, who else went with you, Ku?"

"Mana and Zazie-aru." She answers cheerfully. "Hmm...how can they change the setup in only a few minutes?". "Wait, Zazie went on?", askes Sakurako, "Was she scared?" Ku nods and they laugh. "Let's ask her! I'd like to know her reaction to it!" The three run up to the Nightmare Circus and Ku and Chao stand there.

"I know how she scared-aru."

"Really? Can you tell me?" She answers with a yes and they sit down.

"Alright. So when first start, split into three ways. Right-aru?" She nods and Ku continues, "Well then come up to big lake filled with ugly and scary fish-aru. Then you have to _swim_ past it. After done, lots of eggs. They hatch and chase you. Scary thing is they jump from puddle to puddle when you run-aru! Then tentacle grabs you and they swim away. Mana and Zazie show up too-aru. Then big shark-octopus come up and try to eat you-aru!"

She starts to laugh a bit , but Chao is creeped out. "Then what?"

"Then we run , but it ate Zazie-aru! Then Mana shoot with big gun and spit her out. She covered in yellow goo-aru" That last part almost made her want to laugh a bit too, "We reach end and it too big to get out!"

"Now I see why she was so scared." Chao says,"But it was different for me."

"Hmm? Why?" Her friend questions. But she gets up to leave. "Nevermind. I gotta go. Seeya." She waves bye and walks over to the tournament.

* * *

"You What!" Negi shouted at the three Genos in front of the class' festival activity now on repairs.

"We only need for you to use the Athena for a 24 hour past time difference." Fire repeats. The child teacher looks at them questioning wanting a reason why. "Just do it," Water replies, "Do you want your students to be disappointed in their teacher?" This makes the boy wince and he looks at the little pocket watch. "B-but why do yo..."

"Just do it." Plant repeats, hanging from a nearby tree.

"...Well...Can I do it later? Its just...I have to sign up for the tournament, and qualify so..." Negi asks looking down. They look at each other before nodding. "Fine. Do it at 11:00 P.M. tonight. That should be around the time it ends." Negi bows in thanks and runs off.

"Why not now though? We have to close it now." Fire says. Water pours well...water, onto his head leaving him shivering. " You need _another_ explanation?" Fire surrounds himself in flames and is now dry. " Not really. I know why. I'd just rather do it now." Plant is swinging slowly on the branch, "We'll do it later because the later it is, the longer the time to be. Remember, it's not just the Death Forest. It's also her plan." He looks over at him and lays back, "Yeah yeah. We stay here while Air and Lightning go on in the tournament and Earth keeps an eye on Lingshen."

The other two nod and and Fire asks something else, "But why don't you watch her, Water? Your the stealthy one." Water looks at his elemental weaker counter part and responds, "Because even though i'm more suited, if I get caught it won't be easy. Earth has the best defense against any attack she brings". "Plus he can dig deep and far in short time," Plant adds, "There's barely any good water bodies around to swim away."

"Speaking of water, i'm pretty thirsty." a voice comes from behind them. They turn around surprised to see the other three Genos. "We entered in the tournament and going to qualify in a few hours." The attack combo say. "Lingshen's at the tournament now. "Earth adds, "So I don't think she'll pull anything off."

"Well", Plant starts , "Now that we're all here, should we converge and go around the festival?" They nod and instantly glow. They become colored light and form back to the original Geno. "Back in one piece." He says with a red eye.

He heads off to the World Tree. "Hmm?" He stops walking and feels inside his pocket. "The card is gone. Must've been in the pit." He shrugs it off and slaps himself with a water claw. His hair and eyes now blue.

"You idiot! She has the card!"

They separate again and they all slap Fire to the ground. Air comes up with his hand holding a ball of wind. "Do you know what she can do with that!" Lightning stops him from attacking, but still yells at Fire, "That card stole our tenth element! And now that we can't use it, how do we go against _him_?"

Earth steps between them, "Come on. We can always use her against _him_. Or kill her."

"No. That isn't necessary." Plant says. "She's returning to the future in two days. Enough time to cancel the contract. Plus the time given by Cassieopeia and Athena, we can just unbind from our pact and move on to kill _him_."

"Water and Air look at him and back at Fire and Earth before calming down a bit. "Question, uh but why do we call him _him_? Can't we just say the Life Ma..." They tackle him and the four go into a little battle.

"You can't just say his name out here like that!" Air and Water attack Fire and Earth in super human strikes. Lightning and Plant are sitting by a tree, upside down again. "Is it that much of a problem though?" Lightning asks Plant, "Not really. But the fact she now has the element _Death, _She may very well kill the entire planet by accident." He nods with an, "Ah." and watches his counterparts fight each other.

* * *

The wolf is sitting in the stands of the Nightmare Circus, now watching his roommate perform. "Wow. Never thought she was so flexible." The silent acrobat twirls four times in the air and lands making smoke appear for dozens of birds to fly to the audience.

One flies over to him with a flower in it's beak. He takes the flower and puts it in his shirt pocket. "How nice. Now for you." Kouhei grabs the bird and stuffs it in his bag. The person next to him looks at it and has a weird face."What? Birds are a delicacy." The guy seems as though he's about to puke. He looks at his bag and sighs, "Fine", He lets it go and it shoots out, scared. "Guess i'll find something later.

After the performance is done, Kouhei is about to leave when he sees the cheerleaders run up to Zazie and ask a bunch of questions frantically. He walks over to investigate, "Why are you three so jumpy?" They look at him and explain, "We want to ask Zazie how it went with the Death Forest!"

"...Death Forest?" He recalls this term as it was popular in the magic world. But how it could be made here is a question, "Let me guess, Geno worked on it?" They nod and respond, "It's over there to the left, and two rights." He walks away and turns back. "I'll catch ya later." He goes in the direction the girls given him.

When he arrives, no one is there. "Dang it." Then a water ball is flown in front his face, almost touching him from the left. He looks to see his rival, split up, and four of them fighting. "Whats the problem here?"Kouhei goes over to Plant and Lightning. "They're having a small argument."

"Yeah, I kinda got that." He sits down and leans left to dodge a spiked boulder. "Can you tell me why?"

"Remember when Lingshen was under the potion and kissed us?" He nods trying not to smile, "Well the rat came up and made a pact form." The red head looked at the blonde and chuckled, "Heh heh heh. Who would've thought you of all people." A vine tapped his shoulder and he looks to see it curl and punch him.

"Silence. Anyway, that contract stole Death from us, so now we can't fight the Life Maker." Kouhei rubs his face and replies, "Ah. Guess there's no way to finally die then, huh?" The two shake their heads and the wolf lies back. "Ain't there another way though?" The two look at each other for a bit before responding.

"Unless we find the only other Ryu Mengum on this planet, no. If we do that, another Ryu Mengum has to be born and can take our places."

"And after that, no more reincarnating?" They nod and he sighs, "Gotta say though, be a lot boring without you to fight." They let out a snort in sarcasm before moving away from each other to evade a burnt Air to be slammed in their previous spots. He is in dragon form and converts back.

"Stupid Fire. Ow! The dumbest one of us is my weakness."

Plant heals him for a bit, but now Air is surrounded by a ring of flames. They are quickly doused by Water, and he rejoins the fight.

Kouhei scratches himself, "So how did you guys do a Death Forest? I mean, in just a few days too." They look at him and answer, "Simple. Every time someone uses the Cassieopeia, we are immune to it. In other words, If Negi uses the Athena for a few hours, the time it takes from that point to his destination, is how long we have to wait for before everything is normal. Since it's all powered by magic, we are unaffected. That's how we got the monsters and setup"

The red head blinks and gets up "I think I get it. I'm going to check on Raiga." He leaves, but is blasted by stray wind and flown over to the top of the bell tower. "Damn raptors."


	8. Pre Tournament

**The other OC's haven't been in lately, so i'm using them more!**

**X_X_X_X**

"And they pass through twenty more! An unstoppable team indeed!" Kazumi cheers into the microphone. The preliminaries have begun and two contestants seem to be doing quite well.

"A few more and we're in." Raiga says holding a wooden rod. "These low lifes aren't worth the effort." Takumi responds cracking his knuckles. They leave the stage as it repairs and the next couple of people fight their entry matches.

"Shame they don't allow weapons. We have to use sticks pans for this." He frowns a bit. Takumi then spits on the side of the ground, "Who need s weapons when you got skill." He brigs his hands up in a fighting pose. "Skills? I have plenty of that...just not unarmed..." Takumi laughs a bit and they go to the watching area for the participants. They see the dragons fighting twice the number they fought, but more messy. And somewhat funny. "Oh well if it isn't the attack duo. Remember them?" He sneers at Takumi who shivers thinking of that night. "Well, you couldn't do better. Besides, I only had a gun and a knife."

"Yeah, my gun. And whatever happened to 'skill'?" He mocks the martial artist as he grumbles.

"Fifty victims down! The twins are on a roll!" The reporter shouts and the crowd cheers. "Ah, I see. Since they look alike, they label each other as twins." Raiga says taking out a bottle. "You just noticed?" He grunts and drinks. Then he finishes half and gives some to Takumi, who passes up. He shrugs and puts it away."Too bad they ain't doing team battles though. That'd be more fun."

"Well what can you do? Since Chao bought the tournament things go by her rules." He says bitterly. Raiga looks at him spectacled. "You don't like her that much, do you?" he asks but Takumi doesn't respond. "Well, if she reveals magic around the world, the humans here will get greedy and try to take over the magical world. And they always cheat their way through things."

He clenches his fist and Raiga pats his back. Ah, now don't worry about that. I'm sure Geno can take care of it.". "How do you know? He just might as well help her!" He shouts slapping his hand off his back. "Well, I don't think he would. Kouhei talked with the guy and said he's gona stop her." Takumi bends over on the railing again with a scorn look.

"Sure hope so. Otherwise, we're all dead.". "Hey, Relax. As long as nothing goes wrong, it'll be all right." He leans with his back against the rails and sees Kouhei running up. "Raiga!" He stops before them and talks, "Turns out things aren't gonna be so good after all." Takumi glares at the sushi chef and he smiles back sheepishly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, yo know how Chao and Geno had a pactio a few days ago?"

"HE DID WHO WITH WHAT!" Both of the competitors yell at the poor wolf. "When did he do that!" Takumi demands. Raiga chuckles, "Heh, seems like the dragon's not as innocent as we thought."

"Well, she was under the potion at the time. How do you not know? I was in the same room bandaged and iced as you! I even told you about it." They look at him as Raiga tries to think. "Hmmm, must've been sleeping." He laughs and Takumi groans.

"Anyways, why are things looking bad?" He says now done laughing. "Well apparently, she 'stole' his strongest element into the contract and might kill every one if she activates it."

"Preliminary rounds finished! Now calculating tournament matches." They all hear a voice and a giant screen pops up displaying the pairings.

"Oh hoh, looks like my first match is against Takahata." Raiga says. He looks over at Tahumi's pair, "Ku Fei, huh? Not bad. She's going down." Kouhei looks at the screen too. "Let's see...Lightning is up against 'Colonel Sanders; and Air is goin' up on Evangeline." A scream is heard and they look to the left to see the said vampire going berserk.

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING AGAINST HIM AGAIN!" She tries to run but a hooded man appears and picks her by the back of her collar where she hangs flailing around. "Now now kitty, you're strong. Surely you can take down a simple lizard." She turns and grabs the base of his hood and repeatedly kicks him, "Don't even start with that kitty stuff Al! I almost died last time! I'm soooo gonna laugh my ass off when you get blasted into hell!"

The two continue their quarrel and they ignore it. "Well might as well look around the festival. Not much time before tomorrow's match." They walk out the tournament and Takumi's stomach growls, "Man, i'm pretty hungry." Kouhei nods his head, "Me too. Let's go over there.". "Okay, see ya later." Raiga waves off as the two hungry teens go over to a food court. Raiga walks on a bit and meets up with Kazumi.

"Got some time off?" He asks the reporter. "Yup. Not doing anything till tomorrow's event." He smiles and pats her back. "You got it easy." She lightly pecks his cheek and takes his hand. "You'll do fine."

"I hope so," Raiga says, "Or I might get another sickle in my shoulder. Or somewhere else." She tries not to laugh at his remark. "That isn't funny! Seriously, think about it. His giant claw is on his foot. If he kicks me, which is really easy for people, I'm gonna die!"She puts her head in his neck to calm him down. "Din't worry. I don't think he's like that. Well most of the time anyway." She giggles and he just groans.

"Is that Kazumi?" They hear a voice belonging to Makie. "I think it is. And ain't that guy from that sushi stand?" Misora follows up. "But isn't he like 17?" Ako asks.

They quickly chatter about it and look up to see they're gone. "Where'd they go?"

At a bridge of course.

"I hate this." Raiga says leaning over the side. Kazmi leans on her back as to sit on it. "Well you are three or four years older than me. "I just don't want to make people getting the wrong idea."

And if you haven't guessed already, the two have been secretly dating since the 'incident' at the party.

"Well true enough." He pats his stomach just after it growls. "Guess i'm hungry too. Want to get something?"

She walks towards him, "Yeah, but first..."

She shoots up and places her lips against his. The sudden move caught Raiga by surprise, but follows in urging deeper int the kiss. After a few seconds, she holds out a camera to the side and takes a picture. Then another half a minute and they stop. "Now we can go" She smiles and holds her camera near her chest.

Back at Kouhei and Takumi...

Your it.

Water and Fire laugh to death holding the empty bottles. "Some wolves never learn their lesson."

"Maybe we should be careful though" Plant cautions. "Why?"

Fire is answered as the seemingly drunk Kouhei swipes him with Light claws and tackles the poor dragon, slashing repeatedly on his face.

"It don't work twice!" He stops and now Fire is limp and lying on the ground with marks on his face.

**X_X_X_X**

**Sorry it's so short! But the tournament chaps will be longer!**


	9. Minor Food Poisoning

_**Time jump to exactly after the point Kouhei and Takumi got drunk and attacked Fire.**_

_**X_X_X_X**_

"WHAT!" Takumi and Kouhei shout at the three dragons before him."Yeah, well it was an accident. Sorry.". "I'm not" Fire says facepalms himself and Takumi crosses his arms. "Okay. Let me get this straight. After the little teacher used the time machine thingy, you had five hours of time to stop her, but now messed up the tournament?"

Plant and Water nod as Fire's head is still in a bucket of ice water. "How do you mess up a tournament! What did you do?"

"Hey, the twerp went back five hours instead of promising his twenty four. Anyways, while in the time distance, we tried to cut off her plan but found out she can manipulate it too." Plant starts. "And now she's setting up the tournament to be a four on four battle royale." Water picks sighs and sits down. "Guess it won't be that easy, huh?" Kouhei walks away, "I'll find Raiga and let him know."

Fire lifts his head out from the bucket, drenched and cold still covered in scratches. "Ah don't worry about that. Kazumi will probably announce it in the morning." he says and drops his face back in.

"Probably went too far you think?" Water says turning to Kouhei. "Nah. He'll live. After all, _idiocy is the invincible power._" They look back at the submerged firebeast and Plant shrugs. "Eh. Whatever. We gotta go meet up with the other three."

"Yeah. The three who actually do something." Takumi teases just to be slapped by a vine. He gets back up with a red mark on his face. "Oooh dude. I got punched by that sucker. Sucks for you." The wolf smirks and Takumi groans taking Fire's bucket and pouring it over his face.

"Hey, I was using that." The red headed counterpart says. "You know the scratches went down a bit. The ones still there look pretty cool actually. Like war scars." Kouhei compliments. He sticks his tounge out insulting Kouhei and the three leave.

They reach Lingshen's stand and see the tournament entrees are there and Earth on his way.

"Oh looky. The whole onion group is here." Water says to Negi and his partners. Most of them tolerate his jokes, but some of the short tempered ones usually try to throw something at him. They all sit down at a large table and Chachamaru walks to them. "We'll have the usual." Air says to the robo-waitress. She bows and goes to Chao who smiles and gives the gynoid six platters. She comes back and puts one out for each one.

"Enjoy" She says, bows again, and leaves. Each one takes the raw meat slabs before them and take huge chunks of flesh. Even if they are half human. They eat like...oh wait, they are. But through all the swallowing whole and flesh ripping, it's not messy and almost looks normal.

They seem to be enjoying themselves when Lightning starts coughing, "_Cough! Cough! _Ack! *Ahem*, excuse me." The others look at him as the coughs get louder and harsher. "You okay?" Water asks.

"I'm fine..._Cough!_" Plant leans over the table, "Open." He opens his mouth and Plant inspects inside. "Hmmm...Face up." He tilts his head upwards and Plant stands next to him. And forces his arm down his throat.

With wide eyes, Lightning struggles to get it out, but he is already releasing it and it separates from his jaws.

"Ah-ouch! Why?" He looks at his green counterpart and sees he is holding a small drool covered and half eaten lettuce leaf.

"Looks like someone's trying to mess with us. He glances at Chao who is serving noodles. "Check your meat." They do so and he goes back to his. After one quick slash each, they all possess small vegetables. "I'm, almost tempted to kill her." Air remarks. He shakes his head and looks at his opposite. "You gonna live?"

"I'm fine,_ Cough!_ Just need some water..." He looks around for any liquids, but finds none. "Why don't you ask them for some?" Fire points at Negi's group of people who are laughing like their drunk.

"...Okay.." He walks over to them and Plant turns to the others. "He might have to drop out the tournament. Most of the nutrients are digested. It'l take 30 hours to recover." They all groan and Air looks at Chao. "So she was trying to stop us by poisoning our insides. Just great. Hey, Why did we tell her plants are bad for us?"

"Well I didn't think this would happen." Plant responds. "Besides, she seems so innocent if not stupid. If not for her being a genius." Earth replies.

"Hey, _Cough!_ Can I get some water?" Lightning points at the full pitcher as Chachamaru refills their cups. "Uh sure." She pours him a glass and holds it out. He looks at both, and takes the whole pitcher and drinks it ll in one streaming gulp.

"Ahhh. Little better" He coughs again but this time, he regurgitates the meat he has eaten and it shoots out in a bloody mess on Asuna in the face. It's not throw up exactly, because since they swallow chunks without chewing, the pile is basically meat straps that still smell a bit fresh.

Asuna slowly gets up, steam rising from the the meaty mess and she tears it off, now practically cooked. Her face is so scary it frightens the poor electric dragon."YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE...COME HERE!"

She chases him all throughout the stand and he tries to counterattack. He extends his blades and charges with power, but they fade and shimmer down. He looks at his blades, "Huh? Why won't it wo...Oh right. I'm sick...Oh no" He remembers why he retracted them and looks up in terror to see Asuna cracking her knuckles with an evil grin.

"I am Sooooo gonna enjoy this." Unable to escape or defend, he gets beaten up and a large dust cloud fills their struggle. After it blows away, all that's seen is an unconscious Lightning and a laughing Asuna. "I hate you." He mutters and pulls out a tiny white flag.

Air facepalms himself looking at his beaten opposite in pity. "It's decided. She dies after Lingshen." Water pats his back. "Aw come on. How can you kill that?" He points to Asuna who is now hanging the dragon on the wall by his collar. "Simple. A few swipes, maybe an elemental, that should do it."

"Okaayy..." Water says. "What about her?" He points to Chao. "How can you possibly kill her?" Air just stares and blinks before turning away, cheeks faintly red. "...I see your point..." He opens his eyes to see Water smiling mischievously in front of him. He tries to look away but feels he is still watching.

"Awww. The big mean killer got a soft spot?" He teases in a taunting voice. This snaps something in his mind and Air turns around. "Don't you dare play that kid's game with me. Besides, you do too." He says angrily but still composed. Water continues to smile, "Oh really? I don't recall anything like that." He chuckles and this makes Air lose his nerve. "That's it." He says quietly and chases the aqua dragon like before and tackles him into a pond that came from nowhere.

Even though he has the advantage, Air still manages to defeat Water easily. Proving to be one of the best fighters. After that, they head back over to the group and sit down again. "Well shall we converge?" Plant suggests. They all agree and they jump behind the counter to change back into one.

A glow of light is seen, but no one can find the source since it's so bright. After finishing, Geno stands back up and looks to his right to see Chao with a confused face, but shakes it off."Oh that reminds me." He picks up a tomato, tosses it once with his hand, and throws it at her head.

The red vegetable covers the back of her skull and she turns around. "Poison me will ya?" She throws a fork at him, but he ducks and it hits Asuna again. This time she's quick to react and she stands up. "Who the hell did it now!"

She looks to the direction of the utensil and sees Chao pointing at Geno. She slowly approaches surrounded in imaginary flames. "You've got to be kidding me." He says before running out the stand and flying over the festival. "Get back here!" They hear the angry red head shout from a long distance.


	10. Round One an',WHERE's MY 7524ING BOOK

**Sorry for delays. First half was done over the summer so thats why its different.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

Geno and Negi are in the changing rooms preparing."Well this is it..." The child says shivering a bit. Geno can see how scared he is. "Yup. Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." It doesn't comfort him, but he forces a smile. Geno sighs and puts a hand on his head. "If it makes it any better, I'll take you out last." Negi goes pale and regains color again.

"_The first battle is starting. All competitors make their way to the stage._"

"Well it doesn't but thanks anyway." He smiles again and Geno pats his head. "Thats good to know. And quit smiling. You're not a wimp. Well maybe." He walks to the first exit laughing and Negi groans as he heads to the other.

"Okay people!" Kazumi shouts into the mic on the up-stage platform, "Time for the show to start! Now remember, it's a 4-way, 2-on-2, Battle Royale! The beginning of the match will be a 2 way team. Then the last 2 standing have to go against each other too! First up is class 2-A's very own Negi Springfield!" She points her hand out to the far left corner where the mage steps out meekly.

"And up next is Setsuna Sakurazaki!" she points to the near left to the swordswoman. "Geno Soridae!" She gestures to her right where Geno is as his Air form. "And last but not least, Evangeline A.K McDowell!"

"Say What!" Negi shouts.

"Say What!" Setsuna shouts.

"Say What!" Geno shouts, "Oh wait, never mind."

"Idiot." Evangeline grunts. But it doesn't help that she's obviously afraid of him too much. He smirks and puts his finger to his neck and moving along. "Oh the joy of rematch." She shivers

"Now for team drawings." Kazumi announces. A screen pops up with four spinning boxes in each corner separated by the middle line. Then they suddenly stop spinning.

"All right, Setsuna and Geno vs. Negi and Evangeline. Begin!"

Evangeline wastes no time to shoot out multiple ice spears out of the air to both of her opponents. Geno jumps away to dodge and swipes at the ones towards Setsuna, shattering them.

"Evangeline makes the first move! And what a surprise, spears of ice are released at her will!"

"Thanks..." Setsuna mutters keeping watch on Negi and Evangeline. "Yeah. Just take down the twerp. Vampa's mine."

"B-but he's my sensei...Is there another..." He glares at her for a second, cutting her off. Then he focuses back on the attack. She hangs her head, nods, and leaps over head while he continues to break the spears.

"Evangeline, Stop! You can't just use magic like that!" Negi squeals loudly. "I don't care if magic is exposed. It's not my problem. And you will call me master!" He sighs in defeat and looks up at Geno. "He breaks her ice like their glass frisbees. And fast too." His fright meter rises and then he notices Setsuna is gone.

"What?" He looks around the stage, but no luck. He stands there confused when realization pops in his mind."Oh no." He slowly tilts his head up to see the blue haired girl high in the sky with her broom held over her head. "Oh, sh..." He runs to the corner of the stage and pulls out his staff.

_Whoosh!_

The two collide and Setsuna lashes out while Negi blocks each one.

"Gah. I'm sick of these frozen toothpicks." Geno shouts to Evangeline. "What did you say!" She stops the spears and charges for a huge lightning ball. Geno seizes this opportunity and his left eye and body glows white. He gives off a low growling. His killing claws emerge from his shoes and penetrate the wood. He lowers his head and unleashes a blast of stormy wind at the vampire. This stops her assault and blows her towards Negi and they stumble.

"Bwahahaha! Second time blood bitch!" He laughs hysterically as the two try to get back up. "Ahh, enough incantations!" She speeds up to him and reaches out to jab his stomach. But he easily sidesteps and dodges a following roundhouse kick. Then he thrusts his killing claw and pins her down.

"Master!" Negi conjures up his Series Lucis, but Setsuna swiftly comes to his side about to bash him. Negi expects this and ducks before tripping her with a low kick. "Sagita Magica Series Lucis!" He points at Geno and several arrows of light head in his direction. But the dragon half simply takes the hit, minimal damage.

"Not even." He grins devilishly and looks back at the vamp, his shadow enveloping her. "How does it feel to be whooped all over again?" She struggles and he sinks his claw deeper, just like Raiga. "Yeah well guess what?". "What" he responds unblinking. "This..."

She melts into the shadow cast by his figure and disappears. He withdraws his leg and glances at the other two, weapons engaged, looking at him. "Obvious trick." He says and shifts his feet. Negi and Setsuna are confused. "Uh...where did master go?" He asks looking at his own shadow.

"Right under us. She used the darkness to sink down under the floor. The three stand unmoving when Negi remembers they still have to continue the battle. "Sagita Magica Series Ignis!"He points again, but with a streaming flamethrower. Setsuna's first reaction was to cut off the attack, but Negi wriggles his finger and it moves at his command. It barely brushes her arm, and the intense heat renders it immobile. The fire heads towards Geno and he jumps into the sky. Fire is the one thing he can't get hit by. Then Evangeline suddenly springs out of Setsuna's shadow and speeds towards Geno.

"Captus Flammeus!" A huge blast of flames surround him and burns flesh. Unable to escape, he falls in the water.

"Uh oh. It seems Geno Soridae has landed into the boundry moat. We'll have a 10 second countdown to see if he gets out."

10

Evangeline lands on stage and stares at the water.

9

8

Negi rushes to the stage.

7

Bubbles slowly form to the surface.

6

He stands up, bewildered, and electrifies the pool.

5

The bubbles die down.

4

Setsuna slumps to her knees. She can't take the two of them on in her condition. And Evangeline might just kill her.

3

Silence.

2...

Boom!

A column of water behind all of them shoots up and Geno rises from the top and sends several sprays at Evangeline. The attacks are thin and fast enough to cut. He falls in again.

"Uh ,okay...It seems he survived, so now we'll have another 10 second countdown."

Just after she says this, he jumps out again and releases more water. He now jumps like a dolphin, coming up and under again and again occasionally attacking the vampire who always gets hit.

"Is this even liable?" Kazumi announces and turns to Chao. She just shrugs and smiles. "Fair game."

"What!" Evangeline shouts. She's worn out from all the assaults and pants heavily. "I'm gonna kill you Chao."

"Hold on, Series Lucis!" Negi blasts the arrows into the water and the elecricity conducts the whole area. But by bad timing, Geno was out of the water and sends a wave of the electrified water at Evangeline. She is shocked to the bone and falls to the ground. Then he lunges at Negi and brings him underwater till he's disqualified.

"It's your turn now." he grins at Setsuna who is still holding her burnt arm. He picks up her broom and holds it like a cane. She looks down and closes her eyes. "Do what you want." She uses her honor as a guard of surrender. "Well i'm sorry to hear that, girly. But rules are rules." He brings it up to look like he's in a golf position, just missing the mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Fore!" He swings it down and almost hits her when she opens up her arm and grabs it. She twirls the broom with Geno along side it and and slams him in the upper jaw. This causes his right fang to fall out and causes extreme pain as he spazzes violently on the floor.

"Ah-ha-ouch! Holy fu- Whyyyyyy!"

He rolls around and accidentally falls into the water. 10 seconds pass and he doesn't come until another minute goes by.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in a strange turn of events, Setsuna Sakurazaki has won the first battle!"

The crowd cheers and she kneels down by the fang lost dragon. "You okay?" He nods, still submerged underwater. "Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't think I would, you know..."

He lifts up his head, dripping with water and blood. "Don't worry about. I'll make you pay later." She cringes at that and gets up to leave the stage for the healing room. He slumps his head under again. "How could I have lost? Ah my fang...Not bad Sakurazaki." He smiles while people drag him to recovery.

X_X

The four are lying in recovery, some more pained than others. Namely the two in huge casts and ice bags. Geno and Setsuna on the other hand aren't as beaten. Geno has a pack of ice in his mouth and Setsuna just has a wrapped arm.

Eva: Ahh, someone kill me.

Geno: You're already dead vampa.

She growls, too hurt to respond. Negi just sighs and Setsuna groans.

There is silence in the room occasionally broken by a low sigh or rustling of cloth. Eventually, Geno gets up and leaves.

Negi: Where are you going?

He stops at the doorway and turns to answer.

Geno: Getting lunch. Probably won't come back until it's Raiga's battle.

Negi: What about Tahumi-san?

He retracts his claws and traces over them with his finger.

Geno: Clearly you don't remember why he's here little boy.

Negi quiets down as he remembers him trying to kill Chao.

Geno: Now that you're done, i'll be leaving.

He goes and the room is filled with silence again.

Kazumi: Not the liveliest bunch, huh?

They look to see the reporter and the rest of Negi's group.

Asuna: You two all right?

Negi and Setsuna reply with a nod.

Eva: I'm here too, you know.

Asuna: Well I didn't ask you now did I? (wounded so she can practically say whatever she wants.)

Chamo: Well greetings aside, the battle wasn't what I expected. I mean from all the data we gathered, Geno didn't put up that well of a fight.

Kaede: You're right. But he didn't look lie he was trying to hold anything back, so...

Eva: Both.

All eyes turn to the hospitalized vampire as she explains.

Eva: True it wasn't his overall power. But on the other hand...You all know of his reincarnation ,yes?

Some heads nod while others remain still.

Eva: Okay, after he dies, he is recreated from his death spot into an egg. After the egg hatches, he is reborn as an infant and grows to the age of 20 before another reincarnation. Along with that, he forgets everything from his past lives. Especially how to fight. Since most of the world has changed and stopped fighting, there is cease need to battle.

Setsuna: So then he's just...inexperienced?

Eva: In a way, yes. But instinct drives him in the first year.

Negi: Funny. He always seemed to know a lot. I doubt he could have forgotten so many things and still talk about it.

Most of them think for a bit and Kazumi remembers something.

Kazumi: I'll be right back. Something I gotta check.

She exits the room and heads to the dorms.

X_X

Kazumi: Hmm. Where is it?

She goes around the room turning things over or inspecting tight spaces.

Kazumi: It shouldn't be too hard to find. It was like 4 inches thick.

She is still looking around when Raiga comes in with a popsicle.

Raiga: Hm? Oh. Didn't expect to see you in here.

She turns to look at him and gets up.

Kazumi: Hey, did happen to find a book about this big a few days ago?

She shapes her hands to the size of the desired object while thinks for a bit.

Raiga: Mmm, can't say I have. But it seems pretty familiar. I'll get back to you if something comes up.

She sighs and looks out the window. She sees Chao's stand closed and Geno slowly walking into the forest. She shudders at what kind of animal will die today.

Kazumi: Guess i'll look somewhere else.

Raiga: Hey by the way, my match is starting in 10 minutes.

Kazumi: Aw crap, I gotta get back!

Hurrying down the halls, she runs out side while he follows, walking.

X_X

Geno: Got ya!

He leaps onto the deer's neck and sinks his fang in releasing his venom. Five seconds and the beast is dead.

Geno: Not as quick but still effective.

He cuts open the stomach and realizes no one else is around. After a short scan, he transforms into his dragon self and resumes feasting.

Geno:_I love eating like this. _

After the deer is stripped clean of skin, he takes a look at the skull

Geno: Hm, this aint some ordinary deer. One more for my collection.

He takes the skull upstairs and into his room. He goes to his bottomless-pit bag and feels around for a case.

Geno: Where is that little...Aha!

He pulls it out and it comes as twice the size of the bag itself. Inside is filled with the skulls of large animals he has killed. His most recent was the skull of a Tyraquia, a kind of Tyrannosaur of the Earth element.

He puts in the deer's skull and labels it, "Mono Buck". A rare deer with only one antler curving forwards. After putting the case away, he remembers something.

Geno: Hm, I haven't been writing in my book lately, have I?

He goes through it again, but can't find it.

Geno: Strange...

He tries once more, but still no luck.

Geno: Oh god.

He searches frantically around the room but can't find his book.

Geno: The hell? Where can it be?...

Then he looks out over to the Tournament grounds and growls.

Geno: There's my first guess.

He walks out the room and heads to the place he is certain where his secret book is.


	11. How it began

**Wow, haven't done this in so long. May seem a bit weird. Enjoy**

**X_X_X_X_X_X**

"Begin!"

Raiga jumps into the air positioning his stick. His partner, Mei, looks pretty weak and won't help much. However, his opponents are different. An old teacher at the academy and a boy with dog ears and tail are focusing on him.

Kotaro jumps up to punch Raiga who blocks and turns. While doing so, he grabs Kotaro and flings him to the ground. But Kotaro doesn't crash, lands on his feet, and leaps again. This time, he uses instant movements in the area around Raiga, so he can't identify where he's at.

Then a giant stalagmite of light forms above him and forces down. Kotaro dodged it and Takahata smiles, his attack successful. Raiga gets up and Mei launches a fire tornado at Kotaro. He dodges and appears in front of her. One toss up and she lands in the water moat.

"One down already! Things aren't looking up for Raiga Akamura."

Raiga: Dang it!

He blocks several kicks and punches from the dog spirit and strikes sideways to counter. Kotaro flies out the side and gets back up.

Kotaro: Not bad.

He goes in again, grabbing the stick and jumping over Raiga, throwing the stick into the water.

Kotaro: But no good.

Raiga: Ngg.

He takes hold of Kotaro's leg and throws him at Takahata, who catches him by the jacket.

Kotaro comes back and uses his Shadow Fist. Raiga takes the hit, but is injured only minimally. Then he grabs his arm and once again, throws him off. This time under the water, forcing him in deep.

Then he comes up after the ten second countdown.

Kotaro: Damnit!

Raiga: Haha! One down for yo-

He turns but doesn't see Takahata.

_Fwap!_

Raiga is struck by the back and skids along the stage. He looks back up to see him standing there, casually.

Takahata: The battle's mine.

Raiga: Yeah? Over my terribly injured body.

Takahata:...Not dead body?

Raiga: Hell, I ain't gonna die here!

He charges head on and stops midway to sidewind and punch him. Takahata just catches his fist and pushes him to the floor.

Takahata: Well soon your terribly injured body will be in the infirmiry.

Takahata makes another pillar of light over Raiga, but then he jabs Takahta in the ankle hard and kicks him up into his own charging attack. When he unleashes it, Takahata falls in shock. Raiga takes this opportunity to beat him to a pulp.

"Winner Raiga!"

X_X_X

Geno steps onto the platform that Chao and Kazumi stand on. They act calm when they see who it is, but start getting nervous when his blades emerge.

Geno: Just give me the book and I won't kill you.

Kazumi: H-h-how do you know about that?

Geno: Well I figured if any one took it, it was you.

Kazumi:...

Chao: Wait.

They both look at her. She pulls the book from out of her chinese silk robe.

Chao: I found it yesterday.

Kazumi: Oh, so that's where it went

Geno: Yes, indeed. This is a very important book. If either of you read it, you're dead.

They shake their heads and he takes it.

Geno: Only because you two aren't a threat, I'll let you off the hook.

Kazumi gives a sigh of relief. Chao just stares. Then Kazumi's phone beeps and she looks at the text.

Kazumi: Ah, Raiga wants to see me now. See ya.

She leaves reluctantly, and Geno heads for the door. Then he stops halfway.

Chao: Um...something you need?

Geno: You _did _read it?

Chao: Well...yes...

He shakes his head and leaves the building. She sighs deeply and depressed.

Chao: Why must it all keep getting harder? Well at least I planned for this.

She now picks up her phone and calls Satomi.

Satomi:_ beep _Yeah?

Chao: He took the book back. Let's start plan D.

Satomi: Got it.

She hangs up and sits down. Then she pulls out another book.

Chao: Good thing I copied it. Now let's see, where was I? God, why is this in random order? Hmm, about 10 years ago?..

* * *

_...Three more days and it would hatch. I sat beside my mate and gently caressed her neck as I watched the little egg carefully. This was is first time mating. I have given up this lifetime to find the only other one of my species. Even if that meant not utilizing human form for 5 years. And once my offspring hatches, I will finally cease to live. My act of reincarnation would be over._

_In three days... _

_Snap!_

_My mate turns her head to the side. I heard it too. _

_Humans._

_If they found us, they might attack. My mate moves on to confront these new enemies. I coiled __my body snout to tail in defense. _

_Five minutes._

_What took so long? I started to worry but then I heard the warning cry of my mate. She has found them and is trying to scare them off. I eased myself but then I heard another cry. It was her again, but not a warning or threat._

_It was of pain._

_I got up and cautiously picked up the egg in fear of it being stolen or damaged and walked towards the sound. It was a long sad wailing that got louder as I walked. Then I saw them. Two humans, a grown male and a young female. My mate was on the ground. There was no blood, but she is obviously injured. The male took out a knife and leaned in to cut her neck._

_I dropped my egg and lunged at him. He looked at me surprised, and fell as I tackled him. He put up a good struggle and then said something. Then my body turned numb and I froze in place. This isn't just a human. He's a mage. A strong one too, being able to petrify a dragon as myself and my mate. I was worried and kept my eyes on where my egg was suddenly dropped. He must have been looking at my gaze, because now he was facing the bushes I was staring at. He walked to them and picked up the egg. _

_Our egg._

_I heard a screech and my mate got up in a last attempt to attack. This time, he set up a magic portal behind him and she pushed him through, along with her and the egg. _

_I laid there in extreme shock and silence._

_My mate was gone. My unhatched was gone. And I felt my spirit gone._

_I felt so frustrated, I lifted my head and gave a bloodcurdling roar. So loud, the young female dropped to the floor and covered her ears. I looked at her. I forgot she existed. Through all the anger I felt, she would be the perfect one I will take it out on. _

_I step up, barely able to lift my tail. But every few seconds, I feel better. The spell is wearing off. I am now three feet away from this little trembling mammal. I snarl and raise my claws. They glow to their six elements to create magic power. I was not aware of this at the time, but the elements combined make magic possible. But at this moment, all I wanted, was to kill her. _

_Boom!_

_Just as I strike, I was blown back with an incredible force and hit a tree. I look at her. She is glowing. _

_Magic neutralization. _

_I feel myself growing weak. I know I will pass out and I take another good look at her. Those green and blue colored eyes. The gold bells in her hair making two long strands. Her unforgettable face. Oh, when I find her again she will die._

_And the red headed male with a wooden staff. He stole my present and my future. I know he won't die judging from the power to create a portal. But he might kill my mate and egg. I will find the humans again. And they shall die._

* * *

Chao:..It can't be...

She stares at the pages feeling she knows the 'two humans'.

Chao: Asuna and Nagi? Well that explains why he hates her. Wow, how weird.

Raiga: No.

Geno: Please?

Raiga: No.

Geno: Please?

Raiga: NO.

Geno: Why not?

Raiga: Because You can't handle alcohol.

He holds the bottle in his hand and Geno seems to be demanding of it.

Geno: Oh it's not for me. I'm gonna put it in Kouhei's cup.

Raiga: Which gives me all the more reason not to give it to you.

Geno: Oh come on, he's like 500 years old. Still pretty young but i'm pretty sure he can have a sip.

Raiga: Nice try. I saw what it does to you two. And even though I enjoy being in a closet with a girl as anybody, it's not okay to just throw people in it without their permission.

Geno: You should've seen what I did with Asuna. Oh how wonderful screams sound.

Raiga:...

Geno: Nevermind.

Raiga: You really don't like her all that much, do you?

Geno: Well, no. And I have a good reason for it.

Raiga: Which is?

Geno: I'd rather not say. It's personal.

Raiga: What? Was she like an ex-girlfriend?

Geno slashes him with Fire's blade and he catches on fire.

Geno: Hell No! Not even!

Raiga: It Burns! It Burns!

He tries to stop, drop, and roll, but it doesn't work.

Raiga: My 3rd grade teacher lied to me!

He continues to roll and Geno sighs in annoyance and sprays him down.

Raiga: Bbbbbrrrrtttttt.

The water stops and Raiga is on the ground soaked.

Raiga: Why me?

Chao: Let' see, wow this one's waaay far back.

* * *

_Another one down. The security here isn't the best. I expected more of a rich family. I shouldn't think about it now. The other guards are gonna investigate the one I killed here. I slink low and head into the closest room. This should be it. I open the door to see the girl inside. A young mage with long blonde hair sleeping in a large expensive bed. _

_Time to die. _

_My assignment is actually to inject this syringe in her, but what the hell? I've killed enough people on my jobs I should start a murdering business. _

_She doesn't seem to have noticed me yet. My claws come out and I climb the wall. I then go to the ceiling, right above her bed. I can just inject this and kill her after that. Then i'll be done. They didn't say to keep her alive. I let go with my hands and grab the chandelier with my tail. I lower myself and stick the needle in her arm while pushing down the liquid. _

_Oops._

_Actually she caught my hand and it squirted in her face. Gross... Then i'm thrown to the opposite side of the room, but I catch myself without alerting anyone out in the hall. I can hear them. Luckily i'm right next to the door because one of the guards come in and the door slams my face. _

"_Lady McDowell, are you okay? Has anyone come in here?"_

_She shakes her head,"No one is in here. Please let me sleep." He bows and closes the door. Very strange._

"_Why didn't you rat me out?" I ask._

_She smirks and gets off the bed,"So I can kill you myself." Then she uses some kind of magic to turn her 10 year old frame to an older busty woman. _

_Double gross... _

_I try not to throw up as she launches a 25 Shadow Arrow attack. I jump out the way and crash through the window. But the arrows follow me, but one hits a tree by me and explodes. Great, target locking darkness missles. _

_My blades emerge and I put them in front of me forming an Earth shield. The arrows hit it and blow up, forcing me back. I get up to look at the blonde mage with a flying cloak. " I probably should've killed you instead of giving you a needle shot. "Even if you did, I can't die. I'm a vampire." _

_Dear god. A vampire too? Who is this? I couldn't ask that either because it was raining ice spears. It was to late to breathe fire so I had to turn my blades into fire swords. It worked just as well. None of them touched me, and she came in trying to choke me. I sideturn and open my jaws as i'm a dragon again, bite her leg, and fling her to the ground. _

_She then freezes the surrounding ground and a few ice bars trap me feet. Easy to burn, but the got up in that time used a water spell. Now i'm in pain. But I recover quickly and see her charging a type of darkness spell. Hmmm._

_I become earth again and use my shoveled claws to dig. She must have launched it because the ground shook. But then I dig a bit farther and pop up right in front of her. She is surprised and I slap her with my tail. "Never hit a lady's face, boy!" I run deep into the forest and she follows. Although she can fly, she's slow. While I wait, I decide fire would be a good choice for this. I become Fire and drive my killing claws into the ground. Then I lower my body and open my mouth wide as flaming energy gathers inside it. She comes a bit later. Perfect._

_I shoot out the blast and it's a direct hit. It burns the forest too. I fly away, my blades becoming wings turning me into Air, and drift in the sky. I'm too tired to finish the fight. Plus she said it herself, vampires cannot die. Bull****._

* * *

Chao:...Okay that's just weird.

She says while a sweat drop appears on her head.

Chao: So I guess this is the fight he had with Evangeline.

Geno: Get back here you little vamp!

He grabs Evangeline by the collar and holds her up.

Evangeline: Let me go now!

Geno: Not until you explain the 10 pounds of tea leaves in my deer population.

Evangeline: I just wanted to rid you forever!

She shouts, squirming in his grip.

Geno: Well than how about I rid you?

He opens his jaws, growling, and she screams before turning pale. Then he throws her aside and rolls on the floor laughing.

Geno: Bwahahahah! You dumb little vampa!

Kouhei: You gonna take her to the nurse?

Geno: What am I, her maid?

Kouhei: Well then get her actual maid.

Something taps his shoulder and he turns surprised to see Chachamaru behind hm.

Chachamaru: I heard master's scream.

Kouhei: You seem used to it.

She nods and then they look at the passed out vampire who is now in a pot of boiling water, with Geno heating it up.

Kouhei: Fire you idiot!

Geno: What? I never had brat before.

Chachamaru grabs Evangeline and shakes her dry.

Chachamaru: Well I must go now.

She bows and leaves with the vampire and the two sit around until Raiga comes up to them.

Raiga: Hey, Kazumi told me about the book thing. I'm sorry about that.

Geno: It's okay. She didn't read it...She didn't read it did she?

Raiga: Nope.

Geno: Good.

Kouhei: Man, I wish I had a book like his.

Raiga: Why?

Kouhei: Because it's like an instant diary. Whatever he thinks, does or knows is automatically transferred into that book. He doesn't even have to write it. Now with that, you would remember everything.

Raiga: Wow. That sounds neat. When did you get it?

Geno: 50 years from now.

Raiga: WHAT!

Geno: Yup. I got it as a present from a friend on my 12th birthday. 50 years in the future.

Raiga: Then...but...how...

Geno: Here.

Geno opens his book to the very last few pages and hands it to him.

Raiga: You don't mind?

Geno: Long as you don't tell Kazumi.

He nods and begins reading.

**At the same time...**

Chao: Hm? What's this?

* * *

"_Wake up Ven! Wake up, wake up!"_

_I open my eyes to see Lingshen on top of me. She seems excited. Wonder why._

_Chao: Get out of bed! It's your birthday!_

_My what? Oh that's right. Only she would remember that. Who cares about when I was born? I don't even remember sometimes._

_Chao: Get up now!_

_Oof! Now she's jumping on me._

"_Okay, okay."_

_I practically roll onto the ground and stand up and look around the room. It's been 5 years. 5 years since Lingshen and her grandaddy Negi took me in. Though I should be thankful, and I am, I probably would've liked dying better than living. But if it wasn't for her I actually would be dead. Lingshen's my only friend. _

_I walk over to my closet and start changing. After that's done, I go downstairs and see Lingshen cooking some birthday nikumans and grandpa Negi siting on his favorite old chair. _

_Negi: Good morning Venator, and Happy Birthday._

_Me: Don't call me that old man._

_He chuckles. I really hate my name. Who in the right mind names their child 'Venator'? It was apparently on my birth certificate after my parents passed away, but really. It's not even a real word! It just means 'Hunter' in Latin. I would've preferred Hunter better than Venator._

_Chao: Come and get it!_

_She tosses one of the nikuman at me and it lands on my plate. _

_Me: Oh gee. Nikuman. Thankx.  
_

_I say in a monotoned voice. I guess it sounded sort of rude because she threw a spoon at me and said I should be more 'appreciative'. _

_After breakfast, I was about to go back upstairs when Chamo comes up to me. This lucky little rat gets to live a life of youth and longetivity. What's so special about a fairy ermine? _

_Chamo: Heya squirt! Another year's gone by. Thought about making that pact yet?_

_From the side I can see Lingsen blushing. I grab him by the tail and hold him in front of my face._

_Me: I'll say it again. I-Don't-Need-A-Con-tract!_

_I drop him and he lands on the railing, and takes out a cigar. Probably his tenth today._

_Chamo: Come on. Even Ol' Negi had one when he was only 10. Actually he had a lot more than one._

_Negi: Chamo!_

_Me: Relax. I've heard it before. See ya._

_I head up the stairs and go in my room again. This is a nice place to be. Black walls. Black door, black table, black clothes, black windows, even the lights give off a black light. Th only thing that isn't black is the white ceiling. I love this style. I lay on the floor to look at the blank white canvas looking down on me. _

_Knock knock._

_Me: It's open._

_Lingshen comes in through the door and sits beside me. _

_Chao: Happy birthday._

_She pulls a book from behind her and I sit up to look at it. No title and the pages are blank._

_Me:...A drawing book?_

_Chao: Nope. It's sort of like a diary, but you don't have to write in it. Whatever you think about shows up in here. I made it myself with the latest technology. _

_Hmph. She's always been a genius._

_Me: How does it do that?_

_Chao: With a chip in your brain._

_Me:...Where's the chip?_

_Chao: I put it in you when you were sleeping last night._

_Me: WHAT THE HELL?_

_Chao: Yup! You're so cute when you're sleeping! I wanted to do a pact right there!_

_Me:...Did you?_

_Chao: No._

_Me: (sigh) Thank god._

_I look at her and see her smile become a frown._

_Chao: Ven, do you not like me that much?_

_I feel a little startled by her question. _

_Me: Of course I like you. You're my only friend. And a good one too._

_Chao: No, I mean..._

_She turns a deeper red and almost avoids eye contact._

_Me: More than a friend?_

_She nods and I sigh again. I knew she'd ask that one day._

_Me: Maybe._

_Chao:(hits his head repeatedly) That's not a good answer! When a girl asks a guy that question it should be straight forward!_

_She continues to hit me when I hear a weird wailing sound._

_Me: Did you hear that?_

_She stops and listens. It came again._

_Chao: Yeah._

_Me: Let's check it out._

_We follow the noise outside and hear it get louder as we enter the woods. Lingshen is probably scared because she wouldn't let go of my arm when we entered the dark part of the woods. In fact she doesn't like the dark. That's why I had to have the ceiling painted white in case she had to come in. _

_Me: Hey Lingshen?_

_Chao: Yeah?_

_Me: About what we were talking about earlier..._

_Chao: Yeah?_

_Me: I'm sorry. You're just a very good friend._

_I hear her sigh. It was a real depressing one. Almost wanted me to sigh depressingly too. We head a bit deeper till it's almost pitch black. She takes out a set of goggles and puts it on. Two beams of light shine from the top and we can see just fine. A bit further ahead and we see it. A badly wounded dragon lying on the ground. It looked young too. There was a lot of blood. If it didn't breathe, I would've thought it was dead._

_It moans at the light and shifts it's body. I've never seen a dragon like this before. In fact, it looks more like a raptor with long blade coming out from the bottom of each arm. It growls and roars occasionally._

_Then out of nowhere, it grabs me with it's arm and stands up._

_Me: Ah! What The!_

_I' m lifted off the ground and he stares straight at me. And somewhere, I hear a voice in my head._

"_Little human, do you value your life? Well than I shall take it now."_

_Me: What! Hey, you don't take anything from me, especially my life!_

"_Hmm, so you understand me? Well than you may be of some use."_

_It opens it's mouth and a light is formed around me. Then, I don't know how to say, i'm absorbed into it! Or more accurately, I merged with it because the next thing I saw was I had claws, scales, and a tail. All of them were just like the dragon's except now their all healed. Then I remember Lingshen._

_I look around but she is nowhere. She left me. I don't blame her. I did turn her down. _

"_Now that we are one, we have to go back to the past."_

_Me: What are you talking about, I didn't agree to this!_

"_I took you into my body in order to regain my strength. Once we go to the past, I will allow for you to have partial control. I have no need to do this. I just request to have a human partner."_

_Me: Lord. So then how do we go to the past?_

"_We die."_

_Me: Hmph. The irony. I've wanted to die the day I was born and now here on my birthday i'm being forced to die to live again._

_My arm, unintentionally, rises up and puts the blade in front of my throat._

_Me: Wait._

"_What is it?"_

_Me: Can I do something first? _

"_...Fine. Make it quick."_

_Me: Thanks._

_I walk out the forest. I can move surprisingly well in this new body. I go to Lingshen's house and sneak to the basement. Her lab is in here. I grab the raygun labeled 'Memory Tamper', switch it to 'erase' and head upstairs. It's pretty easy to hold things with raptor hands._

_The first one I shoot is Chamo smoking again. I know I won't miss him and he won't miss me. Then I creep to the living room. Negi is on the couch watching tv. I shoot him too and all he does is shake his head before watching again. Now the hard part._

_Lingshen._

_I really don't want to do this. But I have no choice. I go to the top floor and into her room. She's sleeping on the bed. And she cried a lot. Ah, this is painful. But I have no choice. I shoot her with it and her sad expression became more relaxed and sleepy._

_Me: Hey, what's your species?_

_He tells me and I type it into the mini keyboard on the raygun. Then I hesitantly shoot her again. She tosses a bit and whispers something._

_Chao:...soridae?_

_Me: Okay. Now we can die._

* * *

Chao:...

Chao is silent for a while. Tears welling up.

Chao: So then, that room...across the hall? I never went in because, well yeah it was dark, but...

X_X_X

Raiga: I've got 3 things to say.

Geno: Shoot.

Raiga: 1, I didn't expect for that to be. Is this like your first life or something?

Geno: Yup. My true life. I think of it as my only other life. The other is the lifetime I currently live in. That's all that matters.

Raiga: Ok. 2, that was actually pretty sad. You were forced to kill yourself. And the girl who loved you, you forced forget, and now she's right here in that building!

Geno: Don't remind me.

Raiga: 3...

His face looks funny and he bursts out laughing.

Raiga: You're name was Venator? Ahahahahahaha! That's the dumbest name I ever heard! Hahaha!

Geno: You want to die too?

He chases him around and throws him into the air.

X_X

Chao: All this time? I knew something was weird that day. But I just, let it go.

She pulls out her pactio card and stares at the name.

_Venator Seremia._

She holds it close and cries a bit.

Chao: Does he remember it all? Or even at all?

Then she gets up and sits on the chair. She pulls out her phone.

Chao:_(sniff)_ Hello, Chachamaru? Can you bring me my Neutralizer? Thank you.

A while later, the robot comes in with a metal head set. She hands it to her.

Chao: Thanks.

She puts it on and sets the switch to 'memory'.

Chachamaru: Um, Chao-san, what is that?

Chao: Most of my inventions that deal physical or mental changes require a bit of a certain element to work. This one takes away all the effects of one.

She pushes the go button and it glows. Flashes of white are all she could see. Then some memories. Pictures of events that were forcefully forgotten. All of them about Geno, no, Venator.

Chao: Ven...

She cries again and hugs Chachamaru tightly. She cries a lot and for a long time while the robot tries to comfort her.

Chao: I really did leave him...

Chachamaru: There there. Whatever it is, it's okay.

She brushes her hair and Chao whispers so the Chachamaru can't hear.

Chao: No. It isn't.

**X_X_X_X_**

**The funny thing is that the first story was the more recent one and the last one was the first thing written lol.**

**And if it's not too much, please give me some d/d on my Negima: Creatures Do and Dont fic. **


	12. A Second Chance

_**Last Chapter! I repeat, Last Chapter!**_

_**X_X_X_X_**_

The next morning at around late morning, Kazumi knocks on the door of a sleeping Geno.

Geno: Who is it?

His voice muffled by a pillow.

Kazumi: It's me, Kazumi.

Geno: Ah, go away.

Kazumi: But I have something important to talk about.

Geno: Did you kill half the school?

Kazumi:...What? No, It's about Chao's plan.

Geno: What about it?

Kazumi: She's taken action. Can I please come in?

Geno: Fine.

Kazumi opens the door and walks into the pitch black room. She can't see three feet.

Kazumi: Why are your curtains closed?

Geno: I'm tired.

Kazumi: It's almost noon.

Geno: I was almost poisoned again.

Kazumi: Evangeline?

The dragon groans, nods, and turns to face the girl now turning on the lights. He hisses and hides his eyes from the glare.

Kazumi: Sorry about the tournament.

Geno: I can't believe I was beaten in the first round. And some mysterious hooded guy won it. Ugh. Anyway, what happened?

Kazumi: While some of my classmates and Negi-sensei were in Evangeline's resort, they were let out a week after the festival. Crazy stuff's been happening.

Geno: Then why are you here?

Kazumi: They traveled back here just an hour ago. And apparently it wasn't easy. Negi-sensei's out cold.

Geno: I must've slept through the whole week. So why tell me?

Kazumi: They have a plan to stop Chao. Just thought I'd let you know.

She tells him the plan of using uninvolved bystanders as defense. If you don't know about it already, too bad. I don't want to write it all here.

Kazumi: Are you gonna help?

He gets up, yawns, and groans again.

Geno: Yes, I have to. But i'll only take care of a few things.

Kazumi: Which one's?

Geno: Just a few. Hand me that paper.

He points to the desk and she gives it to him. She saw it had some of Chao's strategies on it.

Kazumi: How'd you get that.

Geno: No one can keep anything from me. Okay, I'll have two of me take care of half the robot army. I'll have another one watch over Negi's group in case something happens to them. And that group of cloned Chachamaru's will have two also.

Kazumi: Cloned What!

Geno: Nothing to worry about.

Kazumi:...Okay...So is that it?

Geno: No. Obviously I'll have two others to take out Chao and Takumi.

Kazumi: Why Takumi?

Geno: Notice why he hasn't been around lately? He's coming up with his own way to defeat Chao. But not in a good way. I can't let that happen.

Kazumi: Hehe. Or you just want to protect your little sweetheart.

Geno: Shut it. Anyways, i'm not gonna let her off easy either.

Kazumi: Well all this sort of gives us an edge. I'm gonna go talk with Negi-sensei and Chamo on the plan.

She gets up and heads for the door. But she forgot to turn off the lights so he had to get up and do it himself. But just as he was about to, he caught a glimpse of something in the corner of the ceiling. A camera. Figures. One of the class geniuses are spying on him.

Geno: Not gonna help.

He says to it and rips it out. But it doesn't matter to Chao who was watching it.

Chao: Actually Ven, it is.

She smiles and turns away from the screen to meet the robot now coming in. She greets her with a cheery smile.

Chao: Hello Chachamaru. Ready to hack the barrier?

Chachamaru: _(nodding) _Yes.

She gets up and is about to lead her robotic companion to the computer room when Chachamaru hesitates.

Chao: What is it?

Chachamaru: It's just, are you alright? About Geno-sensei?

Chao: _(smiling)_ Of course I am.

She's lying and the robot can see that. Chachamaru just slowly nods and follows her to the computer room again. After she helps her setup the cables and connections, she leaves and closes the door.

Chachamaru: Please be careful...

* * *

By now, all the civilians are defending the academy as weird robots come out the sea with a stripper beam. Not the best weapon. Meanwhile, Plant and Water stay on the far sides and secretly use different techniques to keep most of them down. Fire is with Negi's group and the other three are waiting for their role.

Lightning: So when do we go?

Air: I go when Fire calls and says the clone Chachamarus and flying robots arrive. Then you go and take care of Lingshen.

Lightning: Kay, so where's Earth?

Air: Oh, we sent him off after Takumi. Lord knows what he's doing.

X_X_X

Fire: How many of these do I have to deal with!

He screams as more bullets fly towards him. He uses his elemental power charged in his blades to slice them without being trapped in the time bubble.

Mana: _(from a distance)_ Damn it! At first it was interesting but now it's getting annoying.

She keeps shooting bullet after bullet and he cuts or dodges each one.

Fire: Come up with a plan?

He shouts to the people he's protecting hiding behind the broken tram cars. They have been trying to come up with a way of distracting Mana for a bit. Then they can escape.

Kaede: I'll go. You guys can beat Chao with out me.

Negi: Are you sure?

Fire: Incoming!

He jumps to them puts a fire tornado surrounding them and melts the bullets.

Negi: What was that?

Fire: One of the robots with a gattler came.

The bullets get faster and some are breaking through the flames.

Fire: Sweet Lord of Cannons, Give Me A BREAK!

He powers up the tornado and it rises twice it's size. He pants twice and looks to the group.

Fire: Come up with something?

Chamo: You got it red guy. Kaede-nee san is going to keep Tatsumiya busy and we're going to get to Chao!

He thinks for a moment and looks at the fire tornado. It'll burn the others if they don't leave now.

Fire: All right, instant travel here.

He turns into his dragon form and grabs the library trio, Yue and Nodoka in each hand and Haruna pulled by his tail. He dashes out with Ku Fei and Negi following. Every bullet that flies towards them is burned by his fire breath. When he turns in an alley, Ku and Negi have to catch their breath. He turns human again.

Fire: What? Tired already?

He drops the other three who have nearly passed out from moving too fast. But then he hears something in the shadows. Three figures. Robotic and familiar.

_Beep_

Air: Yes?

Fire: Hey, I just found three clones and was thinking I should tell ya.

Air: It's only three you moron. Take care of it yourself.

Fire: Hold on.

He keeps the phone on and stands up to face the robots.

Fire: Lower your weapons before I have to result to violence.

The leader just grunts and the two with guns load em. He sighs and smiles.

Fire: I didn't want to do this.

He blows smoke from his mouth and it surrounds the three. The gunners carpet blast but none seem to go off. Then the leader sees him coming and grabs his blade before he could strike. But his tail swings to the side and burns some of the metal. The robot clone winces at the burn and throws him into the air. The gunners shoot him, but the bullets still melt before they can touch him. When he comes down, he bares his teeth and fire covers them. He bites the leader's chest and it bursts with flames. She screams and hits the ground. Them he quickly pivots and his tail trips the two others.

Fire: Wow. It was easy.

Something taps his shoulder and he turns to see a pronged cable that sparks with electricity from the leader Chachamaru. He can see the other two have released cables as well.

Fire: Oh shit.

_**BBZZZAAAAPPPP**_

Fire: AAAAAHHH-OWOWOWOW!

The shocking stops and he falls onto the ground with some electricity still flowing.

Lightning: What was that?

He says over the phone.

Air: Sounds like Fire just got zapped.

Lightning: Hey, that's my job.

Air: Whatever. If these three clones are out, I guess that means the flying army is ready. I'm going now.

He flies out the door and Lightning gets up too.

Lightning: Guess it's my turn then, too.

He turns into dragon form and runs out. Meanwhile, Plant and Water are still by the seaside guarding the campus. Water uses the sea to his advantage to pull down or trap part of the robot army and Plant controls giant seaweeds to tangle more.

Water: Think things are going well?

He shouts to Plant while dodging lasers and drowning 10 more robots.

Plant: It will when all the huge ones are gone.

Water: None have come up yet.

He spoke too soon as a giant figure come bursting from the dephs, easily the size of a skyscraper. They look at each other and smile.

Water: Thinkin what i'm thinkin?

Plant: Let's kick ass.

The two turn into their dragon forms and roar. Then they glow so brightly, the giant notices them. It looks down and sees a strange blue and green reptile and decides to charge a beam. This reptile though, roars once, straightens it's body, and gathers energy for it's own attack.

Folis Undine: GRAAA!_ (Floral Ocean Particle Laser) _

The beam attacks launch at the same time and blast against each other. The dragon's however overpowers the robot's and eats away at it and destroys the giant. While this is happening, several more giant robots rise from the water and the dragon moves it's laser to them. It takes a while but all of them finally die.

Air: Bring it, metal birds!

He teases the robots and they shoot lasers from their mouths in which he dodges. He catches up to the flying Chachamaru and slices one of the wings off. She falls and crashes.

Air: One down, ninety nine to go. With a bang.

He moves a bit away from the airborne army and opens his mouth wide. He straightens his body and gathers energy in his gaping jaws. The robots come in to attack and he unleashes, taking them all out.

Air: Oh yeah!

He flies over to the seaside and finds Plant and Water.

Air: Yo, you guys done?

Plant: We took out all the big ones. Everyone else can handle the rest.

Air: All right. Let's go.

He starts to take off and each one grabs a leg and all three fly towards the the area where electric sparks and giant rocks are shown.

Water: Seems like our dear friend Takumi has made move.

Air: He lays one hand on her and he's dead.

Water: Woa-ho a little touchy are we?

Air: I will drop you.

Water: Hold on, do it in ten more meters. I see Fire's body.

Air looks ahead and also spots their unconscious counterpart. He let's go of Water and he lands next to Fire.

Water: We'll be there soon! Don't wait for us!

He shouts up to them an they fly back on track.

Lightning: _Jagged Sparks!_

Lightning summons multiple balls of light around him and they shoot out as bolts toward Takumi. He dodges by jumping over them and heads straight for Lightning.

Takumi: Hah! Too weak.

He thrusts his fist at the dragon, but he catches it in his jaws causing Takumi to bleed. Then Lightning twists his body and slams Takumi into the ground. He lets go of his hand puts his claws around his throat. Then he changes back into human form, claws still there.

Lightning: Now you be a good little boy and stay there. Don't try to make a move.

Takumi: No way.

He tries to uppercut his stomach, but Lightning grabs his hand, turns him over, and keeps both of his hands behind his back.

Lightning: So Takumi, enlighten me. What do you plan to do if Chao's plan fails?

Takumi: I was sent here on a mission to kill her. Not to stop her plan.

Lightning: Really?

He pins him down further with his claws ready to strike.

Lightning: Well you can't do much if you're lying down here now can you?

Takumi: Grr...

Air arrives with Plant and they land next to them.

Plant: Wait, where's Earth?

Lightning: Not doing so well.

He points to the side and Earth in his knocked out dragon form is covered in green knives. Plant rushes over to him.

Plant: Ugh. Grass Daggers. He's weak to this element. How did you get these?

Takumi: Get what?

He says as if he doesn't know. Plant takes out all the daggers and tries to heal Earth.

Air: The daggers. You even had them when we first fought you. Almost like you knew we were here. Now I know for a fact that elemental weapons are rare. How do you have so many?

Takumi:...It's my artifact.

Lightning: Say what?

Takumi: I have a pactio with someone. My artifact is an elemental dagger that can multiply itself.

Air picks him up by the collar with one hand and brings him to his face.

Air: Pull it off, one more time, and I swear i'll kill you.

Takumi: I'm not gonna promise anything.

Air grunts and calls to Plant.

Air: Lock him up.

Plant: Ok.

He snaps his fingers and several large vines come from the ground and surround him like a little prison while healing Earth.

Lightning: How's it looking?

Plant: Not good. At least for the next 24 hours.

Air: Stay here and watch after him. Water is bringing Fire too. Heal the both of them.

He nods and Air and Lightning fly off again.

Chao is fighting against Negi on the blimp in the sky. The two are so fast no one can understand what's happening. Except for Air and Lightning flying up to them.

Air: Put down the watches and settle down!

The two look at him, both in surprise, and they land on the far side of the blimp.

Lightning: Let's just settle this quickly and smoothly.

Chao: Where's the fun in that?

Air: You're real persistant on this plan of yours.

Lightning: Too bad you lost.

Chao:_ (shocked)_ What?

The two spring out their arm blades and get in ready positions.

Air: We don't really care for the outcome of this.

Lightning: We just want to finish our job and stop you.

Chao: Is that so? Sorry to hear that.

She heads towards them and suddenly disappears.

Air: Time jump. Pathetic. We can still see her just fine.

He twists and his tail whips to the left, hitting Chao right in the arm.

Negi: Geno, I think that might be too much.

Air: _(glaring)_ You want magic to be exposed?

Negi:...

Air: Didn't think so.

He turns back to Chao but she isn't there.

Air: Hm?

Lightning: The right.

He faces to the right she takes out a remote type device.

Lightning: Whoa, take it easy. What is that?

Chao: _(giggles)_ Oh nothing, it's just a machine.

She pushes a button and in a few seconds, a thousand robots fill the shy, each with either lasers or bullets.

Chao: There is no way you can escape this. One touch from the bullets and you get sent three hours ahead. The lasers just strip your clothes off, but the bullets will still get you.

The two dragons look at the surrounding sky.

Air: Wow, you got the bonus set.

Lightning: Dear god...

The robots open their mouths or cock their guns, but an explosion is heard. Everyone is startled by this and hear a few more.

Negi: What is that?

Lightning: It's coming from below.

They go to the side of the blimp and see another explosion. Followed by another, and another, each one closer than the last.

Chao: Is that...

Fire: Outta my way tin cans!

He breathes fire at some of the robots and dodges their attacks. He jumps ontop of one, to the next, then more getting higher each time. Water and Plant are behind him, holding onto Earth. Soon they all reach the top and Fire turns around and blasts another 50 robots.

Lightning: Why are you guys here?

Water: To help you with the androids, what else?

Chao pushes a button and the robots fire everything on them. Earth now awake, Puts up a barrier over everyone on the blimp and deflects the bombartment.

Air: He okay?

Plant: He can still play defense.

Air:_(smiles) _That's all that we need. Water, Lightning, we need a storm. Fire, get the one's we miss.

They nod and Earth slightly opens up the barrier. Air shoots out and flies too fast for the robots to hit him. He speeds up and circles many time making dark clouds cover the sky.

Plant: Now!

Water glows and roars. Heavy rain falls from the sky. Then Lightning sends a huge bolt of electricity up into the clouds and it conducts into every android. Massive explosions shake the air and the flying army falls to the ground.

Chao: Augh! Why?

They get out the barrier and Air comes back.

Air: By the way, what about Taku-

Plant: Ahhhhhhhh!

They all face the green dragon and watch him collapse as ten white daggers are deep in his back.

Air: Son of a Snake!

He launches his giant wind laser and aimlessly fires it into the night sky. Nothing happens.

Fire: And you were just talking about him.

Water: Idiot! Our healer's down and your talking about puns?

He rushes to the injured Plant and hears another scream. Fire and Earth are down too.

Lightning: What the Hell!

Air: He's using shadow travel. Damn it. He can come out at anytime right under us.

Lightning: Nuh uh.

He gathers a ball of light and it glows brightly taking away any shadows.

Chao: Wait, he can still-

Another dagger is thrown and hits Lightning right in the back of the head.

Lightning: Ah the Pain!

Three more are thrown and he falls down and the light goes away.

Water: How is he doing that!

Air: I think we should merge now.

Water: Good idea.

They carefully take away all the daggers out, but two come from the side towards Chao. Water jumps in front of her and they stab him in the neck.

Water: Ack!

He falls too and Air drops the daggers he is holding.

Negi: Um Geno?

Air:...That's it! Get out here ya sorry punk!

He becomes a dragon and launches another wind laser and hits every spot on the blimp. Nothing. But then a dagger comes from his shadow. He sees it though and bites it hard. A fire dagger. It burns to the touch but he endures it. He pulls and thrusts Takumi out. Once he exits the shadow, Air makes no hesitation to pounce and slash at him.

Takumi: Ahhh!

Chao: Geno, stop!

He doesn't listen. He rips open his stomach and slashes repeatedly with his killing claws. His fury is too much and he fires another laser into the body. After the blast of wind, there is nothing left of Takumi.

Negi:...How could you...

Air lifts his blood covered head, his eyes still fueled with rage. Chao tries to comfort him, but he shoos her away. Once he turns back into a human, He slumps to his knees and spits some blood.

Air: Ugh. I may have used my laser too many times...

He faints and falls to the ground. Then all the Geno's glow and form into just one.

Negi: Chao, please. Stop your plan now.

She nods and tosses away the remote.

Chao: Fine then.

They shake hands and try to carry Geno inside the blimp's clinic.

Chao: Actually, we already lost even before he stopped our fight.

Negi: Is that so?

Chao: Yeah. Satomi says i'm a bit stubborn. Now I wonder where that came from.

She gives him an inquiring look but he doesn't get it.

Negi: Where?

Chao: Tch. Never mind.

They get into the small clinic and settle him right into the nicely made bed.

Negi: _(sigh) _I'm tired. I think I'll tell my students we've won.

Choa: Don't brag about it.

Negi: I'm not.

He leaves and closes the door. She laughs and lays her hand on his.

Chao: I really did fail though. Someone did get hurt. And another one died...

Tears well up in her eyes and she slowly sobs. Then she feels a hand on her head.

Geno: Don't cry. You're not the one dead.

She sniffs and rubs her eyes.

Chao: But Takumi did die. And you got really hurt.

Blood was coating the bed under him. She couldn't bear to see him like this. And he can't stand to see her like that either.

Geno: I gotta say. This is the shortest amount of time I died.

She looks up at him in shock.

Chao: But you're not dead yet either!

Geno: It's this one thing called suicide. Too much has happened for me to fix.

She freezes at this and more tears flow from her eyes.

Choa: No, you can't. Why now? You'll get better. You're strong enough for just a few knives to cut you. Just please don't leave me.

Geno: Those things hurt like hell. No one will miss me anyways. I've got a machine in my bag that'll erase everyone's memory of me.

Chao: No, not again...

Geno:_ (shocked)_ Again?

His eyes widen and she swallows her spit.

Chao: I-I remember everything. All that happened to us in the future, you merging with the dragon, everything.

Geno: This actually gives all the more reason to do this.

Chao: Please don't. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to lose you. If it's because I ran away like that, then i'm sorry!

Geno: Not changing my mind.

She puts her head down and he can her her soft cries. It hurts him too. Why? He's left her before. He can't figure it out. He can hear her whispering.

Chao: _(whisper) _I just want a second chance...

The words hit him like a thousand elemental daggers. _A second chance. _That makes just a small difference to him. He lays his head back and closes his eyes.

Geno: Ling?

She slowly looks up at him and he points to the desk.

Geno: Get me that pen and paper.

She wipes her swollen eyes again and fetches the items. He grabs the tray by the bed and begins to write something.

Geno: So then. Do you remember my birthday?

She nods once and he goes on.

Geno: Do you remember what I said to you in the forest?

She hesitates but nods again. He can slowly feel his cheeks getting warmer.

Geno: I lied.

Chao opens her eyes wide in shock and almost forgets to breathe.

Chao: W-what?

Geno: You were more than just a friend to me. I actually - I did love you.

She gasps and more tears come out. She can't even control holding them in anymore. She falls and rests her head on his belly, crying even more. It's really uncomfortable now. He finishes writing and folds it three times before placing it in her hands.

Geno: I'm sorry, I still have to die. But i'll give you your... second chance. I want you to do everything that paper says. Nothing more, nothing less. Okay?

Chao, in spite of losing him bods her head again.

He smiles a little bit and finally drifts to sleep. She sighs in depression and wonders if she should read the paper. She is about to, but before she could, the front says "Do not open until I die."

Chao: A second chance? How if he's dead?

She dries her face and leaves the room. Negi is sleeping on a couch in the hall. She smiles and puts a blanket over him. Then she heads to the control room, turns on autopilot, and stes the blimp to land on the ground.

Chao: We should be off by morning.

* * *

When the sun breaks through the windows, Chao opens her eyes, and stretches while lying down.

Chao: Ne- that was a nice rest. I cried a bit too much yesterday.

Thoughts of Geno announcing his death and his true feelings flow into her mind and she slightly blushes and squeezes the pillow she's holding.

Chao: I hope he didn't...kill himself yet.

She is about to get up and go check on him, but feels something moving. The pillow seems to rise and fall very slightly. This isn't right. Pillows don't move like this. Almost like someone's breathing. As if she buried her face into someone's chest. But that's ridiculous...

Geno: Awake yet?

She freezes and her body stiffens at how close the words were. She gradually looks up and sees Geno staring right at her. And she's gripping his torso. In the same bed. She feels her face get very hot and passes out before she can answer.

Geno: Of course.

He gets out and carries her over his shoulder. When he opens the door, he sees Negi on a couch, still asleep too. He hangs the child teacher over the other shoulder and walks out the exit.

Geno: Seems we landed. Too bad it wasn't a crash. That would have been easier on me.

He laughs and runs to the dormatory. He puts Negi inside the room of a sleeping Konoka and Asuna, throwing him onto Asuna's bunk. The next thing he hears is an angry voice shouting "Stu-Pid Negi!" Then he smirks and goes to their room and lays Chao on the sheets.

Geno: Okay, time to get things ready.

He grabs his bag and takes out a sort of detonator from within. He lays it on the table and then takes out a watch just like Chao's but much more complex. He sets them to the side then takes out his book.

Geno: Let's see...Here we go.

He opens it to a specific page and lays it on the table. Then he juts out an arm blade and looks at Chao sleeping.

Geno: It happened all over again. At least it's different this time... Goodbye, Ling.

He stabs himself right through the heart. He gags blood and bends over. Still not enough. Another blade comes out and pierces his stomach. Almost. One more should do it. He takes them out and without stopping, thrusts them blades into his chest. He gives a cry of pain and falls to the floor. Then his body glows and his body disappears into a small object.

X_X_X_X

She didn't even cry when she saw it. An egg the size of a football lying on the floor that is messied with blood. She just tries to get dressed and ready to do her task. She opens up the note she was given and reads it.

_1) Look on the desk and use the watch to time travel 10 years ago, Jan 29 1:46 pm. Take the egg with you, look for a nest the size of a carpet, and place it inside. _

Strange directions. But she picks up the egg gently and pushes in the set time and date.

Chao: Ten years ago. Like in that story of Nagi and Asuna?

She ponders about it but then a time portal materializes and she steps through it. A flash envelops her and she is surrounded by a forest area. Weird. Now to fond the nest. She walks for about ten minutes while holding the egg closely. She spots a leafy bed and guesses this is it. A set of footprints in the ground

Chao: Yup. A raptor dragon all right.

She slowly lowers herself and places the egg in the center of the nest. Then a huge Boom is heard to the left and she wonders if she should check it out. Of course. She heads in the direction of the sound and puts her face through a few bushes. She sees a Ryu Mengum laid on the floor, badly wounded.

Chao: Geno from the past?

She connects 'past Geno' and 'explosion' and looks to the right. Little Asuna cring in the middle of the clearing.

Chao: This must have been when he tried to kill her...

She watches as past Asuna runs away in terror and past Geno tries to get up. He's heading for her.

Chao: Oh no!

She ducks down and waits for him to pass. Luckily she's downwind. The dragon trudges through the forest back to the nest. She follows and tries not to be caught. After he returns, she watches again and he looks in shock at the new egg in it. He is surprised at first, but then a look of understanding is on his face. He falls to the ground and glows brightly. His light stays for a few seconds and is then transferred into the egg.

Chao: What?

She gets out of the bushes cautiously, and looks at the little oval sphere.

Chao: I think I understand now.

She pulls out the paper and looks at it.

_2) Go back to present and throw my bag through the portal._

Chao: Uh...

She goes back to the portal, goes in, and puts his bag out into it. She reads the note again.

_3) On the table, there is a device. Set it to "All but User" and push the button._

Chao: That's not too descriptive. And I don't have a good feeling about this.

Hesitantly, she turns the knob from "Everyone" to "User" to "All but User." A whirring sound comes from the little machine and a green light glows at the top. She prepares to push it, nervously stops, and forces her hand onto the button...

_Flash!_

Negi: Good morning class.

Student: Good morning Negi-sensei!

Chao: What the? Why am I in the classrom? And why does Negi-Bozu have a lump on his head.

Negi: Today we will be having a special guest coming in. First let's start with attendance.

Chao snaps up and feels a hint of nostalgia.

Chao: Huh? Isn't this...

Negi: Well now that that's done, I'd like to introduce Mr...

CRASH

An arm juts out from the door and then the body comes flying out.

?: Aw Damn it!

The male shouts out. He's a teenager with smooth hair is white, along with a white eyeball and a light blue pupil. The other is green and so is his jacket and a shoulder bag. After he gets up he dusts himself and clears his throat.

?: Ahem, Hello kids, I am Geno Soridae. I am your new assistant teacher-Ack!

He's blown back from someone ramming him and falls to the floor.

Geno: Ah What The...

Chao: I don't believe it! You came back! Yaayy!

Geno:..Ling?

She rubs her face in his shirt repeatedly and squeezes so hard his face turns blue.

Geno: Uh...Please ack...Let go...

Several students watch in confusion, embarrassment, or sneaky eyes.

Haruna: My my, have you two met before?

Chao: _(blushing)_ Uh, no he's...

Geno: A childhood friend.

She turns to him and he smiles at her.

Chizuru: Oh, so then was there another reason in being here other than becoming a teacher's assistant?

Geno: Actually there is.

He pulls out a thick book from the shoulder bag and Chao stares at it with wide eyes.

Geno: A second chance.

Most of the girls screech in excitement and come up with crazy fantasies of the two.

Kakizaki: What if they're in an arranged marriage?

Sakurako: Or past ex's?

Fukka: Or a prince getting engaged!

They continue to jolly around in their ideas and he gets up and scratches the board with his claws. They stop and cover their ears from the terrible sound and look at his clawed hand.

Geno: Now I don't want to get messy, but let's just say I had an "experimental accident" with some anchient creatures and can slice you all into bits if you don't behave.

They scurry to their seats in a flash and he stands up straight.

Geno: That's more like it. Carry on Springfield-sensei.

Negi: Y-y-yes, of course.

* * *

The class ends and everyone goes about their daily routine. Geno and Chao however, go to their room.

Chao: So what was that machine?

Geno: It was a device a made specially to wipe out anyone's memory of me and anything I did within a 50 mile radius.

Chao: Oh...So in the note, you wanted me to put you ten years in the past. I saw the other you absorbed into the egg. Shouldn't you be like, 10 years old or somethin?

Geno: When I'm born, I age twice as fast as a regular human during childhood. When I grow into adolescence, My age rate turns to normal. So i'm 15 now.

Chao: Did you want me to put you in that exact time period after that little...event with Nagi and Asuna on purpose? Did you know this would happen?

Geno: _(sigh)_ Ling, let me tell you something. The future cannot change. It's impossible. If you went back in time to stop the meteorite from destroying the dinosaurs, you still can't change the future. If that's what you did, the future intended for that to happen. That's what the very word of future means.

Chao: Probably should have told me that before I started my plan then.

Geno: No. If your plan succeeded, it still would have made a difference. If magic was exposed, it doesn't change the future. The only difference is that people everywhere would know about magic. Sure things would be different but you did. That's what the future wanted. And if you undid it, that's the same thing. Nothing can ever control the future. Only the present.

Chao: Wow. Pull that out of an old poem you heard in the dark ages?

Geno: No. It's true.

Chao:_ (sticks out tongue)_ I'm just teasing.

Geno: Yeah, well to start of my new life...

He gets up and moves in front of her face, and kisses her softly. She blushes immensly and he pulls back.

Geno: Here's your second chance.

_**X_X_X_X_X_X**_

_**The End Of Dragon Mysteries Has Come! Don't worry. I'm making a sequel to this. It's gonna be based more on humor and sort of one shot-ish Like the second anime series. Please look forward to it! Drago out.**_


End file.
